The Ace of fairy tail
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: Ace was killed in the war of the best. In his way to the afterlife he is stop by whitebeard. Tells him he has a second chance of life. Ace will now got to the land of fiore, a land filled with magic. Ace will now go to a new adventure with fairy tail.
1. Proluge

**I DON'T KNOW FAIRY TAIL OR ONE PIECE.**

"Ace", those were the final words of his brother that he heard before everything went dark. He heard his namaka crying for him and he felt their pain. He wish to stay longer, but he knew his time had come. Ace said his farewells to his brother, Monkey. , and began to fall to the ground, he saw his life began to flash before his eyes, of his time with his brother Sabo and Luffy. He slowly hit the floor, Portgas. had died.

"Hey Ace wake up" said a familiar voice.

Ace open his eyes and to see a WhiteBeard in front of him and then saw he and Whitebeard was surrounded by a white void. "Where are we old man?" Asked Ace. Whitebeard sigh and began to talk "We are in a place that is the connection between earth and heaven"

Ace was shocked by the answer and realize that he was dead. Then began to have many questions through his head, he wanted to know what happen to Luffy, If his mother was here, but knew which one to asked right now. "Hey, old man how did you died? Asked As. He saw Whitebeard looking at Ace, as if he was going to ask that question.

Whitebeard start to look up toward the blank white sky and remain silent for a while, he only said one word that was sufficient to be an answer, ...

"Blackbeard".

Anger ran through Ace, that bastard went and killed the greatest pirate Ace ever knew. He began to curse out loud, about Blackbeard. Then was stop by Whitebeard, with a slap to the face. "Enough, Ace yelling will not do anything to change the fact that I'm dead." roar Whitebeard with great power that shook the ground around them. Ace began to calm down, " so what now do we go to heaven or go down" asked Ace. Whitebeard in calmer voice answer, "I'll go up there to meet a old friends to drink some sake, but you Ace, you get a second chance in life".

Ace was surprised by the answer, that he was getting a second chance. " what do you mean by second chance old man?" Blurred Ace to get some answers.

"The man upstairs was convince by a girl in white dress, to be send to her world to start anew" answer Whitebeard with a smile in his face, "you'll still have your devil fruit power, but you be ten year younger than before". Ace couldn't understand what was happening right now and began yell at top of his lungs.

"Second chance, my ass, I'm son of a demon who rule the grand line, the reason of my mother death and the cause of many of my namaka death!" Ace began to tear up, " I'm last person for second chances". Whitebread began to walk towards his son and place his hand on his head, "But you are the one who save Luffy from death" he whisper to Ace. Ace began to remember of his sacrifice in order to save his younger brother.

He knew that his brother was alive and that it was reason his for a second chance. He dried up his tears and began to speak, " so where this world that I'm going to old man?". Whitebeard smile once more and said " It a land called, Fiore, it is influence with magic and adventure, I'll think you'll like it Ace". As so he said those words, he began to disappear, "well it seem it's my time to leave Ace I hope you have great time there".

Ace then began to shrink, he remember that Whitebeard said he would be 10 year younger in this new world. "I know you'll do great Ace, show them what you're made of". After Whitebread said those words, a great flash of white light shine, he knew it was time to go.

The light disappear and saw that he was in the ocean and began to drown. "Great I'm going to die before starting my new life." thought Ace and then everything went black.

... a few hours later

Ace woke up in a room on a bed. He look around he knew he wasn't dead. Then a small old man came to the room, "so it seem to be awake my boy" said the old man. "My name is master Makarov, and who are you?" asked Makarov.

Ace was always careful in telling his name to someone but felt he could trust the old man.

Ace got out of the bed and told his name to "Portgas. , sir" he bow to the old man after , later found they were also the same size. He look at a mirror near by he was now a 12 year old. He was surprised by his appearance. Then saw his Whitebeard tattoo on his back was gone, but the tattoo on his right arm was there, ASCE with the s crossout was still on. He was relieved that it was there.

Then he turn around and saw Makarov with a look of worry. " Say old man where am I?" asked Ace. Makarov smile and said "you're in Fiore, Magnolia

and in a guild called fairy tail, my boy".

Ace was now in the new world Whitebread was talking about. "Hey, everyone the kid woke up" yelled a pink hair boy. "Aye, sir" said a blue cat with wings, it surprise Ace when it was flying around the room. "Enough, Natsu our guest is trying to rest, I suggest to remain silent" saying a red hair girl giving the boy vicious look.

"That fire breath does know to shut up" said a dark hair boy in his underpants coming in the room. Then the pink hair boy name Natsu punch, the dark hair boy. It cause them to both boys to fight it each other.

Ace just watch as the red hair girl stop them. Then wonder about something, he then grab a knife near by, then stab it through his hand. It shock everyone in the room, the red hair girl began to look for bandages, but saw the wound on the boy began to close be flames.

Everyone was amaze at what they witness before there eyes. "My what amazing magic you have boy."

Said the master. But, then everyone heard a loud rumble, Ace smile and said "Got any food around here?". Later, everyone in the guild was surprise of how much food the mysterious boy the boy could eat.

"Man, he eats a lot, right Erza? Said a brown hair girl. Erza only watch as the boy ate his 15th plate of food. "So what your name?" Saying a small white hair girl with a smile on her face. Ace swallow the last of his food and yelled "my name is Portgas. ". Erza began to approach the boy knowing what his name was, "so Ace why where you in the ocean?". But didn't get an answer, but only heard a snore. Ace was asleep, everyone was yet again surprise by Ace.

He soon woke up after a hour and saw everyone was around him. But, Erza was the only one sitting in front of him. "Now that you're awake will you answer my questions?" She said. " I'll try my best to do so." Said Ace with a huge smirk on face. It made some of the young girls, including Erza, to blush.

Erza asked " why where you in the ocean?"

Ace knew it was going to be difficult to answer, " how good are you in listing in long a stories?".

Ace told everyone what had happen to him, who he was, how his world was, the life had there and how he arrived in this world.

Once again everyone was surprise by Ace. "Its seem you went through a lot" said the master. "Now I don't know what to do now" said sighing Ace who now look up on the ceiling of the guild. The master came toward Ace and said " how about joining our guild?".

Ace surprise by the answer. " Are you sure you want an ex-pirate with a bounty of 550, 000, 000 jewels, to join your guild?" Asked Ace. " A pirate? No I see a boy who needs a new start in the world" the master said with a big smile.

Ace had found a new family. He couldn't help, but smile. "Now to celebrate the arrival of our new member" yelled Makarov, but Ace fell asleep once again.

"Something, tell me this will a normal thing for us." Sigh Gary

...

Everyone in the guild laugh, they began the party. Cana and Erza were having a conversation about Ace. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy playing tag with each other. Gray, Mirajane and Elfman were playing poker, not the strip version, even though Gray was in his underwear. While Ace was asleep, but he wasn't having pleased one.

Ace was having a nightmare, he was remembering his battle with Blackbeard. He and Blackbeard were battling at that town on the island, they were about to deliver their final attacks, until he heard his brother scream. Ace turn around and saw Luffy with a magma fist through him. " **LUFFY",** Ace tried to go toward him, but was soon surrounded by darkness. "Zehahaha, you can't escape darkness Ace" laughing Blackbeard. Ace began to drown in darkness, unable to do anything. He was about to be fully submerged in darkness, until he heard a voice, "Hey, Ace fight me."

Ace was soon woken up, by Natsu who wanted to test Ace's skill. "Natsu it rude to wake someone when they need rest, how many times do i have to tell?" yelled Erza, "It okay, I accept his challenge" yawning Ace from sleep, "I wasn't having much of a rest anyway ". Erza look concerned by the answer, "so then which one of us should go first?" yelled Natsu. Ace only reply with a taunt, Natsu charge Ace with a fist of fire, " _huh, he uses fire this should be interesting"_ thought Ace as slide to the right and then drove his foot down on Natsu head, to slam on the ground. Everyone was cheering from the sidelines, Natsu got up and said his most powerful attack, " **Fire dragon: Roar"**.

Flame soon surround Ace, everyone panic what of had happen, "Natsu, what the hell, you killed him" yelled Mirajane. "No worries, no harm done." everyone turn toward the flames, Ace was there unharmed walking out of the fire, not even a burn mark on him. Everyone mumble of the event they had witness, "okay, Natsu its my turn" said Ace with a grin," **Hik...** , woah!". Ace was stop by a large hand in the way, he saw it was the master who stop him. " Master ? Why you stop us?" question Ace.

Master reply by pointing the ground where Ace was, and saw the short he was wearing were burn off and he was nude. His face red, quickly cover himself and ran toward the back of the guild. All the girls of guild were dumbfounded and there faces filled with red. Ace return with a red shirt, black shorts and sandals. He bow and apologize to everyone for what had happen especially to the girls.

...

Day turn to night quickly, Ace wonder where he was going to sleep tonight, he could camp out in the woods since had experience of hunting, making

fire with his devil fruit and fishing. But the master appear before him and offer to stay in the girl dorms. "I don't usually allow it ,but I'll make except" said Makarov then pointed to Erza, " This is Erza, you may know her already, she will be your guide to the dorms. ", they made their path toward the girl dorms after saying goodbye to the master. They follow a path that lead towards a hill, Erza watch Ace the whole time, as he look at the stars and was carefully observing them as new them by heart. "Didn't anyone teach you not to stare" Ace said as he still look at sky, as if he knew what Erza was doing.

Erza, then look towards the ground embarrassment, "sorry, I was curious of the tattoo on your arm ment." She reply. He soon stop and look in the ground, he didn't say anything for a while and then pointed to crossout s of the tattoo.

"Its a reminder of someone dear that I lost, to the corrupt world I used to live in." Ace whisper in the night, "He was my brother and best friend, I cried for the first time in years, when I heard about his death", Erza began to feel sadness in her heart,

"Never wanted to go through that, I never want anyone close to me die ever again, so that why I came a pirate to become strong, so i could protect my nakamas" Ace continue more loudly, "I RATHER DIED THAN TO ANYONE I CARE ABOUT GONE, BEFORE MY EYES." Then he felt two arms wrap around and heard Erza crying on his shoulders.

"NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS EVER AGAIN" she scream, "Protecting someone doesn't have to cost your life Ace!". Ace look at Erza, in eyes he saw the pain he cause her, " _she must lost someone too"._

He place his hand on her head, "I promise to never died" he smile lightly and kiss her on the forehead, in which made Erza blush. They soon arrive to the dorms and Erza showed him his room. Before, he enter the room, "Ace?", he turn around to Erza, " thank you" and then kiss him on the cheek and left.

Ace felt as he made a bond with Erza. He would soon reach out to other for companionship. He had new family to protect and this time he would have the power to do so. He train everyday to keep his promise to Erza. He didn't want anyone to feel that kind of pain he saw.


	2. Fire fist

**I don't own fairy tail or one piece.**

 **Years later**

"We got gold let leave now!" Yelled a random dark guild member.

The dark guild members ran to forest, carrying large bags of gold. "Man that was easy job" a member said to his guild. " Yeah, those villagers didn't stand a chance." another said. Went inside a cave, where there guild was hiding in. "Hey everyone we're back" said a dark guild member. But, no one answer, they began to look around the cave and found their fellow guild member on the ground.

One of the member rush to one of their fallen allies. He asked him who did this, and whisper words that made him shake in fear. " we need to get out of here" whimper the dark guild member on the ground next to his allie.

The other guild members were beginning to shake in fear. " I agree you guys should get out of here and as quickly as possible. " said a voice in the shadows. The dark guild members turn around and saw a man wearing an orange hat with a red bandanna around it, red beads around his neck, wearing a blue dress shirt, but unbutton to expose his chest, black shorts with brown belt and black boots.

"Who the hell are you asshole" said a member.

"That a real fallow mouth you got there" said the man in the shadow. Coming closer into the light.

"Hey, isn't he... oh god its him, that guy from fairy

tail" said one of the dark guild member in fear.

"You mean that guy who destroy all those dark guilds with that technique" said another member.

"He's the one who leaves a trail of fire in every battle he fights" another whimpering in fear.

"Yeah, I'm fire-fist Ace" Ace, saying it with a grin on his face. He yelled the technique he was fear throughout the fiore, " **Hiken!"** and left a trail of fire in the cave.

...

Ace return to the village with the bags gold in his hands and villagers began to praise Ace for his hard

work in get back there gold. They paid him, his

1, 500, 000 jewels for the job and he began journey to his home.

It was eight years, since he arrive fiore and joining fairy tail. He was given a second chance to live and he was living it to the fullest. He became a S-rank wizard after years of training with fairy tail and made friends with everyone in the guild, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Gray, Cana, Mirajane and others.

He remember not understanding the language, Erza taught him all the letters and reading. He would fall asleep in middle of lessons, but with time he was able to learn. He would play Natsu, Happy and Lisanna in forest and tell them stories of his adventure, they were like little siblings to him . He would still wonders about his brother Luffy and that bastard Blackbeard, but he knew that Luffy would beat him and become pirate king.

He soon arrive at the guild and was greeted by everyone. He arrive at the bar, he went and order 30 pieces of meat. "Hello, Ace how did the mission go?"asked Mirajane, Ace gave thumbs up for a sign of success, with his mouth stuff. Mirajane was on of his close friends, they use to do missions when they were younger."So where the master, Mirajane?" asked Ace wonder where the master was. " He's at the alliance meeting today at Clover, Ace". He remember master saying something about but he was asleep at the time and was appointed to look after the guild when he was gone. "Hey, Ace when you arrive man?", he turned and saw Loki coming toward him. "Hey, Loki just right..t.. ", Ace asleep at the middle of conversation. Everyone knew about Ace's sleep condition.

He was woken by an argument between, two people he knew who would never stop banging heads, Natsu and Gray. "Them, fighting a Mirajane?" Asked Ace half-asleep. "Yeah, those two never seem to stop." She answer. Both of them were close friends of him, in which he cared deeply.

"Yeah feel sorry for blonde, there" said Cana after drinking her booze. Both, him and Cana would have the largest drinking contest, to see who was the better drinker. It was the only way they got to know each other. "Yeah she a real man!" Yelled Elfman, Ace was amazed how much Elfman grew threw out the years. "Elfman she a girl. " Ace reply, " _but think he grew up as much, as I thought_ ", he thought.

Ace then, saw a blonde girl who he never saw before, next to them. "Yo, Mira who the new girl." Ace asking sleepy. "Oh that Lucy right there she recently join the guild." answer Mira. Then Natsu saw Ace near the bar next to a mountain of plates. "Hey, Ace your back! Fight me."yelled Natsu charging toward Ace with a fist of fire. Ace always fought with Natsu when they were little, it help him, to get even stronger. Natsu seem to be little brother to him, exactly like Luffy and Sabo, a brother that he need to teach some manners.

Ace garb the dragonslayer wrist, throw him to the wall and then threw a table when he tried to get up. "Happy the score" he asked the flying blue cat, " 100 wins, 0 losses, sir." answer Happy. Ace was surprise how many times he won against Natsu. He still remember, how many times he beat Luffy. " That was a cheap shot Ace, now I'm going all out.", Natsu was about to charge again, but LokI came in guild and yelled "Erza coming".

Everyone stared to panic, "why is everyone acting up, who's this Erza person?" Asked Lucy. Ace laugh and answer with a smirk, " She a demon". It caused Lucy to sweat hard and to panic."That wasn't nice, Ace" Mira scolding Ace. "I'm sorry" apologize Ace, "but it's not half true you know". Erza came and began to nagged to everyone about their behaviors and they were disgracing fairy tail. Erza was one of his closest friends he had, he knew her power personally. She was in equal term of power with him, they would usually be in a tie, when they fought.

"Where Natsu and Gray?" asked Erza. Everyone answer and point where they were and saw the two hugging each other. "Just here hanging here with my best friend." said Gray, "Aye, sir" Natsu imitating Happy. "Ha, ha, ha, man, Natsu who knew you could imite Happy so well" laugh Ace, knowing they didn't want to anger her. Erza turned and saw Ace, " So , Ace you have also arrive also" said Erza with a smile. "Yeah, just came back and I got you something form my job." Said Ace, in which cause stars to show in Erza's eyes.

Ace pulled a beautiful blue dress from his bag and Erza quickly grab it from his hands. She quickly exam it and put it away somewhere else. " And here's my gift to you Ace" Erza show the horn she had it was quite impressive, he would put it on the top of his house for decoration for later. They both exchange souvenirs every time they went on s-rank missions, it was like tradition for both of them as friends . But, Ace knew she wanted something else, he saw in her eyes and asked her. "Observant, as ever Ace, yes I need you, Natsu and Gray help on a job, meet ." Erza reply.

Everyone in the guild was surprise include Ace, Erza needed all of them for a job. Mira said "Erza, Gary, Natsu and Ace strongest team of Fairy tail".

...

At the train station

Natsu and Gray were arguing between themselves. Lucy was talking to herself of what Mira said to her.

 **Flashback**

 _"Natsu and Gray will fight when Erza isn't around, so you'll need to go to keep them in check, okay?"_

Lucy moan " how can I stop two monsters like them".

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting", Lucy turn around and saw the man from the guild early with a green bag, and Erza with a ton of luggage, and was shock how much she carry. Ace glance toward Lucy and began to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Portgas. , you must be Lucy right, the newcomer, Mira told me about you.", Erza notice she was also new and introduce herself. She knew, Ace was formal in his introduction to new members.

Ace look at the time and said " crap we're going to be late if we don't get on" pull his hat down. "Wait" yelled Natsu, "I'll go on one condition".

Ace somewhat knew what Natsu wanted, "let me guess, a fight between Erza and me? ", it seem right, since he saw a fire in his eyes. He sigh and look toward Erza, she nodded in agreement, it was settled then they would both fight Natsu when they came back.

He look at Gray and asked if he wanted to fight as well. "No, thanks I wouldn't like to go to a hospital anytime so" He said calmly. Gray was one of the cool headed person he ever knew, but only when

Natsu wasn't around. He always had a habbit of striping his clothes, Ace related it to his sleep condition. He and Gray both lost someone who was family to them and both bonded by it. Everyone began to enter the train.

...

On the train Natsu began to get motion sickness, Erza told him to sit next to her. But, only to be punch in the gut by Erza. Gray and Lucy were shocked of what had happen, but Ace only continue looking toward the sky, pretending it didn't happen. Gray asked about the job they were doing.

"Its about the dark guild, Eisenwald." Erza reply

Ace turn toward Erza direction as she said those words, " what are those bastards trying to do?"

His voice filled with rage. In which send a cold chill through the spins for Gray and Lucy. Erza knew, that he had heard of them before, since he was responsible for many dark guilds disbandments.

"Calm yourself, Ace before we proceed." order Erza, as she felt a surge a heat form him. Ace took a deep breath and slowly cooled down. "Sorry, about that Erza, just those guys really piss me off." Reply Ace. He wanted to continue the debriefing, Erza explain what she heard in a bar, how they were going to use, a idem called lullaby, for something to gain their guild power. Gray and Lucy thought about what Erza had told them, they wonder what they were planning to do with the lullaby.

Lucy look at Ace ,who hat shield his eye, and wonder what he was thinking about. "Hey, Ace what do you think about the case?" She asked him, who didn't answer and which bother her. "Maybe he thinking about the case hard, he didn't hear you." Said Happy. " Or maybe he's..." Gray went and poke Ace on the shoulder and then heard him snore. "How the hell can you sleep at time like this, Ace?" Scream Gray, who woke him up by it.

"Says the guy who strip without noticing it" Yawn Ace, as he pointed Gray body who's without a shirt.

"My clothes" yelled Gray surprised. Ace did hear what Erza said, he was going to stop what they were going to do. He couldn't those forgive who use dark methods to gain power, he also heard about someone called Ergior who was there ace. He wanted to meet him personally, to see his power. They soon arrive at a stop and Ace carried Natsu to the bathroom to recover, later bought 20 rice balls to go for the trip. And then drag Natsu who was screaming back to the train.

"So, Erza what kind of magic do you use?" asked Lucy. Happy then reply " Her magic beautiful, it cause her opponent to spill blood". Then, cause Lucy to sweat. "You're getting juicy lucy" said Happy. " It not as beautiful as Gray magic thou." Erza reply. Lucy then looked Gray who created the fairy tail sign out of ice by placing his hand together, "wow, that so cool" Lucy cheered " so that why you and Natsu get along, he's fire, your ice". "No I just hate his guts" he reply.

She, then look at Ace stuffing his face with rice balls. She was afraid to ask, " what magic do you do Ace?". "Hmmm, ... GULP, what did you say Lucy? " Ace said with a confused look. "She asked about your magic, Ace" Erza reply while eating a strawberry shortcake. Ace then turn Lucy and apologize for not listing, "Okay, watch careful now Lucy." Ace told her, Ace pulled out his knife for his bag, she began to worry and then stab the knife in his chest.

Lucy scream at top her lungs, thinking him just committed suicide. " Ace, that not funny, you shouldn't scare someone like that" **Erza** said as she finish her shortcake. Lucy turn to Ace and saw he wasn't bleeding, but saw his wound being close by flames. " Woah, how did you do that?" Lucy asked in surprise by what she saw, "Are you a fire mage?". Ace only grin and turn to Erza to give her explanation of his strange power, "No, Ace's power are one of kind" Erza began to explain, "He is a devil fruit eater", Lucy never heard of a devil fruit eater before.

"I ate a fruit called, the meri-meri fruit, thanks to it my body change into flames" Ace began to explain to Lucy, "But I can no longer swim in sea, if I did I would drown and lose all my powers". Lucy was amazed by Ace's powers and wanted to learn more. " What your magic Lucy?" Asked Ace. " oh, I'm a celestial wizard, I summon celestial spirits". She show her keys, they soon arrive at their destination. "Huh, that cool..l.." Ace then fell asleep, Lucy was surprise of sleeping in mid sentence, "He sleep again? Wow, how much does time does he sleep?" Lucy asked.

...

"Alright everyone lets go the hotel to discuss our strategy against Eisenwald." Erza order. " Wait minute! Are we missing someone?" Ace asked as he look around. He counted Gray, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Natsuu... , he then quickly remember he left Natsu on the train! "Oh crap! Natsu he's still on the train!" Ace yelled as he saw the train depart.

"How could you forgot about Natsu, Ace! He was your responsible!" Erza yelled in anger to him.

" I fell asleep, I forgot about him when I woke up! And you rush all of us out of the train so couldn't grab him, you control freak! Ace argued with her. Erza then grab the brakes that control the train to make it stop, they later found lamblia-power car and went chasing their comrade.

Ace, swiftly and rapidly drove the car to the train. He won many trophies in racing around Fiore, and also know as "fire-fast Ace" by it. " Faster we need to reach Natsu quickly!" Demand Erza, " Don't rush me, this is delicate machine to maneuver!" yelled Ace as dodge some obstacles. "Damn it, Ace slow down would ya?" said Gray on top of the car, just then Natsu flew out the window of the train and land on Gray, which cause him to let go of the car and fall.

Ace quickly turn the car around. Both of his nakama were on the ground and reach out to get on there feet. "What happen?"asked Lucy as she got off the car. "A guy from Eisenwald attack me on the train" explain Natsu, but then was punch by Erza, "why didn't you stop them!" she demand. "Lates, argued later Erza! We got a train to catch!" Ace yelled when he got on the driver seat of the car and drove. He knew they needed to reach the train no matter the cost!

...

"Curse magic!" Yelled Ace while driving the car. Lucy explain to them what lullaby was, when Natsu described it. " yeah, when use it can kill a large population when use" she told them, "It was created by the dark wizard, Zeref!". Ace now knew he couldn't waste anymore time, he soon increase the speed of the vehicle. Eisenwald now had an item that could kill many people, he wasn't going to let that happen!

"Hmmm..., there was something important I needed to tell you Lucy, but what was it?" Whispering Happy," *fish, delicious, weird, weird, weird". Lucy thought Happy was being weird talking to himself. They, then saw a small army unit posted at a train station, as they drove by. "They must know about Eisenwald plan of using lullaby!", Erza explain, "Ace speed it up, we need to get the next city!". "You got Erza!" Ace yelled as he increase the vehicle even more.

...

"You allow the fairy tail member to see lullaby, you fool, Kageyama!" yelled a gray hair man with a scythe. The man name Kageyama move from the side when a attack sliced through a train seat, from his superior! "I'm sorry Erigor" whimper Kageyama.

" If they now try to interfere with us, it will be a decision they will regret.", Erigor said with the lullaby in his hand. " We need to forward our plans even more" Erigor said with a smile.

 **please, give me your comments on what I need to improve**


	3. Fire fist 2

**I don't own fairy tail or one piece please support the official release.**

"Here we are" Ace yelled as they arrive at the train station. They saw a crowd surrounding the train station!

Erza soon reach one of the conductor and ask what had happened, but before he could answer, he was headbutted by Erza for not responding quickly enough.

She did this again and again, "anyone who can respond quick enough, is useless to Erza" said Lucy in fright. Ace know Erza eagerness first hand, it cause him a lot of trouble in jobs they did together. "You can say that if you like" Ace said while rubbing his head.

Erza soon got the information she wanted and order all of them to enter the train station. "A small army unit came into the train station to secure Eisenwald, just recently" she explain,"but, I don't believe they would succeed".

Everyone in group also believe her words, those soldiers were go against entire wizard guild. "Well, speak of the devil" Gray said as he saw the soldiers on the ground. "They must be here already" said Ace," we should hurry".

"Mmmmm...", Ace turn to see Natsu, who was still sick, on Lucy's back. "He still sick from the ride? " Ace said in wonder,"that will be hassle".

"We're here", Erza said when they enter the train deck. " well, well the flies have come to play!" Said Erigor on top of the train. The group found themselves, face to face, against the entire Eisenwald guild.

" So you guys are Eisenwald am I correct? Asked Ace with cold eyes, 'And thus make you up there Erigor? ". Erigor only answer with a grin, in which cause Ace's blood to boil. "What are you planning to do with lullaby ?" order Erza, wanting know the dark guild plan.

"Well we plan to get even on those who took our right" Erigor began to explain, " with lullaby, we will use the train station speakers, we will be able to spread it deadly melody throughout the town." Lucy then yelled "But that wouldn't give your rights back, and beside you lost them because you continue doing evil deeds".

"We no longer want rights, we now want power, with that we will rule Fiore!" Erigor answered, and began flying through the air. "Wind magic!" Yelled Happy when he saw him fly. "Well you flies will be in the afterlife, to see the era of darkness" said Kageyama with a sly smile, then shadow snakes were about to attack them. Natsu was about to take action until..., **Kagero!,** a fiery blast went and buried the snakes to dust and shock Kageyama.

"You talk about sneaking revenge on the ones, who took your rights by gaining power." Ace began to speak in the flames of his attack, " but truth is that you are weak as a children and like a children you throw a tantrum to gain the attention of other, to show your suffering", his voice began to rise. "THIS, DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE THE LIVES OF OTHER, TO BECOME POWERFUL, BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKNESSES!".

Lucy was impressed by the word of wisdom from Ace, but cause the dark guild to be filled with anger. Erza, Gray and Natsu, knew Ace was relating to them, to the government that he live in his world, they would pick on the weak to become more powerful and stomp on those who rebel.

"Well, then try to stop me then hero." Erigor said as he disappear into thin air. "Natsu, Gray go after Erigor, with the two of you can defeat Erigor!" Erza order, " Ace you stay with Lucy and me to fend off the members". Ace wanted to chase Erigor himself, but he wouldn't disobey Erza's orders.

"Natsu, Gray, when you find Erigor, make sure you take him down, no matter what!" Ace said with fire in his eyes. He then took of his blue dress shirt and revile his fairy tail on his back, it was large and purple. The mark had replace were his whitebeard tattoo to show he was in a new family.

Both, wizards began to search for Erigor, while Erza, Lucy and Ace stayed behind to fight the dark guild members. "Attack" yelled one of them, Erza then pull out her sword form space and Ace tip his hat as sign for battle.

The member began to charge, Erza attack multiple of enemies with one attack and Ace the made his hands shape like guns and yelled **"HIGAN",** then began to shoot fiery bullets to his foes. Lucy then called the gate of the carb, cancer, a man with scissors and claws came out, " Cancer, give them a cut!" Lucy order. "Alright, shrimp" yelled Cancer as he disarmed and cut their hair bald.

"Amazing" Erza said to Lucy celestial spirit, which boost Lucy self confidence, "but, he should say snip, instead of shrimp". Lucy then lost her confidence, Ace so began to feel exhausted in the battle. He already use to much magic energy in coming here.

" Erza we need to finish this now" Ace said out of breath. Erza then began to requip her armor to " **the knight"** and Ace began to create a fist of fire. A fat, green hair man began to talk, "could those be them"? "The Tinana, the Queen of the fairies" and

"Fire-Fist Ace, the fire devil"?

"Dance my swords, **circle sword** " Erza said with a roar, the sword began to pierce the enemies. "Here, it comes!" Ace said with excitement " **HIKEN",** the fiery blast was so large it consume everything in its path, until there was nothing.

"Phew ,that over with" Ace sigh. He almost had no energy in him.

"I'm out of here" cried the fat mage running.

"Lucy go after him" Erza commanded, "me?" Lucy began to question, but received a dirty look from Erza and being her task. Ace then, fell on his knees from exhaustion.

Erza quickly came to his side, "you shouldn't strain yourself" she said with worry as she lifted him up.

"Don't worry Erza, i'm okay" Ace said as got back on his feet, " I'm just worried, about Natsu and Gray". Ace was still wondering about sending them off, but he knew they would disappoint him.

...

"Why Ace send the both us?" Natsu compland

"Yeah, I don't need your help in taking down Erigor" Gray yelled

"Shut up you ice head, no way you're facing Erigor"

"Try to stop me lizard face, if you can"

The two wizards then saw two hallway, and knew they had go to separate paths.

"Let's split up to cover more ground" Gray suggest. The wizard then exchange glances to signal their separation, to find Erigor.

"Let's make Ace proud, Gray" Natsu yelled to his friend as he ran down the hall.

Gray only smile when he heard what Natsu said. " _Yeah, let's make him proud"_ Gray thought _" after all he's our brother"_

 _..._

 **Flashback 5 years ago...**

 _In a forest..,_

 _"Hey, Gray, Natsu, come over will yeah?, the two approach the young Ace. He then open a bottle of sake and pour it in three glasses._

 _"Did you know when people exchange sake they become brothers?" the young Ace said to the two as they hold their cups. " I don't want to be brother to this stripper freak", young Natsu complained, "me too, you asshole" Gray reply and then began crashing head._

 _"Yeah, but I want to be your guy's brother" Ace said with a smile, then the two boy stop, look each other and sigh. They all pick up their cup and yelled " from now on we are now brothers". And then drink sake, "yeah, brothers", Ace whisper with a smile._

 **Flashback ends...**

Ace still remember that moment as it was yesterday. He, then heard Erza, coming back. _"She must be done, warning the people"_ Ace thought.

Erza, came and was out of breath, Ace wonder why she like that. "Ace" Erza yelled " it was a trap all along".

Ace was only speech less of the words.. he just heard...

 **At clove**

The guild masters were having their annual alliance meeting.

"This here a party" yelled Makarov while drinking a beer.

"Hey, Makarov how are you, dearling?" Said a bald wizard, this is Bob the guild leader of Blue Pegasus.

"Nothing Bob just joining this feast, how are you these days"

Bob began to bush and cheerfully answer, by the way Bob a guy.

"You know Makarov, you should keep an eye on your kids" said a wizard with a hat and dog collar, he's Gold, the guild leader of Quatros Cerberus.

" The council been pissed about Fairy Tail actions"

Makarov reply "there just jealous, since my wizards are hot"

Then a blue bird came in to give the short man a letter and open it.

"Hello" it was a hologram of Mirajane.

"Oh, everyone look this is Mirajane" yelled the old man.

Everyone soon surround the old man, telling him how she grown.

"Oh, by the way master great news Ace, Erza, Natsu and Gray have from the strongest team in Fairy Tail" she said with a smile.

The old almost had a heart attack when he heard those words, " _those 4 could destroy a city"_. thought the old man.

"Ace, huh, that name sound familiar" Gold whisper, "now, I remember, Maki you 'll never believe what the concil just declare."

Makarov soon turn to his old friend, "what is it Gold?"

...

 **At the train station**

Ace was soon surrounded by a wall of wind, that was blocking the paths to leave the station. Soon Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy came a long.

"Ace" yelled the pink hair teen, " what going on?"

"Its seem that our pal Erigor had lock us up." Ace reply, with a cold look of anger that would make the devil shake in fear.

"There more to their plan Ace" yelled Gray which made Ace worry, " They're planning to use the flute on the master alliance group".

Ace soon had a quick flash of the master though his mind, how he remember the help he revive from him. To make him apart of his family. Ace had already lost Whitebeard, he won't lose anyone else.

Kageyama on Natsu shoulders, who was injured by his fellow guild member, confirm it. Ace blood began to boiled he had enough of Erigor bulls# t.

 **"Like hell they are, Enkai",** Ace was soon surround by a small field of fire, **"Hashibriga"** , a tower of fire sprouted out where Ace was standing and collated with the wall of wind. Ace's attack pounded against the wall as sparks flew everywhere, **"I will go through this wall and I will stop you Erigor!"**

Natsu, Gray and everyone else stand back as far away as they could to avoid getting burn.

But, the fire soon was extinguish, and Ace standing where the the fire was, "Man, only if I didn't was to much energy, that attack would have gone through" he said paniting.

" _Would, Ace is really strong, maybe even stronger then Natsu"_ Lucy thought in surprise of the devil fruit eater powers.

" _Ace"_ , Erza whisper, as her close friend was standing there, gritting his teeth.

...

 **At Clove the wizard alliance meeting**

"What are you serious Gold?", Makarov asked him with a shocking reaction of what his friend had just said.

"Yeah, I'm serious, the council will give the news tomorrow" Gold reply

Makarov soon began to leave the room to have some thought on what his friend just said.

" _Ace , it amazing how much you have grown so much, but never, not in million years that you would be announced as one of the ten wizard sanits"_

A smile soon began to appear on the old man face, _"I know that you'll make the guild proud, Ace and I hope you and the others are doing well on your job"_

He look at the window and began to remeber a dear memory,

 **8 years ago...**

 _"Hey, master" Makarov soon turn to see the young Ace looking toward the ocean, "do you believe that I sould have gotten a second chance?"_

 _Makarov looked at the sky, "I don't, but the answer is in your heart, Ace and you know what the answer will be"._

 _Ace was amazed by the old man words, "thanks I think that will satisfy me for now" and smile a goofy grind._

 _..._

"Find the answer, Ace I know you can" Makarov whisper as walk out of the building.

...

 **At the train station**

 **" I will protect..."** Ace began to from a fiery fist, as began to regain breath, **" the man who gave me, my new life!", HIKAN!"**

The large blast of fire blast through the wall of wind, but so closed up, "damn it, need to be more powerful".

"Hey I now what I was going to say to Lucy" said the blue cat and everyone soon turn tto look at him.

Happy then pull out a golden key.

"Hey thats.." Lucy began to speak, "the gate of the virgin, Vergo".

"Yeah, I found it lying around so I decided to pick it up"

Lucy took the key from, "don't worry guys I'll get us out".

" How " everyone asked, Lucy then open the gate of the Vergo and then appear a maid with pink hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Vergo", said the maid, Ace saw the maid and blush in how cute she was in the maid outfit.

"Huh, I never knew, how maid outfit look on the girl", Then Erza wrote down on a piece of paper to buy a maid outfit.

" she'll make a tunnel for us to escape" Lucy explain.

"Is that what you want me to do princess?" Lucy nodded and Vergo began to drill a hole. Everyone was soon was able to escape.

...

 **That will be the end of this chapter, I hope you like. I now wonder if you guys give me your thoughts on what new technique Ace could use.**

 **Please comment.**

 **P.S. I 'm plannig to have three members of Fairy Tail to have a love interest in Ace try to guess who**


	4. Fire fist 3

**I don't own fairy tail or one piece.**

"Yeah, we're free!" Yelled Ace at the top of his lungs.

The first one were free from Erigor wall of wind, it took the help of Lucy new celestial spirit to free them. As all of them got out of the hole.

They were now being blew by Erigor wall of wind.

"Man, this storm is really blowing..." Axe was yelling until, he saw something unexpected.

The maid celestial spirit was holding down Lucy skirt, but not her own, both he and Gray were seeing the panties of the maid.

(Wow)

8

"Ahh..ahhhh.." both Ace and Gray mumbling.

Ezra then pounded Ace in the head for his shamefulness, " What the hell Ezra". Ezra then replies to the pirate, " How dare you look other panties, ...but my own".

"What do you mean her skirt was flying up..., wait was that last part?" Question Ace, but only saw Ezra turn around to hide her blushing.

Ace then look around and notice they were one annoying dragon slayer and blue flying cat. He then knew, what had happen.

 **In the air…**

" Hurry up happy we got to catch up to Erigor" Natsu commanded his blue flying cat.

They were racing toward Erigor, He knew if he didn't stop him he would kill the masters at the alliance meeting.

 **Elsewhere…**

" I'll kill him when I get my hands on that pink haired idiot" scream Ace while driving the Magic power car, with the face of pure rage. Gray, Lucy and Ezra were in the back listening to what their devil fruit was saying.

"Man, Natsu going to get it when Ace gets his hands on him" whispered Gray, with sweat drops on his forehead.

"But, how will he find Natsu" asked Lucy with a face of confusion. Then, both Ezra and Gray pull out a piece of paper, "vivi paper" they both answer.

"What's that?" Lucy asked not knowing what that is. Ezra looks at the paper and smile.

"It's a special kind of paper that a person makes, to help them find someone by giving following the paper." She reply

"Wow, that so cool"

"Indeed, everyone in the guild has one, so that Ace knows where they are"

Ace only smile, when he heard those words. They knew he would always find, when they were in trouble.

Then, Ace saw someone in distinct, slow the vehicle and check who it is. He saw a teen with pink hair and scarf, it was Natsu. Ace then jump off the car, grab Natsu and began to pounding him.

"Ace please stops!" Natsu scream, " Happy help" ,only to see the blue cat munching on a fish.

"The hell Natsu, you had me worried sick, don't do anything like that again" Ace commanded as he was scolding the dragon slayer.

Ace let go off Natsu and saw Erigor on the floor, he was shock in how he was burnt and beaten up.

"Whoa, Natsu did you do this Erigor?" Ace asked his little brother, in which Natsu smiled widely. Happy told everyone in how Erigor was having the upper hand until.

 **Flashback...**

 _"_ _Give up you fly, you can't touch me in my gale armor" Erigor yelled with a smiled._

 _Natsu was struggling for dear life, " what can I do now?", whimper Natsu, he then remembers words of wisdom from Ace._

 _"_ _Natsu, fire isn't only a weapon for destruction. It is weapon to light up the darkest of times. Nothing in this world can put out that kind of fire. Let it burn through so that you can fight any opponent."_

 _Natsu then got to his feet and cover his entire body with fire, as he release the fire Ace was talking about, " Erigor," Erigor flinch when he heard those words, " I'm taking you down" and unleash a barrage of fists at Erigor._

…

Ace and everyone was surprise at the result of the battle and knew they had completed their mission.

Then all of the sunned Kageyama use his shadow magic, to grab lullaby and hijacking the car. Everyone was shocked of what had happen.

...

Then so everyone hurry to the alliance meeting, to catch Kage, before he released lullaby.

They arrive at the destination, and saw the master with Kage. They were about to approach him until, they were stop by master Goldmine and master Bob.

Kageyama was about to play, until "nothing will change" Kageyama soon stop, "weak will remain weak, we humans a weak beings and nothing in this world will change that", to tell you the truth it's better to be weak.

Kageyama couldn't play the flute, "I surrender", and drop the flute. Everyone soon ran to the master, in excitement.

"That was incredible, old man" yelled Ace as he pick up the master and throwing him in the air.

Makarov smile in his children's happiness.

"Yes, that speech brought tears to my eyes." Ezra told the master with tears in her eyes.

But, it was too early to celebrate.

"Fine then I'll devour their souls on my own" they heard a voice, it came from lullaby.

It turn into a giant demon with 3 eyes, "I'll devour all of you".

Ace looks up and sigh, "Man guys looks like we got work to do.", and he tipped his hat and cover himself in flames.

Gray, Ezra, and Natsu prepare themselves for battle, "right".

...

Gray was first, " **ice maker lace** " and unleashes icy lances toward the demon,

Ezra then turns to her **the knight** armor and began slicing the demon.

Natsu then toward the monster and yelled **"Fire dragon iron fist", and smack right on the demon face.**

"That is enough I will destroy you all" lullaby was sucking the life out of trees and grass. They knew lullaby was about to play the song, but Ace didn't worry.

When the monster release its music nothing came out, "what but how" lullaby question.

"I went and crave you some new holes on you when you were a flute", Ace answer, "so that you couldn't play your music".

Everyone was amazed by Ace's plan, "now then it's my turn to have fun as well, **Dia enkei"**. Fire, large amount of it, surrounded Ace, the heat of fire was relentless.

Goldmine was amazed by Ace's power, " _so that's why he was nominated to be wizard saint"_.

Ezra, Gray, Natsu and the master knew what, he was releasing his strongest attack.

 **"Entei"** , Ace then use the fire to create a large fireball, "now then let's see if a demon can survive the power of the sun", Ace whispered.

Lullaby was frightened by the man's power, "you, you're a monster".

Ace then smile, "yeah, I'm the fire devil who lives with fairies", and then release the attack on Lullaby, it cause a large fiery explosion and engulfed the entire area.

Lullaby burn to a crisp, Lucy and Happy cheered, Ace had defeated the demon. Natsu went jump on Ace and gave him a big hug, "you did it, you did it Ace".

Ace smiled, Gray gave a thumb up, and Ezra surprisingly went and kisses Ace on the cheek. It causes the fire man to blush in embarrassment.

"My lively youngsters" master Bob commented.

"Yeah lively, but..." master Goldmine went and pointed at the building were the conference was being held. It was nothing, but a crater.

Ace went and rubbed the back of his head, " I should have hold back huh?".

Master Makarov was shock and then his spirit came out of.

"Master were sorry!", Ezra pooling to the master as she chase the master spirit.

...

Ace and everyone soon ran away from the mob for destroying the building.

"Poor, Maki" Goldmine whispered as he saw his old friend and along with his children running.

"I might have to agree with their master Goldmine" reply as voice forms the shadows.

Goldmine turns and saw a man. His blonde wavy hair, a red hat, tattoos on his face on his mouth and left eye, cigarette in his mouth and wearing rune wizard uniform with a black fur coat over.

"Huh, it's been awhile, Donquixote Corazon." Master Goldmine reply to the man in front of him.

Corazon was one of the generals of the rune wizards, and the member of the wizard council.

"Fairy tail has causing a lot of trouble lately" Corazon told Goldmine.

"Yup, there one crazy bunch alright" the guild master reply.

Corazon only nodded and headed off to meet with his troops. He was only thinking of one person in mind, Portagus D. Ace.

" _We have another person who has the will of D in this world"_

 _..._

 **At fairy tail guild**

Ace was being scolded by Makarov.

"You complete idoit Ace, how could you destroy that building, do you know how much will that will cost me?"

Ace simply ignored the old man and continue drinking his mug of beer.

"Master please takes it easy on Ace" Mirajane asked her master.

Makarov look at the young lady and sigh, "Fine, but for now on whatever Ace does now will great effect for now on us".

Ace turn to the old man in confusion, "what you mean by that master".

Makarov look at Ace with a concern look. The master soon went on the stage, everyone on in the guild looked at the old man, knowing he would make an announcement.

"Everyone, I have received news about the wizard council actions", everyone in the guild were beginning to tense up, " the council had decide on making one our members, one of the ten wizard saints".

Everyone in the guild was shock at the news, who in the world would they choose.

"One they choose is our beloved fire devil, PORTAGUS D. ACE".

Everyone turn around to the ex-pirate, they hope to see a surprised face on his face, but... he was fast asleep.

Everyone fell for their sits.

Makarov went and grew one of his hands and slammed it on Ace.

Ace was awoken and was complaining, "What was that for?".

"Didn't you hear me, you idiot one are become one of the wizard saints".

Ace was shock on what he heard, him becoming a wizard sanit. Ezra, Gray, Lucy and Natsu were shocked in how Ace was now one of the wizard saints.

...

Ace left the guild and went on to his way to his house. He had a lot on his mind, but then felt someone walking behind him. He turns and saw Lucy who was looking down on the ground.

"Hey, Lucy how it's going?"

Lucy looks up and saw Ace, "oh, hey Ace, do you take this path as well?".

Ace nodded, both walk the same path together.

Lucy then look at Ace, "So I heard from some the guild members, that you're from another world is that true?"

Ace then turn to the blonde and smiled, "yeah it's true, I did come from another world,", and then took of his hat grab something from inside it.

It was a piece of paper, he torn a piece and gave it to Lucy, "this come from my world it's called vivi paper, like Ezra told you about. You should have a piece, since your apart of our guild now.".

Lucy gladly accepted it and put in her bag, "thanks Ace I'll treasure it".

"Thanks Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow okay"

Lucy and Ace both wave goodbye. Lucy then went up to her apartment and look at a piece of paper, "another world, hey maybe I can write a book about this".

 **Okay readers what you think of the chapter huh, you didn't suspect Corazon.**

 **I also gave something about Ace and Ezra relationship, I want you to tell me which relationship growth you want to see next Cana or Mirajane.**

 **Yes, there are also other people from one piece in the earth land and won't tell who.**


	5. Trail

**I don't own fairy tail or ONE piece**

 **I'll do some Mira and Ace relationship growth. But was hoping you guys do the contest**

 **...**

 **In the deep forest of Magnolia...**

Ace was asleep in his house, it took a lot of jobs in order to buy the supplies to build his home. It was a red two story building, with a large sign of a spade of ace saying, "Ace's House". It has 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

He woke up and wearing nothing, but boxers. He went to his closet, he went and grab a white shirt, jean shorts and his black boots. He went and cook some eggs and toast for breakfast, but got them burn, "why do I even cook?".

He went and threw them to the trash. He grab his orange hat and headed toward the guild to get a meal. As he walk toward the he saw a familiar face, a young women with white hair, Mira.

She was having trouble with the groceries she had. Ace went and help her out, "you need help?". Mira look and saw the devil fruit eater and nodded.

The both began walking towards the guild, " so are you excited about your fight between you and Natsu?" Mira asked Ace.

"Yeah, I am I want to see how Natsu grown so far" Ace reply with a smile, Natsu had grown stronger throughout the years, he wanted to test his little brother.

"Man, I remember how me, Luffy and Sa...bo" Ace mumbled the last word, Ace was now remembering his best friend and brother, Sabo. Ace then felt a tear on his cheek.

"You okay Ace?" asked Mira having concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking about Sabo." He reply.

Mira knew about Ace's brother death, how he was by noble in his world.

"It's okay Ace I know how that feels" Mira looked down as she told him, she also lost a sibling before, Lisana. Ace then put his hand on her shoulder, and gave smile.

"Don't worry there in a better place now."

Mira began to tear up, "Yeah, but I wasss.., I was..", and began to cried. Ace waited for her to finish. Mira went and dry up her tears, "I'm sorry, about that I didn't felt that way before, for a long time".

Ace gave a warm smile, "I know she was a sister to me as well". Mira smiled at the response, Ace would be their for her no matter what. Then they heard a loud growl, Ace remember he didn't had breakfast.

"Looks you need something to eat, huh Ace?", Mira told the ex-priate, "I'll make you some pancakes at the guild okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Mira you're the best!"

They continue their path toward the guild.

...

Ace was eating mountain after mountain of pancakes, "could yeah give me, Mira?".

Mira smiled and began cooking more, then the doors flung and pink hair teen came in.

"Where are they, Ace and Erza?" Yelled Natsu, then saw Ace eating some pancakes. He soon ran to him, "come on Ace let's start this show on the road".

Ace then swallow his food a smirked.

…

Ace and Natsu were standing in front of the guild. Everyone were around for the fight. It seem so long that Ace and Natsu had fought for real. Lucy and a half naked Gary soon arrive at the scene. Erza also arrive at the scene to see the fight between the two brothers.

"let do this Ace!" Natsu yelled at his opponent as fire surrounded him. Ace crack his neck side to side as he said those words.

" Alright Natsu I won't hold back" , Ace reply as he surrounded his body with fire.

….

"whoa, these two really heating up" Lucy said in the amazement, " no, wonder Ace was nominated to a wizard saint".

Gray nodded in agreement, "Both me and Natsu couldn't win a fight against Ace when we were kids". As he look upon the two fiery warriors.

"Yeah he's a real man" shouted Elfman.

Happy then look at the scene, and turn to Cana, "2,000 jewels on Ace". Lucy with a shock face look at the cat as he betted the person who wasn't his best friend.

Mirajane smile in delight as he saw the getting ready to throw down, " _Do you see them Lisana_ ".

….

" okay here I come, **Fire dragon iron fist** ", Natsu charge at Ace.

"Alright, Natsu **Hiken!** " Ace then charge at the pink hair slayer.

But, then a huge clap rang throughout the area and everyone stop and turn to see where the noise came from. It was amphibian, from the magic council, "This fight will not continue", it commanded the two fiery mages in the center, "Fire-fist Ace, you are arrested for the destruction of a train station and a building in Cloves".

Everyone in Fairy tail were shocked at the news of their member arrest, Ace sighed and headed toward the Frogman and allow it to cuff him.

….

Everyone in the guild had a sour look on their faces. They were only thinking on how Ace was doing. " Ahhh, let me out" yelled a pink small dragon in a small glass cup.

" No way Natsu, you would just go and try to save Ace, and give him more trouble." Mira responded to the pink dragon Natsu.

" It's not fair that Ace was arrested, we should be doing something to save him" yelled Lucy. Erza came towards the blonde and place her hand on her shoulder, " Ace wouldn't want us to be punished for trying something reckless in trying to save him".

" Yah, that guy love this guild so much that he willing to take any blame to protected it", Cana commented as she sip on her mug of alcohol "in truth the council had always had an eye on him from the time he arrive".

Lucy look at Cana in confusion, Gray notice it and came toward her, "before Ace came to our world, he was a division commander of a pirate crew and was wroth 550,000,000 jewels". Lucy was shocked at what she had heard about Ace.

" Yah and that's why need to save him" complain the pink dragon Natsu. Makarov responded to him, "so would you like to get out of there now?" which cause the dragon Natsu to remain silent, " what lost your flames, Natsu?' and then blast the small dragon. In the smoke it revile Marco, everyone was shocked, Marco reply " sorry I owe Natsu a favor".

" who don't you owe favors Marco?" question a man at the entrance of the guild, Everyone turn to see a blonde man with a cigarette and sunglasses. Makarov look at the man and knew who he was, " well it's been long, Corazon".

" It's been too long old man" responded Corazon as walk up to the old man and out of nowhere the blonde trips and lands face plant on the ground.

" Ha ha ha, clumsy as ever you doofus", laugh Makarov at the blonde on the floor.

…

 **At wizard council building…**

Ace was be escorted by the amphibian, to the wizard council. They spotted a man with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face, Ace knew who this man was, Seghier.

The amphibian quickly bow down, as for Ace he only gave Seghier a dirty look.

"what with that look Ace ?" Seghier asked the pirate, "Aren't you happy to see me?". Which cause the devil fruit eater blood to boil even more. The first time Ace ever met Seghier was when he caused huge problem on a job he did two years ago, it cause the council to seek his presents. As, Ace arrive at the meeting and spotted Seghier, out of every council members Ace focus on him. That man had a the same presents of an old enemy, Blackbeard.

"No one's happy to see a venomous snake in their face" replied Ace with a fire in his eyes. Seghier only smile and came closer to his ear, "you should watch what you're saying there Ace, I've been a supporter of Fairy tail", he whispered, " you wouldn't want to threaten me".

The council member soon walk away from the devil fruit eater. Ace only glare for hatred at the man. Seghier stop and turn at Ace, "by the way tell Erza to keep our little secret, okay".

Ace only had a confuse look on his face.

…

Ace stood at the presents of the council, he only stare at Seghier, but then saw a beautiful woman with raven hair at the council. He went and gave a her a wink, in which cause her to blush. "ls there a problem Ultear" asked one of the council members, she went and nodded in disagreement.

"now then let us start the jury" said the head council member, "Fire-fist you are here for the destruction of a train station and a building in Cloves…", just before he could finish a loud noise erupted from the entrance of the courtroom.

There stood a pink haired teen in orange hat with red beads around it, white tee shirt and jean shorts, "Here I am Fire-fist Ace" as he shot fire all round.

Ace was embarrassed at what was happening, he quickly bow to the council, "sorry, for my brother action he does think before he acts",

Natsu yelled at "Ace what are you doing? Don't apologize to these council jerks".

"Of course I do, you went and did something reckless" reply Ace, as he hit Natsu in the head.

….

In the holding cells of the council, the two fairy tail members weee arguing.

"Your an idoit Natsu!"

" No, I'm not I was trying to save you"

"Natsu the only reason the council brought me there so that they could give a example to not mess with them"

Natsu then shut his mouth and look at the other way. Ace look at him and sigh.

"Natsu, try to clam down okay?" Ace asked his brother, "I'm okay alright".

Natsu then turn to him, and he had a long face, "I just don't want to loose any one close to me, again".

Ace look at his brother and sigh, "Don't worry Natsu I'm not going anywhere". Natsu then smile at those words.

….

Natsu and Ace so where release from the holdin cell. Then went back to the guild, and were greeted by everyon. Natsu, got a scoliding from Erza and the master, for doing what he had done. Ace went and order a drink, he went and sat next to Cana.

"so how was council, Ace?" asked Cana, as drank her mug. Ace soon began to explain everyone had happen.

….

After that everyone, was relive of what Ace told what had happen, how the council was only using the court case to show their power.

"so that wreid guy was telling the truth" Lucy said as Ace finish his story, in which cause curiosity in Ace.

"what guy, Lucy?" asked the devil fruit eatter, in which cause mpMakarov to answer his question.

"Corazon, came and told us what the council was planning".

Ace, then rember the man, he was also from from his world but came here long before him. He smiled that the man had gave the guild a understanding what was happening.

Just then, members of the guild began to fall asleep and fall to the ground. Ace was shoked what was happening and knew what was happening, Mythstican was here.

He wore a blue hooded maked to vover his face, Ace wasn't effect by his sleeping spell for his power was strong enough to resist it. He went and got a job from the broad and showd it to the master. Master approve him to take the job and left the guild. Soon the sleeping spell was lifted. Everyone was awakening from their sleep.

Lucy asked who was the stanger was, Ace reply, "That was Mythstican, everytime he comes here he puts a sleeping spell to not revile his face, Hell I haven't seen it".

"well I seen it" said a voice on the second floor, the voice in which cause Ace to have bad mood. He look and saw a familiar face, Laxus. Both, he and Laxus had never gotten along, in which cause them to fight each other, there last fight nearly destroy half the city. Master Makarov made both of them to swear not to fight each other anymore.

"well, no one asked your opinion you sack of crap", barked Ace to Laxus. In which cause Laxus to smile widely, knowing he got the devil fruit eater attention and raise his magic energy to make him more piss off. Ace went and rose his power as well. Both fairy tail members power were massive and caused everyone in the guild to shudder in fear, they were in the presence of two s-class mages.

"enough, Ace and Laxus!" order the master, both of the mages stop. Ace went and left the guild, cursing in the air, as Laxus went to one of the rooms in the second floor.

"woah that was interested" Lucy reply as she was sweating. Natsu and Happy in relief knowing that the pressure was gone.

"Man, Laxus really went and push Aces button this time" Gray said knowing how powerful those two were.

"yeah, powerful" Natsu whisper in the air and then had a evil grind on has face, he had an idea. And whispered in Happy ear, the blue cat flew somewhere else.

….

Ace was in a bad mood rest of the way in going home. He soon sat down a couch, he was still piss off about Laxus. He knew he should try to clam down, he knew he shouldn't get Laxus's teasing through his head.

He then heard a loud knocks on his door and soon went and open it. Mira was at the door, she was out of breath.

"whats wrong Mira?" he asked the white hair girl.

She soon reply, "Natsu, Natsu went and took a job from the s-class board."

 **Hey guys hope you like this chapter.**

 **I gave some Ace x Mira relationship growth. Guys really you guys do the challenge in last chapter, in making oc for a rwby fanfic, but if you don't want to do it I understand. I'm still planing a new fan fic so hope you guy read it.**

 **Dragongodslayer7 out**

 **P.s. I'm doing some Cana relationship growth maybe next chapter.**


	6. Drink it all up

**I do not own one piece or fairy tail.**

 **Okay, guys here the new chapter, I i'll able to do Canada x Ace build up. I have also have some surprises.**

… **..**

Ace and Mira both race to the guild, to see the master.

" _damn it Natsu, why you do something so stupid",_ Ace thought to himself as he enter the guild.

Ace soon spotted the old man ran to him, "Hey, old man is it ture Natsu took a S rank mission?", Makarov nodded in response to the answer.

"How did he even get the job in first place, he isn't allowed on the second floor on the first place!" grumbled Ace in anger in what Natsu had done.

"I might know something about it, Ace", said a voice on the second floor. Ace look up to see who it was, and grind his teeth when he saw who it was, Laxus. He a grin on his face, knowing he had something that Ace wanted.

Ace slowly walk the stairs to the second floor, not taking his eyes off Laxus the whole way. He was upon the the S rank wizard, and told him in the most spin tingly way possible, "Tell me or else I'll beat it out of you". The master stood by in order to stop the both if they began to brawl.

Laxus only grind and stood up from his sit, everyone in the guild began to feel tensed as he did, "I saw a blue cat flew in the s rank board and took job from it", as he finished saying that, Ace turn and began walking down to the first floor.

Ace had gotten the information he wanted from that asshole, he would go and try to stop Natsu from taking the mission.

"What? That its fire fist I thought you do more" Laxus taunted the devil fruit, "well, I guess you are weak, weak enough not be able to save Whitebeard from getting kill".

Ace stop in his track, everyone in the guild knew Laxus had cross the line and back away from the both of them. Whitebeard was a father to Ace just as Makarov was to him. Ace glare at Laxus with evil eyes, " what the hell did you say".

Ace then cover his fist with fire and charge at Laxus. Laxus then produce lightning from his magic and jump from the second floor. Both of their attack slam one another, produce a burst of fire and lightning in the center of the guild. Everyone was shocked by the power show by the two S rank wizards.

Ace and Laxus jumpback from their attacks. Before they could attack again, a giant hand smash between them, it was the master with an angry look. Both Ace and Laxus knew the master was pissed at them, " that is enough you two, I told you not to fight each other as a punishment you two are not to leave Magnolia, for 3 days". Ace was shocked for being punish, it would not allow him to get Natsu, "but, master what about Natsu?'.

"I'll tell Erza to get him, I do not want you to leave this town, I'm I understood"

Ace didn't say word, but nodded to the master, then went to the bar take a sit. He didn't want to anger the old man any more, Laxus left the guild with a grin on his face, as if he was satisfied. Everyone knew Laxus wanted to Ace to get in trouble, he never like him when he arrived at the guild for the first time. He thought of him as the only person to keep him away from becoming guild master.

"Wouldn't let you go and ruin my plays in becoming Guild master, fire fist" Laxus whispered in the dark of night.

…..

Ace went and order a beer to calm his senses, he was pissed that he couldn't go after Natsu, he didn't want him in getting hurt. Laxus went and ruin that chance, he went and drank his mug of beer and slam it on the counter. As he did someone else did as well, he went and turn to see who it was, it was one of the heaviest drinker he knew, Cana. They went and look at each other and then order another beer. They drank it quickly as could,to order another. They drank and drank, they both knew they had begun a drinking contest. Everyone began to surrounded them to see who would win.

" well Cana looks like we have an audience", Ace yelled at the top of his lungs, " I Guess I Need to beat you." He soon quickly gulped down another mug of beer down.

" Like i let you beat me fire fist" Cana reply with smile, " How about we have a bet, Ace?", she said as s\he gulped down another beer.

" what kind of bet are we talking about here Cana?"

" How about if you win I owe you favor and if you win, you owe me a favor" Cana reply to the ex pirate with a sly smile.

"done', answer Ace as he shook hands with Cana to make their deal official to drink all day.

As they did Gray told gramps to get Natsu back, and gave hime the nprimmisson to do so. As he knew Erza was on a mission already and needed someone else to get him

…..

 **at Hargeon**

Natsu, Happy and Lucy had arrived here to go on their way to the s rank mission, on the island, Galuna.

"wow, this bring back memories" Lucy commented, " this is where i met you guys"

"it wasn't that long ago" Natsu reply to the blonde.

" yeah, Lucy you sound like a old lady" Happy told, which caused Lucy to give him a evil look.

Natsu saw a restaurant saying the best cherry pie you can eat, and garb Lucy and Happy to try them. He open the door and took a sit next to a large man with dark skin with a black bandana on his head, " hey one Cherry Pie please".

Lucy and Happy took a sit next to Natsu, she was angry at Natsu for darg surprisingly her to restaurant.

Natsu receive his cherry and took a bite into it, so did the large man.

Natsu turn blue with disguise of the taste of the pie.

The large man smiled with delight of the taste.

" Hey old man this cherry pie is… Discussing, Delicious" told Natsu and the large man in union and then look at each other with confusion. Even, Happy and Lucy look at them strange. Natsu and the large man look away from each other and drank their mugs of juice.

The large man face turn blue with disguise at the taste of the juice

Natsu smiled with delight of the taste of the juice.

"Hey old man this juice is…. Great, terrible" told Natsu and the large man in union again. and again cause to look each other again.

" is there something wrong with their taste buds, there pal" Natsu criticize the large man.

"No, I think something wrong with yours" reply the large man to Natsu.

Both of them were about to throw down, until someone familiar came from the doors, "woah, Natsu you don't need cause anymore trouble". It was dark haired stripper Gray. Both, Natsu and the large man back away from each other.

" Good thing your friends here kid" the large man told to the kid and order 50 cherry pie.

Natsu was about to pound the large man until, "Do you believe in fairies have tails kid?', Natsu stop look at the large man.

"most people believe fairies don't even exist, hell they don't even bother to think if they have tails at all" Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy gave the man there full attention, " But, i believe people don't have enough faith in thinking fairies, because they believe there nothing but a fantasy, but I could care less about them. But, to those who believe in fantasies, they wonder the idea of fairies having tails". He then grab his order of 50 cherry pies and left.

Natsu look at the man and wonder, " _Do fairies have tails?_ ", he then paid for his meal and left to the harbor, but was stop by Gray. Thus he knock him out and kidnap him.

…..

 **At the guild at night**

Everyone, except the master, went to their Ace and Cana were surrounded by mugs of beer, and face red with drunkenness. Both were at the brink of collapsing from drunkenness.

" Hey, Cana you look like you like about to faint" Ace mumbled with drunkenness, " you should quit, you never beat me". Ace soon gulped a barrel of wine as finish that sentence.

" You, you, you think can beat me fire fist?" In reply to her opponent, " You are sorely mistaken my friend", then also gulped down a barrel of wine, but she did her vision was going dark and was about to collapse. She try to stay awake but couldn't she began to fall down, but then she was caught in the arms of someone. she look up and saw it was Ace, ether it was from the drunkenness, but he look like the most charming devil she ever saw. She began leaning close to his face. there lips were about meet, but… Ace fell asleep causing both Ace and cana to fall to the floor.

They meet the floor, both were unconscious and were asleep. Ace had his arms wrap around Cana, she smiled with delight. Makarov smiled and put a blanket around them, they both looked cute he thought to himself.

Then the door open, there stood at the door, he had gary hair, glasses, and gray bearded chin.

He wore a cow pattern cape, orange tee shirt, black pants and sandals. He had sword aside of him, he smiled at the short old man, " it been awhile huh, Maki?", he reveal his hand with a orange fairy tail sign on it.

Makarov look at the old man, he knew who he was, " 25 years is a long time, Dark Lord Rayleigh", he then gave his old friend a smiled.

Rayleigh saw two young teenagers on the floor, focus the one in the orange hat and gasped knew who he was, his old captain son, Portagus D. Ace.

" who his that young man the floor Maki"

Makarov look at him with confusion and reply, " that's Ace, Ray, he join our guild 8 years ago".

Rayleigh rubbed his chin, and smiled, he bid farewell to his friend and headed home.

He looked at the sky and thought to himself, " _well old friend it seem i have finally met your son, he looks like you when you were young_ ". and tears flow from his eyes.

…..

Ace began to have dream. He was at the platform of the war of the best. He saw his namaka being kill front of his eyes. He could do nothing, but watch them die.

"you don't need to suffer anymore, fire fist Ace" echo a kind and loving voice, Ace was soon surrounded by graceful meadow. He turned to look who it was, a girl in a white dress and long blonde hair.

"what has been, has been done" she told him with a calm voice, " your new life is here at fairy tail, so protect as you would do with your names", then a flash of light shined. Ace was woke in the middle of the night, and realize he was at the guild with Cana in his arms. Her breast were press against his body, his face turn red.

He got up and care Cana, bridal style, he knew there wasn't anyone awake at the girl dorms at this time. He decided to take Cana to his home.

….

Ace walk to his home in the forest, he open the door to his home. He open the door and place Cana on the bed, as was about to leave but a hand was wrapped around his, "you shouldn't let Laxus trouble you like that" Cana whispered him, "you're better then him Ace" and let go.

He smiled and went to his bed. He lay at his bed and smiled. He knew he had new life to start and wouldn't let it go by.

…..

 **So guys what do you think about this chapter surprises. And know I will have hate reviews. Bye guys.**

 **P.S. which relationship build up should I use.**

 **and please see my new story The Silver Bullet**


	7. Ace's serect

**Hey guys here is the new chapter for The Ace of Fairy tail. I decided to skip the Cures island Arc. It not like I don't hate I just want to Focus on Ace, but I'll try to do the rest of the arcs full.**

I don't own Fairy tail and One piece.

 **…** **..**

 **A few day later….**

In the guild Ace, had been sitting near a bar thinking about Natsu, Gary, Happy and Lucy.

"Those guys are going to have it when they come"Ace whispered in anger. Mira then came in front of him, with a worried look, "Don't be hard on them Ace, Natsu knows how to take care of himself".

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Ace replay, " it a good thing that the master, send Erza, she'll keep them in check".

Ace then order a drink, the master then took a sit next to him. Ace knew the old man wanted to talk to him.

"What's up, master" asked Ace the master as sip his beer.

Makarov sigh, "I heard that the council is still, wondering about your nomination of becoming a wizard saint, since are no spots open".

"Nah, I'm not worried about that old man, the council could shove their politics up their asses…"

"Ace, don't say things like that", Mira said with her cheeks inflated.

Ace only smiled at her, "sorry, Mira I shouldn't speak like that". Ace turn to the master, "so old man what's really on your mind?". Makarov knew Ace would notice that he had other thing in his mind.

"there someone I would like you meet, Ace" as soon he finish that sentence, the guilds door had opened a old man with glasses had enter. Ace took a while to figure out who it was, like a flip of a switch he knew.

"Dark lord Rayleigh"

…

 **Somewhere in the ocean…**

Natsu was laid on the floor, while Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy were looking at the view of the ocean. They had come back from their s rank mission. Gary met his old rival Lyon, he was trying to resurrect the demon Deliora. It was trap inside ice that was made by spell cast Gray's master Ur. She used her life in sealing the beast.

Gray and the others were able to destroy, Deliora. Gray then convince Lyon to think of joining a guild. And finally break the curse of the islanders. Gary felt that he was relieved of burden.

"I'm dying" Natsu mumbled on the ground, he looked terrible.

"Man, Natsu you're powerful on solid ground, but on a moving vehicle you are useless", Lucy grumbled and pinch the center of her nose.

"yeah, Natsu you're pathetic" Happy reply eating a fish.

"I may helped you with that problem" said a voice on the other side of ship.

Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy went to see who it was, they saw a man on a small boat. He was large, hairy and dark skin, he wore a black bandana, white open dress shirt, orange pants, and black boots.

Lucy then remember the man, "Hey, your that guy from the dinner". He and Natsu nearly fought for their ideas of their cherry pie.

The man look inside a bag, he then pull a bottle and toss it to them, "give this to your friend he'll feel better". Erza look at the bottle and at the man. She then headed toward to Natsu on the ground, open the bottle and give it to him. Natsu drank the bottle, he then later felt his stomach calm down. Natsu then jump up from the floor and dance with joy.

"Thanks old man I needed that" Natsu scream at the top of his lungs, thanking the man.

"No problem kid, you look like you were about to puke your guts out" reply the large man with a smiled. He then began to use his paddles to go along his way. Natsu look at the man, and remember what he told him.

"Hey old man" Natsu yelled, "do you believe fairies have tails". The large man turn around and reply, "of course, I do, I am a man who believe in fantasies". He then continue to paddle, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Natsu, look the man paddle his way to the ocean. Natsu yelled again to the man, "What's your name old man".

The man only yelled on word, "I am a person who has the will of D". The guild members look at the man with confusion.

The man look at back at the them quickly and thought himself, " _so those are the members of Ace's guild, huh?_ ".

He then release a laugh , "Zehahahaha".

 **…**

 **Moments Later…**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gary and Erza arrived at the port town of Hargeon. They walked their way to the guild.

"Man, that was great job you guys" Natsu said with glee.

Erza smiled at his response, "oh really, Natsu? Well great ready for your punishment you guys".

He only smiled at her answer, " nah, don't worry about guys , master loves me".

Erza giggled at Natsu replied, "it's not master who will give your punishment" Natsu look at your her with confusion, "it will be your older brother".

Natsu, Gray and Happy sweated like crazy, " **NOT ACE!, WE RATHER BE PUNISHED BY MASTER, LET'S BAIL** ". All of them try to run, but were caught by Erza.

Lucy look at them and asked Erza, " what so scary about Ace?".

But got a reply from the three male members of fairy tail, "He'll beat the crap out of us", and began to cry.

Lucy then look at them and try to escaped, but was caught by Erza. And were dragged by her to the guild. They would soon be be punished by the fire devil of Fairy Tail.

….

 **At Magnolia…**

Erza had dragged Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy to the guild. They were ready for their punishment, just then the guild's door flung open and there was fire-fist Ace with a face of pure rage. Natsu and Gray scream at the top of their lungs, " **Ace, don't kill us!** ".

But, strangely Ace walked passed them, as they were not there at went along the path which took him to the center of town.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy went inside the guild, and saw the master and an old man with glasses near the bar with disappointing looks. The Fairy Tail members that had arrived went to master for some information on the situation.

"Hey, gramps what's up with Ace? He look piss off" asked Natsu from the group. Master look at the pink haired dragon slayer and sigh, "Just something stupid I thought should do, but only caused trouble in the end".

"don't be hard on yourself Maki, I'm mostly the one he pissed at" reply the old man in order to calm his friend.

Erza look at the old man, she had never seen him before, "Master who this this old man next to you?".

Master lookup to Erza and rubbed the back of his head, "oh, where are my manners? This here is an old friend of mine and guild member, Silver Rayleigh", he turn to his friend, "He has been gone for 25 years doing some research on a matter I send him to do".

Rayleigh then turn to attention to the group of teens, Makarov was introducing, "Hello, there young ones".

The group introduced themselves to the old man one by one. He focus on Natsu, and saw he had the same in enthusiastic spirit as Monkey. D. Luffy. He smiled on remembering him.

"By way Rayleigh" Erza asked, "What did you, mean by mostly piss at?". Rayleigh sighed and rubbed his chin, it seem to be something serious.

"Its because, I use to be member of Ace's father crew" Rayleigh reply. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Natsu were shocked by the answered, "so you mean you're from Ace's world?" asked everyone in guild union Rayleigh nodded in response to them.

"But, how did you get here?" asked Lucy.

Rayleigh soon began to his tale.

…

 _After the two years of training Luffy, he had developed a sickness._ _It was incurable and that he can soon die. Rayleigh did mind at all, he had done what he did to make a path to the new age. Rayleigh finally rest in peace._

 _He appeared in a white void, he did not know what to do. He then heard a voice, a voice had heard for a long time._

 _"_ _Oi, partner it been a long time, huh?"_

 _Rayleigh turn and saw a old friend, Gol. D. Roger. He smiled at his old friend,_ _"_ _Yes it has been a long time"._

 _"_ _Yeah, Partner it is but, it will a short meeting between us"_

 _Rayleigh was confused at the answer of his friend._

 _"_ _Rayleigh I need you to do one more order for me as you're captain"_

 _Rayleigh pay attention to closely. It seem there something he still need to do._

 _"_ _You were given a second chance of life, but you will not be back at the grand line"._

 _"_ _What do you mean by that, Roger?" asked Rayleigh_

 _"_ _My son Ace, was given a second chance as well, but a world called Florie and I need to watch over him, okay?"_

 _Rayleigh was confused, a second chance, an another, it seem confusing, but if it is an order from Roger he would do it._

 _Roger smiled knowing that his old friend would do it, "you will not be send same time period as, Ace but early then him. Your body will turn young as 20 year old."_

 _Rayleigh smiled at thought of being young again._

 _"_ _One more thing this land you are going is influenced by magic" , Rayleigh eyes widen at his response, "but, you be problem beat anyone with your skills"._

 _The Rayleigh soon began to disappear,_ _he knew that his time was up. He bid farewell to his captain and enter the new world_.

…..

"After that, I meet Maki here and join fairy tail, in order to wait for Ace" he smile as he finish his tale.

"wow, thats amazing, Rayleigh" Lucy said with a smiled.

"yeah, a real man's story" Elfman yelled.

"yeah, thats cool old man" said Natsu with excitement

"but, wait" Levi said "you said, Ace's father right? He never talked about him before who was he?".

Rayleigh smiled at the blue hair girl question, "In our world, he was the King of the Pirates".

Everyone shocked by his answered.

"king of the pirates"

"pirates have kings?"

"I wonder if he was powerful?"

Rayleigh smiled widen in the whispered through out the guild. He soon saw the door open, and appear a man with blonde hair, sunglasses and cigarette, it was Corazon.

"I heard you guys were talking about the Pirate king, I see" he enter and headed to Rayleigh, "you know him better than anyone Rayleigh, tell them why Ace hates him so much".

After saying he try to light his cigarette, but his fur coat got caught on friend. He scream in pain, until Natsu ate the fire, "thanks, Natsu".

"Don't mention Corazon" reply the dragon slayer.

Rayleigh laughed at the blonde, and then Corazon order some tea. Mira brought it to him as he took a sip, he spit because it was too hot.

Everyone laugh at the blonde clumsiness, Rayleigh soon face saddened.

"Ace hated his father for one reason", everyone in the guild turn to see the old man"

…

Ace began to make his way to the guild. He needed time to cool off, he didn't want to do anything Rayleigh.

As he enter in guild,everyone in faces were sadden.

"Hey what's with long faces, guys" Ase asked. He saw that everyone turn to him. Ace looked at Rayleigh and saw a face of guilt, he had told them the reason of why he hated his father.

He sigh, "you, guys don't think about that too much"

"Don't think about?", Erza yelled, "you hated your father he died and let your mother keep you in her womb for 20 months to avoid get killed by the government, you say don't think about?". She then walk up to the pirate and slap him in the face, "Why, didn't you tell us about your pain?".

Ace look at Erza, she had tears running down her eyes, "it's because that pain, disappeared long time ago".

Everyone in the guild look at Ace, "when I was little kid, I met with my brothers, Sabo and Luffy" he tip his hat, "with them I felt that pain go away and then I met Whitebeard he treated me as a son".

And so look at up to everyone and smiled, "they met you guys and pain vanished", everyone in guild smiled, " you guys make me feel like apart of a family". Then Natsu jump on him and gave him a hug, "don't forget about your brothers Ace".

Ace smiled at Natsu, "yeah, my brothers", and then crack his knuckles, "brothers who need to be punished for scaring the hell out of me".

Natsu and Gray soon ran out the guild with Ace chasing them with a fiery fists. Everyone in the guild laugh their lungs out.

Rayleigh smiled, _"_ _he seem to be justing great with them, Roger"_

Ace then came back with Natsu and Gray with bumps on their heads, "now then guys have we learned our lesson?".

"yes" the both said with union.

"you okay Gray?" asked Corazon, he came upon the ice mage.

"yeah, it's okay Corazon" Gray reply, " Ur scolding were twice his".

"what was that Gray?" asked Ace with a serious look,

"nothing, nothing at all Ace" Gray reply to his brother.

Gray then went to table and to think about something, he look at Corazon he was talking with Master and Rayleigh.

….

 ** _on the island…_**

 _Gray and Lyon were alone, Lyon look at Gray with seriousness._

 _Gray had something to say to Lyon._

 _"_ _well, if you had something to say, say it". Lyon told him._

 _Gray sighed and said, "I found the father of Ur's child"_

 _Lyon's widen to his surprised, "So you found him Gray, did you tell him?"_

 _"_ _No, not yet he would be devastated if he did", Gray looked at the ground, "I need time"._

 _Lyon sighed and look at his rival, "Just, don't hurt yourself okay"._

 _Gray nodded and headed back to the village._

….

Gary then look at Corazon, " _when, can I tell him about his daughter Ur?"._

….,,...

 **So what did you think about this chapter, i set some new plots to be unravel. I will look at any ideas on any new techniques to have Ace use later.**

 **And I will do a arc about Corazon and Ur, later.**

 **In need to some ideas on which characters to use in my fan fiction.**


	8. Brother's will

**Hey guys it's me again.**

 **I left a lot of cliffhangers last chapter. I hope love what did about Corazon and Ur, later. By the way did anyone read that special chapter on Christmas on fairy tail, funny.**

 **I don't own fairy tail or One piece**

… **.,.**

 **In Magnolia Forest..**

Ace, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were fishing near a lake. Natsu and Happy were focus on catching their fish. Ace was sleeping sitting up.

"Ah, this is so boring, why I am fishing again?" Lucy complained.

Ace, wearing a blue dress shirt, black boots and black shorts, with his orange hat on the side, "you had writers block. So, what's help writer's mind? Some good old fishing!".

"Yeah, I know but why Am I fishing for the cat's favorite food" Lucy stated, but soon a gust of wind appear, it blew Ace's hat into the lake. A giant fish jump out and ate the hat, everyone was dumbfounded.

Natsu was filled with anger, "Hey, stupid fish! Give back Ace's hat!", Natsu jump into the lake, grab the fish and threw on shore. He then punch it in It's gut and puke it out the hat. Happy was pleased at the fish, Natsu had grab from the lake, "fish".

Natsu pick up the hat and handed it to Ace, "Here you Ace". The hat look chew up and was covered in goo, "Aw, man looks I'm going to find a tailor to fix this", Natsu soon a sad look on his face, Ace sighed, "don't worry about it Natsu, do more fishing, okay?".

Ace so headed off to town to fix his hat. Natsu was still sad, but Happy then cheer him up, "why are you standing around here for Natsu? Didn't you hear Ace we got some fishing to do!".

Natsu soon had a smile on his face, "Yeah, let's do this Happy", both of them ran deeper in the forest to find some fish, leaving Lucy behind.

…..

 **In the guild…**

Lucy pouted on a table, "I can't believe those guys left me behind", she then saw Mira go in a door with books, "Hey, Mira! Need some help?".

Mira turn and saw the blond fairy tail member, "Oh Lucy! Sure I need to organize some books". They then enter to the fairy tail archive, it was a room filled with books. Lucy was amazed at at the archive, "this is amazing, Mira".

Mira nodded in agreement, "Yeah this is where the guild keep it history and secret documents". Mira soon began to put the books she had in their place. Lucy use the ladder to put the other books away. "I can't believe those guys left me, Can't you believe it Mira?".

"well, those guys are always on the run you know?" Mira reply to the blond, "I mean you have to like their enthusiasm", she had a small smile across her face. But, she soon heard a large bang, she quickly turn to see what had happen. Mira saw Lucy on the ground, surrounded by books, "ow, that hurt, huh", Lucy saw a photo.

"Hey, is this everyone when their were younger?" Lucy asked Mira, she then started to look at the picture, she saw a to adults in the background, "Are those, Maco and Wabo?", she then saw a girl with brown hair look at someone with a blushed face, "that Cana", she then saw a girl with scarlet hair, "oh that's Erza right there". She then saw a man with blonde hair with no tattoos on his face tripping, "Hey that's Corazon, isn't it", she was surprise at how he look before. She then saw a boy with raven hair and another with pink hair being headlock by a boy with black hair and freckles wearing a orange hat, "Hey are those Natsu, Gray and Ace?", Mira nodded.

"yeah, and that was the was day, after Ace arrive to our world" Mira told her, Lucy then notice that Ace was covered in injuries in the picture. She wonder what had happen to him, but continue looking at the picture and saw a girl on top of Ace, " who's that Mira?". Mira look at the picture and soon had a sad expression on her face, "that's my little sister, Lisanna".

Lucy felt terrible and try to change the subject, "so how did Ace get those injuries?". Mira snap out of her sad expression, and look at the picture, " oh, that a long story".

"I've got time, so fire away!" Lucy reply to Mira, Mira then began to tell her tale….

…

 **Years ago..**

Ace was asleep inside a room in the girl dorm hill, unaware of the girls outside his bedroom. the girls were curious of the boy who had arrived from another world. He was snoring loudly, the girl were deciding to wake him up.

"I should do it", young Erza told the group, "the master gave me him, as my responsibility".

"As if" reply young Mira with a mean look, "you just want to wake him up, because he's cute".

Erza soon blush at her response, "no, of course not, it just doing my duty and that's all. You're the one who thinks he's cute, Mira!". Cana soon got between them, "If you guys won't, I will", but before they could stop her, the door flung open and slam it in all of their faces. Ace was awake, he turn and close the door. He didn't pay attention at the three girls on the ground unconscious that got hit by the door he open.

He left the girl dorm, and headed to the guild, but he didn't remember where it was. He then saw a pink haired boy who challenge him yesterday, "Hey, Natsu wait up". The boy turn who it was that called him, "Oh, Hey Ace, how you sleep".

"great, it was best nap I ever had. Hey, can you show me were the guilds at?" Ace told the dragonslayer. Natsu nodded to the devil fruit eater, "sure, just follow me". He and Ace soon made their way, Ace look around to try to find the blue flying cat he saw yesterday.

"Hey, Natsu were that blue cat from yesterday?" Ace asked Natsu.

"Oh, Happy? His with my friend Lisanna at the guild". Ace the remember the girl from yesterday, she had kindness all over face, he smiled. He and Natsu arrive at the guild, the master waited at the entrance.

" Oh, Ace there you are", Makarov soon look around trying to find someone, "where's Erza? I thought she be with Ace". Ace shrugged at the old man, then his stomach growled, "Well, guess i'll get some breakfast", he then headed towards the forest.

"Ace, where you going?' asked Natsu as Ace left him and the master.

"oh, I'm going to see if i can find anything delicious in the forest" Ace answered Natsu, "i'll be back okay". Ace, then pick up a metal pipe and went his way.

 **In the guild…**

Natsu enter with the master, Lisanna then ran up to Natsu, "Hi yah, Natsu!".

"oh, hey Lisanna" Natsu greeted her, "Where's, Happy?". The blue wing cat then landed on his head, "Aye, sir", Natsu smiled at the cat. He soon saw Gray near a table, "Hey Gray how you doing?" and someone else near him, "Hey, Corazon when you came back?"

Corazon smiled, "Just, this morning. so we gotten a new member yesterday?", he took a sip of his tea and quickly stip it out, since it was to hot. Lisanna, Natsu and Gary laugh at him.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool", Gray said to Corazon, Corazon then try to light a cigarette, "He's name Portugus. "D" . Ace", Corazon lost focus when he heard that name, and cause him to himself on fire. Natsu quickly ate the fires, Corazon thank Natsu, and walked towards the master. He soon put a sound proof barrier around them, Master notice this, "what is my boy?".

"Is it true about that this Ace join the guild?", Makarov nodded to the man, "Do you still remember what L told you about those with the will of D ".

"Yes I do", Makarov reply, " **They are the gods natural enemy** , but do not worry Corazon, I sense good spirit in him". Corazon believe in the master and headed its way, but soon trip. Everyone laugh at Corazon, soon the doors of the guild few open, Erza, Cana and Mira where there. The three of them look around the guild, Master was worry about them, "you three okay?'

The girl headed to the master, and said in union, "WE LOST ACE!". Makarov clam the three down, "No, need to fret, Ace was here a while ago, he went to the east forest, to… get breakfast?". The old man was confused on what Ace meant on getting breakfast.

He soon heard a loud thump outside the guild's door, everyone soon got to entrance of the guild. The saw a giant wild boar, outside their footsteps, it was tied up and was beat to a plump. A boy was on top of it, to their surprise it was Ace, "hey, can anyone cook this for me?"

…

Everyone in the guild was soon enjoying the meat that Ace had brought. They were impressed, how Ace brought down a boar that size. Ace was eating a piece of meat, on a table, but soon saw the scarlet girl from yesterday with angry look, "why did you leave without me".

Ace look at confusingly, "I don't recalled needing a babysitter", and continue eating. Erza felt insulted by the boy, and had her hand at the sword on her side, Ace notice this, "if you want to fight me, i wouldn't hold back because your a girl". Soon Erza swung her sword at Ace, but was blocked by a metal pipe in his hands. Ace took last bite at his meat and push the girl back with full force. Erza was amazed at the strength of the boy, and put stood her ground once more, she swung her sword at the boy's head, he dodge it in a nick of time. She saw that she left a mark on his check, she smiled, but soon saw the marked disappeared into flames.

The boy smirk at the girl, "that the best at you can do?". Filled with more rage, she jump and attack the boy. Ace had his hand on the pipe and spin it around, his fingers. Erza felt she could damage him with this attack, but Ace so swung the pipe into her gut, knocking the wind out of her, "wide open", he whispered. The girl fell to the ground, she cough some blood and had her hands on the sword getting up.

Ace saw this and smiled, "wants some more?", Erza quickly stood her stands and charge.

…

Natsu and Gary were amazed on how Ace was holding his own against Erza. The both of them couldn't stand a chance. But, this guy was able to go toe to toe with her with easie.

"I want to fight him next" yelled Natsu

Gray gave him a dirty look, "like hell, i'll fight him next, pink hair sissy".

"what did you say ice head", soon Natsu and Gray began to fight each other.

MIra on the other hand, was jealous that Erza was fighting the new kid first, and decided to do something about it.

…

Ace and Erza weapons clash as they swung them against each other, Ace was impressed in how the girl was now on against him equality. But, so a punk girl white hair girl came and landed a punch onto Erza face, Ace was shocked.

"what was that Mira?" asked Erza with anger in her voice, "Do not interrupt my fight with Ace".

Mira only smirked and reply, "Yeah, but who said you can fight him first?". Ace felt the tension between the two and decide to leave while he can. As he left Lisanna saw Ace, leave and decided follow him.

Gray, Natsu, Mira and Erza were to busy to notice Ace's absents. Cana decide to look at her cards, to see inside Ace's fuate. She pull out a carb with a traveller with a heavy bag looking at a valley, " _He will on a long journey filled with adventure_ ". She pull out a another card, it had a fire surrounded by shadows, " _He will face a great and old foe in this journey_ ". She final pull out a final card but with it three cards pull out, a knight, a demon and a drunk, but the card that confused her was under the three, "lovers".

…

Erza, Mira, Gary and Natsu had finished there brawling. They had fought all day and soon began to turn dark.

"I won" said Natsu with a beat up face, "no i did" reply Gray with his face same as Natsu.

"you, both lost" reply Happy, "Hey, where's Lisanna?", Natsu notice that his friend was gone. He soon decided to find her.

…

 **In the Magnolia Forest…**

Lisanna had been following Ace all, he was looking around town and meeting the people. He soon headed to the forest, Lisanna continue following him, but soon lost him. She try to find him, but had no luck. A hand soon land on her and scream, "what's wrong Lisanna", she turn to see who it was, her friend Natsu.

"Natsu, don't scare me like that" Lisanna scold her friend, "Hey, what are you doing here?".

"Oh, it was getting late so I decided to look or you!" Natsu reply. Lisanna smiled at her friend for being concern for her. "Come, on Natsu let's go back to the guild", but before they did green Apes surrounded them.

"Hey, kid how it's hanging kid" One of the apes said, Natsu knew the ape, it was the one he beat up when it try to steal their egg.

All of them crack their knuckles, they were about to give Natsu a beat down, "let's get him boys" order the leader. All of them soon charge at toward Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna began to cry, "someone help us please". Before, one of the ape could reach them, "Kagero" a fiery blast hit the ape, causing to fall back. Everyone look up, to see who it was, "Natsu, get out of here!", it was Ace.

Natsu didn't knew what to do, "Didn't you hear me run!". Natsu grab Lisanna and ran, he didn't want to run, but he felt helpless, " _why_ ". Lisanna look up to Natsu, "hey, should we be leaving Ace, behind", but soon felt a water on her cheek, she look up and saw a stream of tears flowing from Natsu face.

…

Erza and Mira were on the floor, they were out breath after fighting for hours. Gray and Corazon talk with on and another about their adventure. Elfman sat with Cana, explaining about her magic. Everyone was minding there own business, until the door Flung open, Natsu and Lisanna came in. What, surprise everyone, was Natsu face filled with tears. Everyone, knew Natsu was a tough kid who never cry, but he was shedding tears.

"Natsu what's wrong!", asked Erza worried about her friend.

Natsu soon reply, "Apes surrounded me and Lisanna, but Ace came and distracted them", he didn't want to leave him.

The master soon turn around to Corazon, "Corazon, we need to reach him". Corazon nodded and headed to the door, but soon the door flung open and hit Corazon in the head, it knock him out. Everyone, turn to see who it was, everyone was surprised it was Ace. He was bruised all over and his head was bleeding, but were being healed quickly by flames. He quickly saw that Natsu was crying, he came up to him, and hit him in head, "Stop crying", everyone was shocked, "men don't cry, so stop okay, so stand up and wipe your tears". Natsu look up at Ace and did what he was told. Natsu stood up and wipe his tears, he smiled, " thanks Ace".

…

 **Current time...**

"Soon, after that Ace, hang out with Natsu more and also train both him and Gray. And later I got him the hat you see there, for saving my sister" Mira told Lucy, "He became a older brother to them and thus became brothers". Lucy smiled. Mira looked at the picture, "Ace, seem to be a person that everyone could rely on".

"Hey, guys what's up!'" they turn to see who it was, to their surprise Ace surprise. His hat was repair, he smiled at the girls, "so what are you guys doing?".

"just, organizing books" reply Mira to Ace.

"well, hurry up Lucy, I got us a job a cool job with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza!" Ace told Lucy

Lucy turn to Mira and she smiled at Lucy, to give a sign of approval. Lucy left with Ace to go to the Job.

Mira continue smiling and remember a dear memory.

…

" _sis, this is the one" Young Lisanna pointed at a orange hat._

 _Mira look at her little sister, "why are we buying this hat again?'_

" _so, I could thank Ace, of course" She said with a smiled, Mira smiled back._

" _okay, let's go buy it"_

…

Mira smiled happily, " _look at him Lisanna, he still wears your hat"_.

 **so ends this chapter, I will let you know i wrote this with my new laptop!**

 **I will make the Corazon and Ur, arc after phantom lord.**

 **And i will like to give a shout out To Rune Saint , for being a supporter**

 **please leave a review**


	9. Phantom Lord

**Hey guys i'm starting the phantom lord arc. It is one of my favorite arcs, so i'm milking this as long as i want. And choose the perfect opponent for Ace in this arc.**

…

 **In magnolia…**

Ace, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy were returning from a job. They had done it successfully, all of them had smiles on their faces.

"That was great, we should jobs like that more" Ace cheer with joy, "Those bandits didn't know what hit them".

"Yeah, you can say that again Ace!" yelled Natsu. "Aye, Sir" Happy commented.

"Yes, that was a great adventure" Erza stated, "But, we did cause a lot of damage on the job".

"Nah, don't worry about it Erza, I'll take the blame", Ace told them, "I mean I'm the one who told everyone here to join me for this job". He soon pull out a bag of cash they had received doing the job, "All we need to do now is to divide between the six of us".

Lucy had worry look on her face, "What's wrong Lucy" asked the flying cat, she soon step out of her trail of thought, "Huh, sorry what did you say?"

"The cat just asked you what wrong?" Gray told the blonde, not realizing he strip his shirt off.

"Gray, your clothes" Ace stated, and caused Gray to freak out.

Lucy that explain her feelings, "It just that i was wondering why you asked, me to come with you on the job. I'm not as strong as you guys, so why bring me along?".

Ace soon flicked Lucy on the forehead, "You're stupid Lucy. The reason we brought is that were namaka and namaka should always stick together". Lucy was surprised at his comment and smiled with delight.

"Don't forget were also Fairy Tail strongest team" Natsu yelled. Ace smiled at his Brother comment and soon notice everyone staring the, " _what's going on? Why everyone staring at us.?_ '.

The entire group also notice it as well, the townspeople had looks of sorrow on their faces, Ace then look at the guild and saw it was looking strange.

 **At the guild entrance…**

The groupm was shocked at what they were witnessing right before their eyes, the guild, their home, was destroyed. Ace grind his teeth in order to control his anger. "Who the hell did this to our guild?", Natsu screamed with anger.

"It was phantom" said a voice, everyone turn who it was. It was Mira with a look of griff.

"It was those Phantom bastards?", Natsu reply to Mira, "Where gramps Mira?".

 **In the basement…**

Mira lead them down to the basement, Ace saw the guild members with gloom faces, he felt their pain as well. They soon met the master, he was drinking and also drunk.

"Hey there kido's how you been doing" The master said. The team was surprised at his expression.

"Gramps what are you just standing around?" Natsu asked with anger in his voice.

"Calm down Natsu, there no need to do anything, rash", The master said in a drunken matter, "The attack happen before we all woke up!".

"Good, then no one got hurt" Erza stated, "We should be thankful for that at least". Natsu on the other hand didn't feel the same way, and soon slam his fist on the table causing it to break, "Like hell, Gramps you can't let phantom get away with this".

Mira interven, "We understand your frustration Natsu, Corazon went to the council to tell about phantom lord actions", She bow her, "He had so much anger in his eyes that it anger, it scared me".

Gray sigh, "Yeah, He always didn't like the people who mess with the ones he cared about", Gray so enter a depressing state.

"But, the good thing no was hurt" Said a voice, they saw who it was Rayleigh, "We have no beef with them if they didn't harm any members".

Ace nodded in agreement, "Yeah, if they did harm anyone. That would have to answer to me", then lit his fist with fire, to show proof of his warning. Natsu smiled at his older brother words, then everyone in the guild did as well, as if his words had power towards them.

 **Later that night...**

Lucy was making her way to home, "I can't believe phantom lord would do that" She whispered, "To think, I was planning to join them, before I met Natsu". She soon a person at the entrance, it was Ace, "Oh, hey Ace".

Ace left his head, and smiled at her, "Hey, Lucy how are you?"

"oh , great actually. Why are you here?", she asked the ex-pirate.

"I just wanted to know if you got to home, safe and sound" he reply. Lucy smiled and invited him to her home.

As they walk up stairs Ace said something confusing to her, "I only wish that those guys would have waited to come into the apartment".

Lucy slowly turn the door, "What do you mean by...WHAT THE HECK?", Lucy was shocked to see,Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza in her room. "Why are you in my home", she yelled as she throw the bag she was caring to Natsu.

"We wanted to make sure your" Erza stated.

Ace only nodded in disapproval, "Well, then you should had waited for her like normal people. To let her invite you in". Erza then look at Ace with serious , "What that suppose to mean".

"I mean it rude to enter someone else's home without her permission. I thought someone like you would know." Ace reply, but soon felt a fist on his face, "What the hell was that for?".

"For telling me, that i'm a rude person" Erza answered Ace.

"For telling you? No, I am saying that you are a rude a person", Ace yelled at Erza and soon got in a heated argument with her. Lucy was frightened by the two argument, so did Gray and Natsu.

"Are they like this sometimes?", Lucy asked, Natsu and Gray both nodded in fear. Soon the both s class wizard ended their argument, and soon look around the apartment.

Everyone in room the room soon look through Lucy's apartment, causing Lucy to complain for looking at her stuff.

"Hey, Plum did you find some food?' Natsu said, eating some candy.

"Hey, Erza check out these pretty panties you might like to try out" Happy said.

Erza blushed, "I can't believe you would wear something like this Lucy".

"Stop, being rude, Erza don't go looking through her stuff" Ace said

"Guys please be quiet, i'm trying to have sleep right now" Gray told them trying to sleep on Lucy's bed.

Erza then turn to the boys, "We have a serious problem. Your boys hygiene, I refused to sleep with a room filled with sweaty boys. So, i suggest you take a bath". Gray and Natsu complain, but soon change when Ace said a suggest, "Let's just take a bath my way then".

Gray and Natsu expression change entirely, "If it's that way, then let's do it", both them said in union. Lucy was confused on what was saying his way".

…

"aahhh, man this is the best" Natsu said with pleasure. He, Ace and Gray were on top of the apartment building, in three separate tubs of hot water.

"it's been a long time when we did this, huh, Ace?" Gray asked his older brother. But, only saw him fast asleep, and laugh. It was the only time it made sense for Ace to sleep at a time like this.

…

Lucy and Erza were taking a bath together, "Man i can't believe Ace convince them of taking a bath". Erza nodded, in agreement, "Yes, Ace has quite an influence on them", she soon got of the tub and Lucy following. Lucy change into her PJ's, while in Erza stay in towel and left into the living room to see the boys finish with bath.

Ace and Natsu were having arm wrestling contest, Gray was reading Lucy novel. Erza saw Natsu was having trouble in the arm wrestling, "Ace let him win this time".

"No, not letting that happen" Ace told her, when he was about to pin him down.

"Okay, you left me no choice" Erza said, she then unravel her towel and show her naked body to Ace. It cause Ace to bleed from his nose uncontrollably and thus losing the arm wrestling. Natsu cheer, while Ace was cleaning his nose.

Erza soon requip to her PJ's, "See was that so hard Ace?".

"So hard, you had to show me your body to let him win" Ace complained, "I rather face Phantom lord all by myself then let Natsu win".

"Hah, then you should surely lose Ace" Erza scoffed at her old friend.

"Not likely Erza", Ace reply to Erza, causing her to raise subscription, "You forgot, I'm a nomad for the ten wizard saints!".

Lucy was interested in the subject, "What are the ten wizard saints?".

"They are the ten most strongest wizards in Fiore" Erza answered, "And master Makarov and Dark lord Rayleigh are one of them". Lucy was shocked when she heard that.

"Then fairy tail would win against them no problem" lucy said.

But, Ace nodded in disagreement, "no not really, if we did fight. Both, side would tie against with each other", Lucy was shocked, "Their master Jose Porla is also one of the ten wizard saints. Then they have this elite group call the element four, that rival our s-class wizards. Then their Black iron Gajeel, or the iron dragon slayer".

Lucy asked in fear, "you mean like Natsu. That means he eats Iron?"

Ace nodded, "Buts, thats not whats worrying me", everyone soon pay attention to Ace, "I've heard rumors, that they have a devil fruit eater of their own. Who said's to be the strongest wizard they have". Everyone garp at Ace's word.

" _Another, devil fruit eater. How's that possible?_ " Lucy thought in her mind. Soon saw Gray was reading her book and took it away from him.

"Hey you can't read, I promise Levy she could read it first" She said to Gray

"At least tell me what happens'

"no', and soon saw Erza holding her hand for it, "Not you too either"

…

 **in phantom lord…**

"HEY, Gajeel i heard what you did to the Fairy Tail guild", Said a random phantom lord member, "There probably running home to their mom's, waaah", but soon the wizard was hit by a iron pole.

"How many times I got to tell you, not to bother while eating?" Gajeel said as revert the iron pole back to his hand, "And besides were to power for those fairies to challenge

"Good work my boy" Said Jose in the shadows.

"Thanks, i felt like i was being soft on them so left them a little present" Gajeel reply

"Don't you went a little too far?" said a man in the shadows lighting a cigar.

"Shut old man" Gajeel cursed the man, "And besides you done worse before"

The man sigh, "fine suit yourself. I only care about is Fire-fist coming". the man left the guild.

…

 **Magnolia south gate park…**

A group of people surrounded the tree in the middle, Ace, Erza, Gary and Natsu walk through them and soon witness three of their guild members body beaten to a pulp, on a tree. They were Droy, Jet and Levi. Ace and Natsu were furious at what phantom lord had done.

Soon both, Rayleigh and Makarov came to the scene, "I can accept our HQ, being trashed, but I will not accept my children getting harm", Makarov said with ferocity and crushed the staff he was hold.

"I agree these wizard are our family to me." Rayleigh stated, "I will make Phantom pay for this". He soon pull his sword and cut the pieces of iron that was holding the bodies, like butter. Both, old man gave out intense energy, to show their seriousness.

…

 **At phantom lord..**

"Ha ha ha, those fairy tail loser got what the deceiver"

"Yeah, I heard Gajeel took three of them"

Soon three random Phantom lord wizards, were about to leave, to something to Fairy tail as well. But the doors flung open with a fiery blast. Burning the three Phantom lord members. The Phantom Lord member turn who it was, it was the fire-fist Ace and the rest of Fairy tail.

"Fairy tail, has arrived" Yelled Makarov.

Soon both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord member attack one another. Member of Phantom lord try to attack bought were soon surrounded by yellow greenish lights, " **Hotarubi",** Ace said, " **Hidaruma** ", soon the members were burn to a crisp by the fiery explosion of the lights.

The fairy tail members were beating Phantom lord members one by one. Erza turn into her **Dark wing armor** and attack members of Phanto. Natsu was using fire dragon slayer magic to burn groups of Phantom Lord members. Gray uses his ice maker to rain some pain on Phantom Members.

But, was surprising was Rayleigh knocking out members of Phantom by looking at them. Ace knew the technique, "Conqueror Haki".

"Maki, you go up ahead and deal with Jose, I'll watch over the battle" Rayleigh told his friend, Makarov agreed and left to go meet Jose.

"Be careful Master" Erza with worry

But soon a crashing was heard, everyone turn to see who was, it was Gajeel.

"Well, you guys fight good for a bunch of scum bags" Gajeel told Fairy tail.

Nab try to attack him but was blown away by Gajeel Iron club.

"Nice try" Gajeel told Nab, but soon Elfman attack him with a stone arm.

"Huh, your Elfman aren't you"

"Yeah, I am and i hope, you're man enough to face me!' Elfman yelled.

"Okay, man. Let's see how you deal with this" Gajeel soon use his clubs to attack his own members. Elfman was surprise, but soon was attack by Gajeel from losing focus. Natsu soon use Elfman as a launching pad and a attack Gajeel sending him flying to the bar.

Ace smiled at Natsu attack but soon heard a familiar voice, " **Desert Spada** ", his arm was cut off by a blade of sand. Everyone in the guild was shocked, the cut off arm disappear into fire and Ace re-grow another one.

He turn to see who it was, and to his surprise the man who save from getting executed.

"I thought I was hearing about you being here in this world, were only rumors" Said the man, "Fire-fist Ace".

Ace gave a look of hatred, "then i guess you got what you wanted, Crocodile".

… **.**

 **Tat the end of the chapter. Crocodile vs. Ace.**

 **What will happen next, let's see on the next chapter. On The Desert vs. The Fire.**

 **please leave a review.**

 **P.S. What relationship should i built next, please tell me.**


	10. The Desert vs The Fire

**Hey guys here's the second part of the Phantom Lord, I hope you like.**

 **I do not own one piece or Fairy tail.**

… **.**

The two devil fruit eaters stared directly at each other across the room. Everyone in the room stop fighting to look at both of them, waiting for one to make a move.

"So you decided to show your face old man", Gajeel said to Crocodile, but it seem his words did not reach him, since he gave no response. "Fine, don't say anything then, Hey, Salamander", Natsu turn to the iron dragon slayer, "Are, you waiting for invitation? Or are we going to continue our fight".

Natsu soon got fired up, "Of course we are. Get ready you metal freak".

Gajeel soon charge at Natsu, "Here I come you Pyro, **Iron dragon club** ".

" **Fire dragon iron fist** ", both of their attack connected, and cause an aftershock to wake everyone from their, deep state of focusing on the two devil fruit eaters. Both guilds, soon attack one another, but left the two ex-pirates alone.

"I never suspected for the second commander of the whitebeard pirates to appear here in fiore" Crocodile told Ace with a serious look in his eyes, "I thought coming here would be boring, but you being here makes it worth my while".

Ace smirk, "My, why thank you Crocodile", lift his hat up as he spoke, "I never thought of hearing those words from one of the Ex-Seven Warlords". They look at each each other to wait for one of them to make the first move.

Ace twitch his fingers a little, thus causing Crocodile to turn his body into sand and go behind Ace in flash. Crocodile was about to land attack on Ace with his golden hook, but Ace was able to quickly to dodge the attack by ducking down. " **Enkai** ' Ace yelled out, causing the floor around him to set on fire, " **Hibashira** ", so the fire around him turn into a pillar of fire that shot up in the air. Crocodile quickly turn to sand to dodge the attack, and soon appear on one of the wood supporter on the ceiling of the guild.

" **HIkan** ", Crocodile heard the attack called out and saw a large blast of fire heading toward him. Crocodile use his sand to make a shield to block the fiery blast, then yelled, " **Desert la Spada** ". He wave right hand, thus making the sand to a blade that cut everything in it's path. Everyone in way of the attack quickly dodge, Ace did the same, but was quick enough, since his left leg was cut off, "Crap, I got to be more careful".

The cut off leg disappear in flames, and another one appear on Ace, by flames. Ace use his hands as guns, " **Higan** ". Ace soon shot fire bullets at Crocodile direction, Crocodile respond by disappearing into sand, but before being hit by some bullets. And appeared on the floor catching his breath, he soon place his hand on the floor, " **Ground Secco** ".

The ground around him soon dry up, both fairy tail and phantom lord member soon fell down into holes from the crumbling floor. Ace soon turn into flames and avoid the area, "Hey, Crocodile. Leave everyone else out of it. This only between you and me".

Crocodile chuckle at his response, "Fire-fist, don't you that every person, who steps into the desert, are sometimes designed to die?", Ace was curious at where he was going through this, "Your master, has step into the desert". His comment made Ace worry.

He soon feel the room being shaked, "What is that?".

Rayleigh smiled slightly, "That what happens when Maki mad, made it called the giant's wrath". It made Ace's skin crawl when he found out the true power of the old man.

….

 **On ceiling of the guild..**

Natsu and Gajeel were exchanging blows, both seem equal match.

" **Fire dragon iron fist** ", Natsu slam his fist onto the phantom lord member. But, Gajeel responded by turn his leg to an iron club and slam it to Natsu side.

Natsu was send flying to the ground, Gajeel soon jump down where Natsu had landed. "What Salamander can't handle my hits?".

Natsu soon lit on fire, "No, I'm just warming up", and took a fighting stands.

"That good because you're going to be only hot head that going to" Gajeel reply.

Natsu was confused by his words, "what does that mean? You metal freak!".

Gajeel grind, "Let's just say fire-fist wouldn't be able use his Mera-Mera fruit soon".

 **In the office of Jose…**

Makarov broke the doors that were in entrance of Jose's office, "Jose, show yourself".

Jose sat on a chair head down, smiling, "It been a while Makarov, the last time we saw each other was. At that alliance meeting three years ago".

But, he was soon interrupted by Makarov giant fist slamming down on him, "I did not come here to talk, I want a answer for attacking Fairy Tail!". Makarov soon saw that Jose before he was projection, "You coward Jose, why don't you show yourself?".

The projection smiled, "I just don't want to soiled my hands, with senseless Violence", Makarov was anger by his comment, "Oh, and here's my answer for attacking your guild". Jose snap his fingers, and Lucy unconscious appear in the projection".

"Lucy?" Makarov question, "Jose explained yourself!".

"What you don't know about, your own guild member?" Jose asked Makarov, "Why she our client daughter. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia".

" _Heartfilia?_ ", Makarov thought to himself, but the room soon turn dark, " _What?_ "

"So sad, So sad" said a man in the dark wearing a green hat.

"Where did he come from?" Makarov asked soon a bright light shined.

….

So an explosion was heard from the ceiling and a small green old man felled.

Everyone turn to see who it was, to Fairy tail surprised, Makarov.

"My magic it gone", Whimper the old man, Rayleigh soon came to his friends aid. Erza, Cana and Gary also came to the old man.

"Maki, are you alright?" Rayleigh told Makarov, but was too weak to answer.

Ace saw what had happen to his master, "Old Man!", he soon heard cilp sound, he turn to see his wrist were warp around cuffs. He soon felt weak, "Are these what I think they are?".

"Oui, Monsieur Ace" said a voice in ground, a Man soon form from the ground, "They are Sea Prison cuffs".

Ace was shocked at his response, soon sand surround him, "It seem that you have step in the desert, Fire-fist Ace", Ace felt a piercing pain in his stomach. He saw it was Crocodile's golden hook in, Ace began to spit out blood. Crocodile soon grab Ace by the neck and slam him on the floor, "Not, so tough now, huh, Fire fist?".

Natsu and Gray saw what had happened, "Ace!".

"Ha ha ha, Just as according to plan" ,Gajeel laughed as Ace was in pain.

"Hey, you metal freak what did you to Ace?" Natsu scream at the Iron dragon slayer.

But, he was answer by the man who was holding by the neck Ace, "These here kid are Sea Prison cuffs", Natsu grind his teeth, "They have the same effect as the sea on a devil fruit eater".

"Then that means.." Natsu whispered.

Crocodile smiled widely, "That's, right Fire fist wouldn't be able to use his Mera Mera Fruit", he then threw Ace to Gajeel, "Take him to the cell, Gajeel".

Gajeel grab the devil fruit eater, "Sure thing old man". He then gave punch Ace in the gut, causing him to spit out blood. Rayleigh was about to get Ace, but saw Jose floating down from the hole on the ceiling.

"Well, well isn't Dark Lord Rayleigh" Jose told the old man, "Haven't seen you in awhile. How you been all these years?".

Rayleigh had a look of hate towards the Phantom Lord master, " _This isn't good. Maki doesn't have any power left. Ace been captured, if i fight both Crocodile and Jose, it wouldn't end pretty_ ", Rayleigh only had one option to choose, "Everyone we need to retreat!". Fairy tail was shocked at what they had heard, but Erza understood him completely.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here, now" Erza command everyone in the guild, ever Fairy Tail member soon began to retreat.

"look at them run", laugh Gajeel full heartedly, "Get a good look at it Fire fist, look at your member run!".

Ace cough up some blood, "Damn you i'll make you pay". he soon receive a punch to the face from Gajeel.

"Shut up", Gajeel told Ace, "First that Lucy girl and now you been capture Fire fist".

Natsu heard this, " _Lucy, they have her?_ ".

…

Gray hands ready to release a spell, "I'm not leaving without Ace, you punks". He was stop by Erza, "Erza? Why?".

"we need to retreat Gray, it's our only opinion for now" She told him. He try to argue with her but then she look down in the ground, "Please, I beg of you, please retreat. I don't know what else to do". Gray felt her depression, " _I'm sorry Ace, we'll come back for you_ ", soon left with Erza.

"the fairy tail members are running".

"Let's get them, guys"

"Ha ha ha, run fairies run".

Soon one of the random Phantom Lord was garb by someone, he turn to see who it is, "It Salamander and the cat".

"Yeah", reply Natsu, "Now tell where they have Ace and Lucy, you punk!".

…

 **In a cell in an unknown location…**

Lucy woke up from her unconsciousness state, "Where am I, Where is everybody?". She look around, she then notice the handcuffs. She then remember what had happen to her, that girl and man kidnapped her.

Soon the doors open a man came in a purple uniform, came in, "Well, hello there. I'm master Jose, Master of Phantom Lord".

She soon sat up straight, "You're the ones who attacking our guild aren't you".

Jose soon laugh at her question, "Oh, that. It was a mean to end".

She was surprised, "My friends will make you pay for this".

Jose smiled widely, "Oh, friends you say?", he soon snap his fingers, a projection of Ace appear, bloody and beaten, "You mean like him?".

Lucy gasped at the sight of her friend, "Ace, what did you do to him?".

"Oh, we just took his Mera-Mera fruit powers for him", Jose reply then snap his fingers to make Ace disappear, "He's now a weak phatic insect. But, enough about him, let's talk about you Lucy Heartfilia".

"How did you know that?" Lucy asked Jose with shocked.

"Why of course your father of course. He's the one who hired" ,Jose reply , "Now, then Miss. Lucy. I have a nice suite waiting for you, if you promise to behave".

"No, way not after what you did to your friends" She reply to the guild master.

"Fine suit yourself", Jose reply to Lucy he soon turn to leave the door.

"Wait", Lucy reply to the guild master causing him to stop, she folded her legs, "I need to pee".

Jose place a bucket in front of her, "Here you go".

"Are you serious", Lucy complained to Jose.

"You didn't want the suite, so here you are", he reply to her.

Lucy sighed, "Here, I go then", she was using the bucket.

Jose was surprised at the girl, "Your going to use it? Well umm.., I'll turn around, just because I'm a gentlemen". Lucy soon use the opportunity, to kick the Phantom Lord master in his family jewels.

Jose was groaning on the floor, Lucy soon headed out the door. She soon stop because that her only exit was a long drop.

"Nowhere to run my dear", said the Phantom Lord master, "Now be a good little girl and come here".

Luck didn't want to go back to her father, she love staying with Fairy Tail. With Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Ace. She knew the only opinion, she soon jump from the edge. Jose was shocked at her decision.

As she fell, " _I know he's here, I sense it_ ", as was about to reach the floor someone had grab her last second, it was Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy" ,Natsu said to the girl, as he let her down on the floor.

"Lucy, you're okay", Cheered the flying blue cat.

"Now, then time to save Ace", Natsu said as he crack his knuckles.

Happy soon protested, "But, Natsu there lots of powerful wizards here, we should go back to the guild". Natsu soon argued with Happy about his idea, but they were soon heard Lucy sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", She spoke as she broke into tears, "It's my fault that Levy, Jet, Droy and Ace are hurt. If I hadden join Fairy Tail they be okay".

Natsu soon stop arguing with Happy, "Maybe, we should go back to the guild. We can't anything for Ace, now.", he turned to Lucy, "Come on i'll carry you one my back Lucy". He then carried Lucy on his back, Happy smiled "Be careful, Natsu girls are gentle".

" _Don't worry Ace i'll, back for you_ "

 **In the basement dungeon of Phantom Lord…**

Ace was chain to the wall of his cell, " _Old man, are you going to be okay? How the rest of Fairy Tail doing?_ ". Ace had millions of thoughts going through his head, soon the door of the entrance open, Crocodile came in the room.

Ace grind his teeth when he saw the man, "What do you want?".

Crocodile soon pull out a key from his pocket, "I want to finish what we started, Fire fist".

Ace was shocked at his answer, "I thought you wanted me to be captured, Crocodile".

Crocodile scoffed at Ace's answered, "Nah, it was my master's idea. In fact i didn't even know he had Sea Prison cuffs in the first place", Crocodile soon tossed the key to Ace direction, "So hurry up and let yourself out of there, so that we can finish our fight".

Ace did what made told him to do, as he let himself free his wounds began to heal by his flames. Ace then pose in fight position, "Let's get this on Crocodile".

Crocodile smiled, "Let's see what small a fire can do to a desert".

Ace couldn't help but crack a smiled, "No, let's see what a fire devil can do to a sandbox".

… **..**

 **That is it for this chapter, please leave a review. See what happens next in The Fire devil vs. The Desert.**

 **This is my 10th chapter so hurry! Your support helps make this fanfiction going.**

 **I wonder on who next to bring into the Fairy Tail world. please give me some ideas.**

 **And also ideas on New moves that Ace can use, be creative.**


	11. The Fire devil vs The Desert

**Here we go the next chapter. I would like to clarify this chapter is going to focus on Crocodile and Ace fight. They are in the dungeon that underneath the castle, that comes and attack fairy tail. Ace wouldn't notice it moving while his fight with Crocodile.**

 **I hope your ready for epicness because here it is.**

 **I do not own One Piece or Fairy tail.**

…

Ace and Crocodile didn't waste a moment to start their fight **, "Jujika"**. Ace cross his index fingers together and fired a fire cross at Crocodile, the Suna suna man quickly turn to sand to avoid the attack. He disappeared behind the fairy tail.

Crocodile use power create dense sand swirling around his hand, " **Sables:** **Pesado"**. He release it and cause a tornado of dense sand, Ace was blew away by it. The Mera-Mera man gather fire in both his hands while mid-air, the fire became long lances, " **Shinka: Shiranui".** Ace launch the two fire lances toward Crocodile.

The two lance price Crocodile's shoulders, he soon cough blood do to the attack received. Ace soon land on the ground, lid his right hand with fire and yelled, " **Hiken"**. Ace release the attack he was know for in Fiore on to Crocodile, causing him to be consumed by fire and launching him into the next room.

It created a wall large enough to fit a elephant, Ace walk out of the with his flame surrounding him. Crocodile lay on the floor coughing up blood, "That was good Fire-Fist, but not enough to beat me", Crocodile soon got up from the floor.

"You talk big game, what are you planning?", Ace asked his opponent.

Crocodile smiled grind widely, "You think your fire can save you from my sand? I'm sorry you are just the same as everyone else". He soon gather sand all around him, "Your fire can help you heal your wounds, but not let get dehydrated! **Ground Death!** ".

The sand was all round Ace and Crocodile, it rage around the entire room. Everything soon began to lose moster and began to dry up. Ace then began to feel faint as well, " _What the hell going on, why am I feeling tired?_ ".

'Ha ha ha, Fire-fist you're a human, you need water like everyone else", laugh Crocodile, "Now then let us continue our fight!".

Ace only had the strength to stand up, "Crap, this ain't good, I'm too weak to use my fire", he was then punch in the face by Crocodile, causing to fall back on the ground.

"You can't win against me Fire-fist" Crocodile gold wed to Ace.

 **In Fairy tail…**

Everyone in the guild was trying recovered from their fight from Phantom Lord. Rayleigh had order everyone to retreat, in order to escape from the fight.

Rayleigh sat quietly in a table with fingers on his forehead, " _Everything had gone good, until Maki and Ace were gone from count. I should had gone with him to Jose none of this would have happen_ ".

Soon the doors of the guild flung open, it was Corazon trying to catch his breath. He look around and saw Rayleigh, "Rayleigh, as soon as I heard came as fast as I could. Is master going to be okay?".

Rayleigh nodded, "Yes, we took him to Porlyusica. To see if he can recover him from his sickness". Corazon fist tighten and smash the table where Rayleigh was sitting. Everyone in the guild look at him with fright.

"Damn it, should have stayed and fought beside you. Not ramble to politicians about our problem", Corazon yelled at top of his lungs.

Gray soon place his shoulder on Corazon, "It not your fault. We knew the risk of attacking Phantom Lord".

Corazon soon calm down, Gray had the same presence of his master Ur, "Thank you, Gray. Is any word on Mystogan or Laxus in coming to our aid?". Mira responded to him by nodding her head side to side.

Corazon lit a cigarette, "This battle ain't turning to our tide. And Ace where is he?".

"He was captured by a Phantom Lord member, called Crocodile. He is devil fruit eater just like him", Rayleigh told Corazon, "He used sea prison cuffs to stop him from using his Mera-mera fruit".

Corazon was shocked at his last sentence, "Sea prison cuffs, how did he get those? Fiore shouldn't have that kind of material?", Corazon knew the power of Sea prison cuffs, "Could it be they got it from "Metropolitana"? that dark guild specialize in black market.".

He thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud noise, it came out side from the guild. Everyone was able to stand went outside. What they had saw shocked them, it was a giant castle walking towards the guild.

"Are they really willing to go this far to destroy Fairy tail" Erza started to th group.

 **In the Phantom Lord control room..**

Jose sat in the center in the room, "Get the Magic cannon ready".

"Umm, sir ", Jose turn to one of his member, "Crocodile has release Ace, what do we tell him?".

Jose smiled creepily, "Nothing, He needs his fun so let him be. Besides he is one of the most strongest members in the guild, he wouldn't let someone beat him. Now then destroy fairy tail!".

….

The cannon soon fired at the guild, Erza quickly turn into her Adamantine armor, "Everyone go behind me", but someone else soon stand in front of her, Rayleigh, "Rayleigh, what are you doing".

He smiled, "What else? Protecting my family", the blast soon was being block by Rayleigh's sword. The force of the shockwave blew everyone behind, it took everything he had to hold his ground.

" _Maki, I will protect.. them!_ ".

 **Many years ago…**

 _Young Rayleigh stood on a pile of beaten opponents he had face, "Where can I find a guild that can suit me?"._

 _He soon open a bottle of liquor and being drinking, "Woah, you defeated all of these guys", said voice. It was a man with spiky blonde hair had appear._

" _Yeah so what if I did?" reply Rayleigh, the man before him had a certain aura he used to feel around Roger._

" _My names Makarov Dreyer, I want you to join my guild." The man told Rayleigh with a smile, "You and I can turn this world upside down"._

 _The man last words made Rayleigh smiled, "Okay i'll join your guild, names Silvers Rayleigh"._

… _._

Rayleigh was successfully ,but not before receiving damage from the blast. Erza change in her regular clothes and caught Rayleigh, "You okay?".

Rayleigh smiled, "Yes, i just glad everyone was able to protect everyone".

Jose soon spoke out loud on a speaker, " look at you, Makarov and Rayleigh have both fallen. Give up Lucy or else we will fire once more". But as he finished everyone in the guild soon, bad mouth at him.

"NO way you bastard".

"We never give up one of our own".

"Lucy is staying with us".

Jose was angered by this, "Fine then fire the cannon again, you will be destroy in 15 mins".

 **In the castle basement…**

Crocodile was giving Ace the beating of a lifetime, he punch and kick him around the room. He took the moisture from Ace body, causing him not able to fight back. But, Ace continue to stand up, not giving Crocodile the satisfaction of victory.

Crocodile only laugh at Ace weak attentions of fight back, "You don't know know when to give up, Huh, Fire-fist? Even though you can't throw a punch", Crocodile then punch Ace again, "It makes this more fun".

Ace soon smiled at his opponent and laugh, it made Crocodile piss, "What the hell you laugh at punk?".

Ace look at as opponent with confidence in his eyes, "There no way you can beat Fairy tail. We wouldn't give up that easily, we will not lose to people like you". Crocodile soon began to choke Ace.

He had a piss look on his face, "You think you can win you bastard? We are about to used our magical cannon Jupiter and Fairy Tail will be destroy with everyone with it", he tighten his grip around his neck, "And will steal Lucy girl again and use her get her father to pay top cent for her. You wouldn't be there to save her, **Desert Encierro** ".

Ace's body began to dry up, " _Dang it, I can't die now! Everyone in the guild needs my help now. I can just sit by and die right now. I have to fight. NO! I need fight"._

" _Happy"_

" _Gary"_

" _Erza"_

" _Natsu"_

" _Lucy"_

" _and Master"._

" _I will beat this bastard to a plup_ ".

Ace fire soon lit around him, it burn Crocodile hand causing him to let go of Ace. Crocodile was confused at what had happen, "How did he do that, he shouldn't have the strength to summon his flame".

Crocodile thoughts were interrupted by a fiery his to his face. Then one in his gut causing to spit out blood. Soon he was being showder by a storm fiery fists. Ace uppercut him causing Crocodile to crash on to the ceiling.

" **Enkai"** , Fire soon surround Ace, " **Hibashira"** , then a pillar of fire rose from where Ace was and blasted Crocodile to the next floor. Ace soon came upon Crocodile with his right his coating with fire, " **Hiken!"**. Crocodile was then consumed by fire, " _What the hell's happening? I should losing to this punk!_ ".

Crocodile then wave his right arm, " **Desert Spada!"** , a blade of sand was soon flung at Ace. But, Ace did not look worry, " **Kagero"** , he fired a blast of fire to the attack and quickly destroyed it, the blast soon struck Crocodile. It burn a wound deeply to chest, "Crap, this ain't going so well".

"You think was going to be easy to beat me?" Ace told Crocodile, "I'm going to show you all the hard work, I did all these years". He soon speared out his arms, and soon fiery like butterflies came out of him. Then began to swarm around Crocodile.

"What the hell are you doing Fire fist? This isn't a talent show you know!", Crocodile yelled at Ace, he was annoyed by these butterflies swarming around him. Ace smiled, "Fine I'll show you then, **Batafuraifurea Bakudan** ", the butterflies soon came contact to Crocodile and exploded as they did. Crocodile was being consumed by explosions, "ARRRGHHH, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE FOR ME BEING BEATEN BY SOME YOU LIKE YOUU?".

Ace turn away from Crocodile, "If you ever mess with namaka again, I'll wouldn't go as easy. You hear me". The exploding had stop, Crocodile fell face down on the floor, "i'm impressed of far you gotten Fire-fist". Ace only scoffed and left the room, " _Now Jose i'm coming for you_ ".

But, soon Ace's eyes grew heavy, " _Aw, crap out of all the times to get sleepy? It had to be now just my Fuc…_ ". Ace soon fell asleep, without knowing he was being watch.

 **Jose quarters…**

Jose was shocked at what he had saw, "How did this brat beat Crocodile? There no way someone like him could beat him". He also saw that Natsu had beaten one of the element four and was facing Gajeel. The ice wizard was facing Juvia and Elfman was against Sol.

Jose was pissed but soon had a call, "You look like you're having trouble there Jose, Zehahaha". Jose looked at who was calling, "Oh. Mr. Dark, what bring you here?".

"I'm just here to tell you the deals off and we wouldn't be selling to you anymore", Jose was shocked at his answered.

"What, why I've been a loyal buyer of Metropolitana, for years. Why now do you abandoned me?", Jose asked Mr. Dark.

Mr. Dark reply, "I'm sorry. We just can't simply let anyone know about our Identities, Goodbye Jose".

The man hang up on Jose, the Phantom Lord master was angered, "I'll show you Mr. Dark, I'll destroy fairy tail first and then your special black market!"

 **unknown location…**

A man in shadow had hung up on Jose.

"Are you sure we should have cut him off? He was one of our top buyer" said another voice in the shadows, "We might have a dent in our profits".

Me. Dark turn to the man, "I know ,but it not worth getting our identities reveal, Mr. Sunglasses and already send Mr. God to clean up the mess".

Mr. Sunglasses shrugged, "Fine, I'll go see our business with the dark guilds going. Oh, and the project Eve will have some delays".

Mr. Dark grind his teeth and sigh, "No worries we have time".

… **.**

 **That is the end of the chapter, what is the plans of Metropolitana.**

 **Will Ace wake up from his nap?**

 **Find out next time in Fire devil vs Phantom Lord. The move that used was called Butterfly flare bomb (Batafuraifurea Bakudan).**

… **..**

 **Please leave comments and tell me which girl to increase Ace connect with next.**


	12. The Fire devil vs The Phantom Lord

**Hey guys merry christmas, i hope you guys are having a good time with your family.**

 **Here it is the 12 chapter of my fanfiction and I must say thank you for all your support.**

 **After this arc i'll be doing the Corazon and Ur arc. Gray will play some part in the arc. I'm open to suggestions from you guys.**

 **Now get ready for awesomeness.**

…

Natsu had defeated one of the element four, he laid on the ground. Gray also defeated his opponent Juvia as well, to make it one of his weirdest fight he ever fought.

But Elfman was struggling, he was being tortured by Sol. He was using the Memories of losing Lisana to his advantage.

"Please stop!" yelled Elfman to Sol as he was being tortured. He was seeing the flashback of when he killed Lisanna. Mira couldn't do anything to help her smaller sibling, as she was trapped in the metal claw of the giant castle robot.

She was bursting into tears as for being helpless, " _What can I do? There nothing I can do, if only Ace where.._ ", a memory of Ace soon pop in her head. It was something that Ace taught Elfman long ago, "You can't cry over something that had already been done!".

Soon those words reach Elfman he then remembered something Ace had taught.

 **A few years ago…(if you want play Fairy Tail Ost: Past story, for this part).**

" _You can't cry over something that had already been done, Elfman", Ace told Elfman. He and Mira had return from the S rank mission that had gone horribly wrong. Elfman try to used a full beast take over in the job, he then lost control and attacked everything, including Lisanna._

" _But, It was my fault that Lisanna died if i hadden turn into a beast I wouldn't…", he was soon punch in the face by Ace causing to fall back on the floor. Elfman and everyone in the guild was shocked at what Ace had done._

" _Life can sometimes play cruel jokes on you", Ace said to Elfman as he try to stand up, "It decide when someone time here has ended, so we can't do anything about it"._

 _Mira grinded her teeth and at him, "Easy for you to say it not like you lost a sibling before"._

 _Ace turn and look at her with sadness in his eyes, "Actually I have Mira", She was shocked by his answer, "Back in my world I had brother name Sabo, we weren't related by blood but we still called each other brothers. Me, him and Luffy would go and caused trouble wherever we went, it felt we were invincible. But, soon Sabo parents came and try to take him away. We manage to escape, but..", Ace hasted for a moment, "He try to leave and go out to sea to run away from his parents. A noble ship came and shoot him down for just being in the way. I try to find the bastard who did it ,but my caretaker stop me. The next day I received a letter from explaining everything and that I day cry like a baby."_

 _He came up to both Mira and Elfman, he gave them a hug, "don't cry over her lost, but live your lives. It what she would have wanted". Mira and soon burst into tears and Ace back._

" _Thank you", Both of them said to their friend. Ace smiled at the both them, "My pleasure"._

… _.._

Elfman smiled and quickly turn into his full beast takeover. Sol began to panic at the sight of Elfman, "wait it all a joke, please wait…".

Sol was soon beaten to a pulp by Elfman, " _thank you, Ace I will live my life as the most manliest of men for Lisanna and Mira"_.

…..

 **In the lower levels…**

Ace laid on the floor snoring as he laid sleeping, not knowing of what was happening. He was dreaming that he was on a boat in the middle of the grand line.

"This is nice, the fresh smell of the sea nothing like it", Ace said as he floated down the sea. He then heard a little girl cry, he got up and saw the girl on a small island.

He quickly row to the girl she wore white dress and had blonde hair, "hey, what wrong? Why are you crying little girl?".

She soon look at Sce with tears in her eyes, "My home is being destroyed".

"Destroyed what do you mean….", before he could finish his sentence as was in the sky, "What in the world what is going on?".

He then look at the ground, what he saw woke him from his sleep.

…..

Ace soon open his eyes and stood up from where he was napping, "No, no, no, please tell it was just a dream…". He ran out of the room, he climb the stairs to the top of the floor.

 **(Fairy tail main theme)**

"Please, just be a dream", he was then outside and found a stop to see the guild. It look exactly what his dream look, it was being destroyed by a large phantom. The sight of it cause him to be speechless, he soon began remembering memoirs of the times he had at the guild. The first job he took, he cause so much trouble he was escorted back to guild by rune saints. He and Luxus fighting each other to see was stronger. Natsu, Lisanna, Happy and him playing games with each other. The moment him ,Gray and Natsu told everyone they had become brothers.

Ace had finally snapped and release his anger causing a pillar of fire to shoot directly at the sky, " **JOSE, I'M COMING FOR YOU"**.

…..

Everyone where the guild was saw the pillar of fire, soon there was major wave of heat. It cause some of the ocean water to advaroprate and some of the guild members were getting crack lips. They knew that Ace was angry, he would stop Jose in master place.

"He just like his father", Rayleigh stated to everyone, "Ace will will punish Jose 100x fold what he did to Fairy tail".

Corazon look at the pillar of fire in amazement, "This is the power of someone who has the will of D?'.

…..

Makarov soon woke up by Ace power rising, "Ace?", He smiled slightly, "Make Jose pay for what he did to Fairy tail. Show him no mercy, boy".

Porlyusica and Mystogan saw the pillar of fire as well. Porlyusica felt the intense heat from the fire, "This power is breathtaking, what is this?".

Mystogan knew who it was, " _Ace, be the light that Fairy Tail needs now_ ".

…..

Natsu saw the pillar of fire in front of him and took the chance of eating the flames. It gave him the strength to push back Gajeel.

Gajeel was shocked at what had happen, "What the hell is that pillar of fire?"

Natsu smirked at his question and then pointed at the flames, "That my older brother, he's like that when someone pushes his buttons a little too far, and now..", Natsu charged at Gajeel with fiery fists, "this me when you push my buttons".

Happy smiled at Natsu and Ace, "Don't worry Lucy..", the blonde turn to the cat, "this fight is going end with fiery finish".

…..

Jose had stop torturing Erza and friends when he felt this intense power, "What is this power? It overwhelming!".

Gray, Erza and Elfman smiled and replied, "That Ace and he's coming for you Jose". As they finish, explosion soon came from one of the walls of the room. Jose turn to see who was, it was a man cover in flame with a furious look in his eyes, it was Fire-fist Ace.

"well, boy it seem you have arrive to the party", he try to taunt the boy, to hide his fear, "Have you come to fight me? Because it wouldn't be easy, boy".

"Fight you? No", Ace told Jose with anger, "I want to destroy you and your guild, for all you done to Fairy Tail! **Hiken!** ". Ace soon released a fiery blast of fist toward Jose, the Phantom Lord master try to create a shield with his shade magic, but was to late and was inflected damaged by the attack. He flew across the room in fire ball and landing in the wall.

Erza, Gray and Elfman were shocked at Ace's attack, "Erza..", Ace told his guildmates, "Get out of here I don't want you guys to get hurt".

Erza and took, both Elfman and Gray out of the room. She stop and turn to her friend. "Please don't lose, Ace". He smiled at her, "Of course I wouldn't", and point at the sky giving her the Fairy Tail trate. She smiled and left the room.

Ace turn directly where Jose was at and coated himself in fire. Jose brush off the dust from his uniform, "I now understand why Crocodile was beaten. Can't hold back now". A dark aura surround Jose, Ace took a fighting stance.

Jose soon wave his hand at Ace direction with a dark aura, " **Death wave"**. A dark energy was fired at Ace, but the devil fruit eater respond, " **Kagero"** and fired a blast of fire towards the attack. Both attack intercept each other, both casters fought for seeing which attack could go through.

"My Fire-fist you certain are powerful lad" Jose sated to Ace, " no wonder you nominated to be a one of the wizard saints".

Ace didn't respond, he only added more power to his attack, causing it to go trough Jose attack. Jose was shocked and jump into the air, before the attack could reach him. While in the air Ace, release another attack, " **Batafuraifurea Bakudan",** fiery butterflies floated around Jose and then got close toward Jose, they exploded on contact. Jose fell to the floor with burn marks all over him.

Jose rose from his landing spot and his hand across the room, " **Dark Pulse** ", a chain explosion soon hit Ace, "Take that you snot nose brat". But, Jose triumph didn't last long, " **Higan** ", was soon shot fiery bullet causing to fall down from pain.

He look up and saw Ace coming out of the flames, he look like a devil surround by fire with heartless eyes, "Do you believe that would stop me, Jose?", Ace told the man as he step closer, "You destroy our guild and hurt my friend Droy, Jet and Levi. Nothing is going to stop me, in making you pay!". The crack as flames erupted from Ace, "This is where you meet your end, Jose".

Jose sweated out of fear from the boy, "My end? Don't make me laugh boy. I'll destroy you and guild". As he finish his sentence, he summon another attack, " **Shade Entangle"** , dark ghost soon wrap around Ace, strangling him, but he didn't scream in pain, "Now die boy, **Death wave** ".

Jose fired a dark energy towards Ace and laughed thinking he had won the battle. But, his attack disappear into flames, "What, but how?". Ace appear from the flames, he destroy both the wizard saint's attack with only fist flames.

"Are you finish, old man, because I'm ready end this", Ace from his hands into talons and igniting them with fire and attack Jose with them, " **Moeru Ryusoken: Kaen Ryuo** ". It caused Jose it spin around by a blast of fire, he created a hole and flew out the room towards the cliff, he was burned to a crisp.

…..

Natsu saw what had happened, he had defeated his opponent Gajeel, he land on the floor, since he was exhausted. Lucy was confused what had happen, Natsu answered her question, "Don't worry Lucy", she turn to her friend, "Ace just won his fight".

Ace look at the hole and yelled, "This war is over!". Everyone at Fairy Tail cheer at Ace's comment, Natsu smiled, so did Lucy and Happy. Erza, Elfman, Gray and Mira heard what Ace had and smiled.

Rayleigh cried tears of joy, "Thank you, Ace. I knew You would end this war".

…

Makarov had finished dressing himself and since a great deal of joy, he knew Fairy Tail won. He smiled, "You crazy brats".

…..

In the skies of the battle a figure watched what had happen, "My, my this certainly turn interesting, I should go and tell Mr. Dark what has happen". He disappeared into a bolt of lighting, and left to meet his partner.

….. **(Sorrow Returns, Fairy Tail Ost)**

Everyone from Fairy Tail soon had gather at their broken Guild. Their home was destroyed, they had sadness in their hearts.

"We can rebuild it right?", Natsu had asked Ace.

Ace look at the guild, "We can do that..", Natsu smiled at his comment, "but, we would be able to used any of the original pieces".

Everyone look at he confusingly, he continue speaking, "This guild has already gone through enough, we might need to put it to rest". Rayleigh and Corazon understood what he meant, he would burn down the guild.

"I agree Ace", A voice had said, it was the master, "We need to put this old girl to rest".

Ace nodded, he turn to everyone to get an approval, all them nodded. He soon walk up towards the guild with his fist cover in fire and lit up the guild. Many of the guild members cried at the sight, but knew it was for the best.

" _I'm sorry that I could last any longer_ "

It was mysterious voice everyone try to see who it was, and saw it was the guild hall speaking.

" _i want to stay with you guys a little longer"_

Natsu burst into tears, "No, you don't have to apologies to us, Guild. If someone needs to apology it's us!", Lucy began to shed tears, "Me an Gray would always get into fights and break you apart. Master told us stop, but we never listen, and so did everybody else".

" _I know, but was happy. All tear each other like a family and also treated me as guild member. I couldn't have asked for anything else...Thank you"._

The fired that burn the guild from into the guild symbol and disappear into the skies.

Everyone at Fairy Tail shedded tears for the guild. It was a home that they would never forget.

….

 **Thus ends the phantom lord arc**

 **I hope you liked the ending, it seem to fit a perfect end to the arc.**

 **please leave reviews.**


	13. The Wizard saint choice

**I do not own one piece or Fairy tail**

 **Here my next chapter you guys my new chapter.**

 **I like thank everyone from their reviews.**

 **I'll try to make some relationship growth in this chapter. I know some of you want some Ace Harmen. By the way I'm not putting Lucy in the Harlem, i think she could be like a little sister to Ace instead.**

 **After this chapter will come Corazon and Ur arc.**

… **..**

 **A week before…**

Fairy tail had began their construction of their new guild. They were first integrated by the Rune Saints, for information about the battle had occur. But, Corazon, do his General and Council member status was able to resolve the mess.

But, he was soon ordered back the Council headquarters to fill out the large amount of paperwork, for the trouble. He cried all the way there, knowing it wasn't going to be easy. Ace had also received a letter from the wizard saints, but didn't decide to open it now.

He had other things to resolve…

"What happen to my house?", Ace yelled at the top of his lungs. His home in the forest was destroyed. It had large holes on the ceiling, the entire left side was in shambles. Loki had told him he had used his home as a hideout, to keep Lucy safe. That some Phantom Lord members came and attack them, causing some damage to the home. But, wasn't specific on how much damage.

Ace place two of his fingers between his eyes, "Man, it going to take awhile to fix this, but the guild comes first". He began to gather some the belongings that weren't destroy and head to the guild construction site.

…..

 **At the guild construction site…**

Ace was carrying his belongings in one giant bag, he place it the entrance and headed inside. He saw everyone was working hard rebuilding the guild. He soon spotted Natsu, Gray and Erza, and began walking towards them, "Hey, guys".

All three then turn and wave hello, Natsu ran towards him, "Hey, Ace did you just come back seeing your home.

Ace sigh, "Yeah, its in total shambles", he began rubbing his head, "I need to find a place to leave. Anyones house would do fine".

Erza soon had an idea rush through her head, "Ace, i volunteer for you to stay in my home".

But, not before a white hair girl came and heard everything, "No, Ace you should come and live in house. Me and Elfman would love to have you stay, plus home cook meals".

Soon a certain brunette came along with a bottle in hand, "Nah, Ace would rather come and stay with me. I have all the booze he can drink".

All of them soon gave it each other a smiled, but also giving dark aura.

"Ace would rather come and stay with someone who is as strong as me", Erza stated with a smile, hiding her agarsion.

"No, Ace would love to stay with me. He can eat as much as he want", Mira told the two female members of Fairy tail.

"Sorry guys, Ace would rather have someone, who a drinker like him", Cana said with a smirk.

It seem that a fight was about to break out until…

"Hey, Natsu could I stay at your place?"

"Sure, Ace your always welcome to stay."

All three girls fell, when they heard those words, "So close", all them whispered to themselves.

Ace look around and notice that Lucy wasn't here, 'Hey, did you guys see where Lucy went? I don't see her anywhere".

"No, we didn't", Gray answered Ace, "I think she still recovering from her injuries".

Happy soon flew and landed on Natsu head, "Yeah, I feel sorry for her. Maybe we should go and visit her". Natsu, Gray and Erza soon headed to her home, but Ace stayed behind and took out the letter, he got from the Wizard Saints. For some reason he was worrying about their answered, "Man, i'm stressing to much about this".

He put the letter back his pocket and headed to Lucy's apartment.

 **At Lucy's apartment…**

Natsu and Happy headed toward the window, Gray went down them cheminay, Erza and Ace went through the door. All them saw that Lucy was here, they began looking around trying to find her.

Gray then had the idea, "Maybe she inside the bath", _He had a image of Lucy in the bath throwing something at him_ , "Well someone has to do it". He then saw Natsu in the bath, "She not here", Natsu told him. "i can see that, you idiot", Gray told Natsu.

Ace sighed and head to one of drows, "what's in here?". And a bright light shined from the drow, "Are these panties?". Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza came along and saw them, "who would wear these?", Erza stated.

"Family gathering?", Natsu asked.

"No" everyone responded Natsu. Ace then saw a note on the desk.

Happy and Natsu soon found a box of letters, "Hey, guys look at this, their still sealed". The dragonslayer went and open one of them, "Hey, Mom it's me, Today I just met the coolest guy ever, his name is Ace", Ace blushed at he heard it, "He friendly to everyone and is will to help anyone. He scary when he gets angry, but still fun to hang out".

Natsu looked confused, "How come she never mail, them?".

Ace got the note from the desk and saw what it said, "Hey, guys I found a note", Everyone turn to see the ex-pirate, "It said she going home".

"what", Everyone said.

…..

 **At the wizard council HQ…**

Corazon was in his office, there was a pile of paper on his desk, "Damn, why do i have to be the one filling out, these apologies?". He then flip his desk out of pure rage, "It was Phantom Lord and Jose fault! Their one that should be filling these out!".

A man with black hair and glasses came in, "Throwing a fit, General?". Corazon turn to see who voice it was, "Oh, Lahar it you", Lahar was one of his subordinates, Corazon chose him to be the Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement unit.

"Do need help cleaning this up?", Lahar asked his Superior officer, he notice the papers flying all over. Corazon blushed in embarrassment, "yes, I would actually".

Lahar and Corazon soon started to pick up the pieces of paper. Lahar notice one of the paper, having a three black skulls, with the middle one wear a red crown , "Metropolitana?". He then pick the piece of paper, "General, what is this doing here?".

Corazon look at Lahar and saw the Metropolitana paper he confiscated from Jose's office, "Oh, that. I found it in Jose's office", put the papers he pick up on his desk, "It seem to be a letter for ordering something".

Lahar was shocked at his answered, "What you mean Jose was involve the black market!". Corazon nodded at him, Lahar had heard about Metropolitana, it was one the most powerful black market in Fiore.

It had many Dark guild buying for them, dark magic weapons, slaves, and secrets. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros bought from them, and let them in their business. It had five leaders, which were powerful enough to rival the wizard saints. The market had only been formed 12 years and were incredible able to run their business without anyone knowing their identities.

"Why would Jose be involved with these people?", Lahar asked Corazon.

Corazon pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "I don't know, but it scares me that someone like him would be convince to buy something them". He then remember the Sea-Prison Cuffs, " _Are they from my world?_ ".

"Excused, me are you busy", said a woman with Raven hair, "I have some more paperwork for Corazon". Corazon jaw drop when he heard those words, "more?", his cigarette fell to the floor causing it catch on fire, "Crap, crap, crap". Corazon and Lahar soon try to put out the fire by stomping it out".

The Raven haired girl sweated in awkwardness, "I'll come back later". She soon left with the papers. Her name was Ultear, she knew that Corazon was father, because of her mother..

 **Years ago…**

" _Oh, your father", Ur was trying to answer Ultear question about her father, "He was the most clumsy man I had ever meet". Ultear was shocked at her mother's word, Ur then pull out a picture from a box, It was her mother hugging a man with dirty blonde hair. He wore a red hat, a black fur coat, a blue long sleeve shirt and black pants, he was giving the most goofiest smiled and laugh at him._

 _Ur smiled at her daughter laughter, "yeah that's what I did when I saw that smiled"._

… _.._

Ultear mother left him for some reason, that she never heard for her mother. She look depressed and started her way to her office.

…..

 **At Heartfilia estate...**

Ace, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy were running towards the direction that had said where Lucy was.

"Are sure that she's here Ace?', Natsu asked his older brother, Ace had told them he had given Lucy a piece of his Vivi paper and that he would be able to find her.

"Of course you, guys! I know where my namaka are all the time", Ace told everyone. They then saw a blonde girl walking down the street, "Lucy!".

Happy was the first to hug her he had tears in his eyes. Everyone gather around her, she explained everyone that she told her father that she would come back to him and that her place was at Fairy Tail everyone smiled.

They began walking back home, until Ace stop at in middle of the road. Natsu saw this, "Hey, Ace. Whats wrong?".

Ace pulled the envelope out of his pocket and showed everyone, "I haven't open the letter the wizard saints had given. For some reason i'm scared about their answered.", everyone look at their friend with concerned, "It increible me being scared. Their answered decide either that i'm going to be be one of them or not".

Erza then place her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Ace. We don't care if you do or do not become a wizard saint. You're still the same in our eyes", everyone smiled at her word, "Let all open it together".

Ace nodded at her answer, everyone place a finger on the sealed and open it. Ace pulled the letter open and began to read it out loud…

 **Dear Portgas . D . Ace**

 **It has been decide to do for, defeating Jose in battle, we have decided to make a certified wizard saint member. You are to report to the wizard saint HQ to be ordained by the saints. We suggest to be company by your Master, Makarov to show you the ropes. You must also dress formal when coming. You have made your guild proud Ace.**

 **From, The Wizard Saint.**

… **..**

Ace eyes wide in the answered. Natsu slap in the back, "Way ago Ace, you're becoming you of the wizard saints."

"Yeah, man you deserve it", Gray commented him.

"Yeah, Ace that cool. You're being called one of the strongest wizards in Fiore", Happy cheered.

"That incredible, now everyone will know how strong you are", Lucy told Ace with a smiled.

Erza hugged her friend, "congestion", Ace blushed when she hug him, "If anyone should devere it, it's you". And the scarlet hair women kissed him in the cheek.

Ace's face turn red as a tomato, "Thank guys, let's get something to eat my treat". Everyone cheered at his offered.

" _I'm showing everyone who I am Whitebeard_ ", Ace thought to himself.

…..

 **At the wizard council HQ…**

Corazon was sitting on his chair, he and Lahar had finishing putting out the fire. It nearly burn the entire room. He look out the window, "This really getting dark I should finish my work". As he look inside one of the drawers of his desked to find a pen, he saw a picture of Ur.

He took it and look at it, "Ur, I miss you so much. So does Gary. Only if you told me why you left, it would heal my heart. I love you so much"...

"I remembered the day we met", He began to lit a cigarette, " You were so annoying to work with..".

….

 **This end this chapter**

 **Ace has been announced one of the wizard saints.**

 **And the Corazon and Ur arc has began.**

 **I hope you like some of the relationship growth I gave you guys.**

 **I also need some ideas on which two other characters to be part of Metropolitana. Please leave some ideas.**

 **And if anyone can make deviantart for Ace with any of the Fairy Tail Girls I choose in the Harem please send some. And should I put Ultear in the Harem?**


	14. The Sound of Ice

**Here it is guys the Corazon and Ur arc. This will only be a two part chapter or three i do not know.**

 **I do not own Fairy tail or One piece.**

…

 **Years ago…**

As we take a break from our heros. We now enter a tale of Clumsy man and a beautiful Ice maiden. How these two unlikely people fell deeply in love. That love is an incredible thing.

…..

 **In a snowy village..**

A man with blonde hair wearing a black fur coat, a blue long sleeve dress-shirt, black pants, red hat, and black dress shoes, was walking into town. He shaked from cold of the wind, "Why did the wizard council, send me here?", he was order by the wizard council to investigate a dark guild hiding in the mountains.

The man soon saw bar and quickly ran towards it to find warmth. He quickly open the door and close to not let the cold in, everyone in the bar turn to see the man. He simply walk towards the bar and order a beer. The bartender quickly arrived with his beer, "So stranger you got a name?".

The look at the bartender and smiled, "Donquixote, Donquixote Corazon", he had no tattoos on his face and had longer hair. He quickly drank his beer and release a sigh of satisfaction, "That some good booze right there", he turn to the bartender for a question, "Have you heard of any dark guild members roaming around here have you?".

The bartender froze in fear, she quickly pulled Corazon close to him, "Shut your mouth, we got ears all over.", Corazon look around and saw people staring around them. He then put a sound proof barrier around them, "There, no one can hear us now, I guess you're my informer?", she was women with short dark purple hair and black eyes.

"Yeah, my name is Ur", she told him, "I've been here for 2 weeks and got some information about them". She then pull a piece of paper from pocket, she open it up and revealed a map of the mountains, she pointed at a X on the map, "This is where their hiding. They seem to plan on taking over the town and selling the townspeople to some black market".

Corazon grind his teeth when he heard them planning to sell the townspeople, it was exactly like the Celestial dragon human market. Ur notice this and worried about him, "so anyways just go back and tell the magic council, to send information, while i deal with the dark guild".

Corazon soon had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean? Aren't I here to help you?".

Ur look at the man and began to laugh, Corazon was pissed off by her response, "What are you laughing about? I'm serious about this, the damn wizard council send me to help you", She then laugh even harder, "Stop laughing". Everyone stared the people two people at the bar, they seem to make noise but were silent, it was totally weird.

Ur soon stop laughing and turn to Corazon, "sorry, about that it just don't see you much of fighter", she then gave a soft smiled, "It not that I don't like you it just preferred to work alone". Corazon scoffed at her, "With that i attitude no wonder you're single".

Ur soon was furious by his response, "What does that mean you blonde?".

Corazon smiled, "I know you're cute in all, but you judging someone so quickly isn't something a man wants from a women", he then took a cigarette and lit, "You need to give people a chance".

"Look, I get what you're saying, but I don't I can work with someone as weird as you", Ur stated to Corazon.

Corazon gotten pissed when he was called weird, "Weird, huh? Well you're just so stuck up to see you need help when you need it".

"While at least i'm not weird".

"I'm fine being weird than being stuck up"

"Weirdo"

"Stuck up brat".

Both were bashing heads with each other, everyone knew they were arguing and decided to leave before things got heated up. But, a man stayed behind watching them from a distance, he soon got up from his chair and headed towards them with a knife. They were to heated up in their argument to notice.

The man soon pounced, just before he could struck Corazon in the back, he turn and garb the man by the wristed, and punch him directly in the face. It knocked the man out, Ur was surprised by his reflexes, " _Huh, he's not half bad_ ".

Corazon see lead down on the man to investigate him, "Do you think he's part of the dark guild hiding here?". Ur shrugged in response to him, soon men with guns came through the door, "There they are open fired!". Corazon had no cover to hide in, until…" **Ice Maker: Shield"**.

A shelled of Ice blocked the bullets that were fired, he soon ran to the bar and took cover.

"You okay Corazon?", Ur asked the blonde. He nodded in her in response, "You got a back door?". Ur nodded and pointed the way, he grab her by the wrist and ran towards it. He then pulled a grenade, he pull the pin and toss it at the bar. He and Ur took cover as the bar exploded into flames.

Both, Ur and Corazon got up from the snow, "Sorry about the bar". Ur turn to see the bar in flames do to the grenade, she sighed.

"Don't worry about", Ur told Corazon, "Beside I was using it as a cover. Come on let's go find somewhere to lay low". She then saw Corazon shivering from the cold, she laugh at the sight of it.

…..

 **In a hotel…**

Corazon and Ur went and rented a room to hide shelter. The landlord thought them where a couple, "Just don't make any noise, when the two you go in". Ur and Corazon blushed at the man"s comment.

They enter the room, the floor was torn up, the paint from the walls were peeling off and the bed was sherrards, "This is confortable", Corazon sarcastically said out loud. Ur soon sat down on the bed, Corazon soon found a chair, as he sat down it broke automatically, "Crap".

Corazon soon got up from the floor and head towards the bed, but soon trip and landed face first on the floor, "I'm guessing that you aren't the most graceful person around".

Corazon soon got up to his feet, "Yeah, I've clumsy ever since I was a kid", he then try to light his cigarette, but got his fur coat on fire, "Crap, crap, crap". The fire was put by ice that Ur created, Corazon soon sat down next to Ur, "Thanks for that. I'm surprise that I never got burn for doing that".

"So that was the first time then?", Ur asked the blonde, he gave a goofy smiled in response, it caused Ur too smiled, "You got one goofy smiled you know that".

"Yeah, all my friends tell me that", Corazon reply, "All of them laugh when they see me smiled".

Ur smiled at his words, "Alright, then let's say we gets some rest? And track down that dark guild tomorrow morning?". Corazon nodded and got up from the bed but had a hand stop him, "why don't you sleep with me tonight?".

Corazon blushed at her offer, "No, thank you. I could do that it does seem right. I'll just sleep on the floor". He then went to the other side the room and laid on the floor, " _That was weird, why would she tell me to sleep with her or.._ ", Corazon turned and saw Ur fast asleep, " _Wow, she cute when she asleep, well I better get some shut eyes_ ". Corazon shut his eyes and fell asleep.

…..

After a while Ur woke up from her sleep, "Sorry about this Corazon". She then walk quietly to the door and left. She was going to stop the dark guild by herself.

…..

 **At an abandoned warehouse in the mountains…**

Dark guild members were unloading weapons from boxes, "Hurry up guys, we don't have all night you know", yelled the boss.

One of his lackeys walk up to him, "Sir, we haven't received words from the men we sent to the bar".

The boss veins soon shown on his forehead, "What? Those idiots better not be messing around. We got to invade the village in order to get slaves for that black market", he then remember the treasure he saw over there, "We need to hurry up or we can't get paid".

….

Ur was hiding behind some boxes, "Are they planning to used these weapons to invade the village?", soon some covered her mouth and put a mouth, " _Crap, I'm been spotted_ ".

"Well look at this beauty here. I bet you sell a lot of gold", he then took her to his boss.

…..

The boss smiled with glee, "My, my aren't you a pretty little flower. I bet that they'll give me double the amount for you", he brushed his hand through her hair, "or just keep you myself".

"Why are you trying to invade the village?", Ur demand from the leader, trying to know his plans.

The leader laugh out loud, "If you want to know, I'm going to be rich as a king", Ur gave him a dirty look, "Don't give that look you can be my queen if you want…"

Show the lights of the building were out, "Huh, what going on?". Soon a window broke, but gave no sound. Soon the goon who was hold Ur, was knocked out by a punch, but didn't give a grunt. Ur was then pulled by a hand and was guided outside. With the light of the moon she saw her savior, Corazon.

He try to speak words, but gave no sound. She gave a confused look, Corazon soon realize his powers were still active, and quickly turn them off, " Sorry about that are you okay?".

She then gave him a hug, "Yes, thank you. But,how did you find me?".

"When you left the room, I notice you were gone and So I decided to follow the tracked you made in the snow", He explained to her, "Good thing to, it seem we got away from those bastards".

"Sorry to say you didn"t", Corazon turn to see the boss of the dark guild with a bazooka, "Eat this you punk!". He then fired the weapon, but Ur used her magic in the brink of time, " **Ice Make: Rose Garden"** , soon ice in from of thorns and rose headed toward the boss, the rocket and the boss were frozen solid.

"Great job Ur", Corazon complimented her but soon more thugs came out and fired magical blasts towards them, "Crap, quick duck". Corazon soon pulled Ur down to the floor and the magical blast hit the mountain near by.

"Come on Ur we need to leave!", as soon he finish his sentence they heard a crumbling noise. Both turn to see what it was, the saw a huge chunk of snow falling from the mountain.

"It's a avalanched", Ur stated in shocked, "Come on Corazon, we need to leave and find some cover". Ur and Corazon soon ran to a nearby forest. While the dark guild member try to hide in the warehouse, but was comply destroy by the large amount of snow falling.

…..

Corazon a nd Ur ran as fast as they could, "Come on Corazon we need to hurry".

"You don't need to tell me twice", Corazon was trying to find a place to hide, he soon spotted a cave near by, "Ur look a cave, come on we need go in there". He then grab her by her hand and ran toward the cave.

The wave snow was quickly gaining up to them, " _Come on, we can make it_ ". The cave was a few feet away and the snow was getting closer.

Both, Ur and Corazon jump inside the cave, and the snow soon cover the entrance.

...

 **That ends our first chapter of the Corazon and Ur arc.**

 **Here is a challenge for you guys. Here is a list of candidates of people who should be the other two leaders of Metropolitana**

 **Shiki.**

 **Hawkeye**

 **Lucci**

 **Please vote who should be the members.**


	15. The Sound of Ice2

**Hey guys happy New Years.**

 **Here is the second chapter to the Ur and Corazon arc**

 **By the way i'm planning to skip the part about Loki okay.**

 **It been amazing how year went by. I thank all of you for my success.**

… **..**

Both, Corazon and Ur had barely survived the avalanche, had jump inside a cave last second, "I think we made Ur, Ur?".

Corazon look around trying to find his friend, "Umm, Corazon?", Corazon looked down where he heard the voice, it was Ur, also saw his hands were on her breast.

"Ahhh, i'm sorry Ur i didn't mean it", Corazon apologize to Ur with a bloody nose. He wiped his nose and saw their exit was closed.

"I guess we won't be able to leave from there", Ur stated as she saw the pile of snow. They need to find another way out, "Let's see where this cave goes", Corazon recommended to Ur.

She nodded in agreement and both started to find a way to leave the mountain. As they began to walk Corazon collapsed to the group spitting out blood, Ur quickly ran to his side, "What's wrong Corazon?".

Corazon look at the left side of his stomach and saw a Knife stuck into his side, "Crap, one of those thugs must have gotten, in the warehouse". His wound was bleeding out fast, he took the knife out and applied pressure to the wound.

"Here let me try to help", Ur said to her wounded friend and used her ice magic to seal the wound. It stop the bleeding but the pain was still there, it made it difficult for Corazon to walk.

"This is a pain in the ass. I won't be able to walk", complained the blonde. He then felt support from his left side Ur was carrying him. He blushed, "Thanks, Ur. We should start exploring the cave to find a exit". She nodded and both her and Corazon went to find a way out.

…..

They search more than hours trying to find a exit. But, both had no luck in finding one. The two decided to take a rest from searching. Corazon look at his wound, the ice Ur use to close it turn red.

"Are you okay, Corazon?", Ur asked the wounded man.

Corazon gave one of his goofy to her, "Of course I am, just lost a little blood that's all. No, need to worry".

But, his words did not satisfy the ice wizard, "But, if I had gone in alone. We wouldn't be trap and you wouldn't be wounded", tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

Corazon then place his hand on her head, "We are never in control of lives, but just the ones who follow it. Don't blame yourself for all the bad in the world. It just there because it needed to happen". he soon gave a heartfelt laugh, "I was surprised when I first arrived to this world".

Ur rose her eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean arriving in this world?".

"Oh, I never told did I, I died and was reviewed in this world.", he answered her with ease.

She gave no reaction, "Really?", he nodded her in response, "What?", her eyes widen and jaw dropped. Corazon sweated in embarrassment, " _Maybe I shouldn't have told her_ ".

"How, When, Why?", Ur began to asked Corazon, "What, if you die, how did you die in the first place?".

Corazon eyes wide a beat, and look away from her for a moment, he looked at her and try to open his mouth to speak but couldn't say anything. He took a long sigh and he began to speak.

"There was a kid called Law", he began to remember the kid, "He had a disease that gave him a short life time. He wanted kill and destroy many things before he die", he then remember the look in his eyes. "My brother accepted him in his crew, Donquixote Doflamingo.". He tighten up when he said his brother's name.

"He told he saw the eyes of a kid who saw a lot of death. That he would train him to become his right hand man.", he remember the sinister smiled of his brother, he gave looking at Law, "I tried to beat the crap out of him to make him leave, but I had no luck, I thought of giving up until I heard his name".

" _Trafalgar D. Water Law_ "

"As soon as I heard that name I couldn't let him get near my brother", Corazon explained to Our.

"Why what was wrong with his name?", Ur asked.

Corazon took the time to light a cigarette, "He carried the will of "D" ". Ur looked confused at his answered, he needed to explained to her, "In my world there people who carry a surname, "D", no one know what it means, but it has been said for them to be the Gods natural enemy, or the celestial dragons.", he began remembering Sengoku words, "They have ability to create a storm!", Ur eyes widen by his words, "They say those who bear the will of "D", are able to withstand a degree of punishment in battle and only surrender when they know death is unavoidable. But, for some strange reason they all was laugh and smiled before they die.", he remember Gol. D. Roger death he was smiling.

"Smiling at death? These will of "D' guys sure sound crazy!", Ur commented.

"That's why I needed to take Law away from my brother. He and I were both nobles of Celestial Dragons. We were always told that D were our enemy, and my brother took those words deeply in his heart", Corazon explained to Ur, "I tried to take him to a doctor to get him cure, but every doctor I took him to coward in fear of him in get infected", He grinded his teeth. Ur looked worried when she saw his face.

"I tried for six months, but had no luck. I was sad that Law was dying, it broke my heart, of someone so young dying", his voice whimpered in saying that, "Then my brother, told me about a certain devil fruit, called Op-Op fruit".

"Devil fruit?", Ur asked.

"its these fruits that give someone a certain power, but also causing them not able to swim in the sea", Corazon Answered Ur question, "He wanted me to eat so i could heal Law, but I had already a devil fruit. So if I ate that fruit, I could die, since no man could eat two devil fruits".

"I had a plan on stealing the fruit, and giving it to Law", Corazon remembered his plan, he enter the hideout and stole the fruit, "But, I suffered serious wounds from the battle". He soon was finish with his cigarette and drop it in the snow, "I told Law to give information to a Marine in order to stop my brother.", he soon gave a weak smiled, "but, it seem luck wasn't on our side. Law gave information to agent of my brother, Vergo". He soon beated the crap out of both Corazon and Law, leaving them bloodied and bruised.

"I had only enough strength to carry Law to a chest knowing he be safe there", he leaned his head all the wall of the cave, "I told him that my brother wouldn't kill me and that we would escaped. But, I only told him that to give him hope. My brother's crewmates began chasing me around, when they caught me I lead them back to chests where Law was hiding. They would take them for themselves.", he then saw his brother coming towards him, "He wanted to know where the devil fruit was".

"I told him Law had eaten it". his brother frown at his answer,"He then told me where Law was so he could die for him".

"Die for him? Why would he do that?", Ur was confused about Corazon's word.

Corazon look at her with a serious look, "The Op-Op fruit has ability to give someone immortality, but the user must die in doing so.", Ur was shocked at his words.

"Why would he kill a kid just to gain immortality? That guy just a monster!", Ur yelled in anger.

Corazon gave a worry look, "He wanted to give his location, but I refused I told him...".

" _Leave Law alone! He is now Free!"._

"As I finished those words…", Corazon took a long time in finishing his sentence, "He shot me".

Ur put her hands covered her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. Ur look at her and place his hand shoulder, "But, in the end I was able to save Law.".

Ur continue crying, "I can understands why someone kinds as you needed to be killed by such as a monster", she felt two arms wrap around her, it was Corazon.

"Don't cry, I happy that I die. I was able to save Law and meet someone as beautiful as you", Corazon comfort her, soon both of them meet each other eyes, they began leaning towards each, their lips were getting closer. They breath heavily as they got closer, until their lips met.

They press each other close as there were lips were locked with one another. Both of them so pull back from each other, to get some air, "That was Interesting", Ur commented.

"Yeah that was, ah", Corazon grunted his wounded began to worse and began to use consciousness.

"Oh, no your wound is opening", Ur stated to Corazon as she saw her Ice was melting, "We need to get you out of here!". She soon put his arm around her shoulders and began to drag him along, "Come on stay up, don't you dare die on me".

" _Huh, never thought of her trying to save me_ ", his eyes were beginning to close, " _Crap, I can't keep my eyes open. I must have lost a lot of blood_ ", they began close more, ' _This might be the end of me right now, it was fun while it lasted",_ his eyes close completely.

" _I think I can fully rest in peace_ ". He soon saw a light at the end of a tunnel and shined on him.

"You mustn't die now you are still needed".

…..

 **In a hospital…(Fairy Tail ost Drop of time)**

Corazon open his eyes and saw that he was in a bed with a I.V. beside him. He sat up from his bed, he then felt a shape on the left side of his body. He pulled up the shirt he was wearing and saw that his wound was patch up, "Did Ur bring me here?".

The door of his open and stood the woman who had help him, Ur. She was wear a blue shirt and jeans, she had flower in her hands, which most have been for him. He gave one of his goofy smiles, 'I guess I made it huh".

She look down and mumbled something, "What was that Urr? I could hear you.".

She look at him with angry in her eyes, 'I said, **YOU BIG IDIOT!** ". And threw the flowers toward his face, "Why did you make me worry you idiot", she began punching him in the arm, "Idiot, idiot, Idiot..", she soon began giving him soft punche, "Idiot, never die please. You're too kind hearted to die". She soon place her head on his shoulder, "Please, never scare me like that okay you big Idiot".

Corazon couldn't help but smiled, "All right I won't die", he soon realized something, 'Hey, how long was I out?". She explain to her he was out for three days, that she gave the report to the council that the dark guild was destroy.

"Huh, well at less I wouldn't have the council on me ass on giving the a report", he turn to she Ur who was putting the flowers she threw at Corazon inside a vase, "Hey, Ur?", she turn to see the devil fruit eater, "Do you want to get a coffee, later?".

Ur eyes widen and smiled, "Sure".

 **Six months later…**

Ur and Corazon spend time with each other throughout the month. They were a couple they ate together, sleep together and smiled together. Ur was the center of the univer to Corazon, he move in with her in the village they had save. She loved him with all her heart as well, she would always laugh with his clumsness and smiled. He made her feel like a princess with the gifts she got from him on his jobs.

She was throwing up and was eatting more then unsaul latly. She told Corazon she would go to the hosipital, while he went to a job his master sent he to.

…..

"Your pregent", The doctor told the Ice wizard.

"Are, you serious? I'm pergent!", Ur told the doctor with rednes in her face.

The doctor laugh at her words, "Yes, of course you are I would be lying to you about this.".

She gave a giant smiled and hugged the doctor, "Thank you, thank you. I can't what to tell Corazon". She ran out of the hospital and ran to her and Corazon home. She saw a baby store and couldn't reset of going inside. She went and bought adorable teddy bear, she continue walking home.

As she felt that she was being follow, went into a alley way. As she did a stranger was in front of her, he was wearing a purple cloak. He took it off and revile his face he had spiky blonde hair, light brown skin and red sunglasses.

"Who are you and what do you want?", Ur asked the stranger.

He gave a laugh, "What I want? I want my brother's baby your caring!".

"Brothers baby?", Ur soon relize who it was, "Your Doflamigo! How are you here?".

"It doesn't matter how I here. I just want to give you a deal Thats all", he reply to her.

"Well I don't want to her about it, **Ice Make…** ", before she could cast her spell, she was surrouded by giant string therads, "What, how did you do that?".

"Hmp, Now will you let me finish now? Good", he soon retrached the strings, 'Here's my deal.", he had a sinster smiled, "For making me lose a chance of getting these people into slaves. I want your child, in exchange I don't kill Corazon!".

Ur eyes widen, "No, way. I won't make the offer…", She couldn't finish, a large amount energy was causing her to suffacate.

"Okay, then I'll just have my haki crush your unborn child and kill Corazon later", Domflamigo explain to her, as his conquer haki was crushing her.

Ur didn't want to lose the both of them, "Fine i'll agree to your terms!".

He soon release his haki, 'Good, Frist I want you to leave my brother. And allow you to stay with your daughter no more then 8 years". He soon turn and left with a smiled on his face. " _I'll teach her to understand what it means to be a noble_ ".

…..

"Ur I'm here!", Corazon yelled as he enter the apartment, he notice she was here. He began looking around the apartment. He then saw a letter, he then open it…

 **Dear Corazon,**

 **I can't stay with you any more. I can't give you the detail why, but i an stay her anymore. plaese understand why I must do this. I would do anything for us to stay together, but as you said before we are never in control in our lives, but only can walk the path.**

 **Love, Ur.**

Corazon soon sat on his bed and couldn't believe what he had heard. He couldn't accepted it he soon decided to head to the guild to get infromation on her were abouts.

…..

 **Years later… (Fairy tail ost Time of Iife)**

In a bar in the mountains, Gray had stop here in order to get something to eat. He had just lost Ur, he decide to go to a guild called Fairy tail in order to find a spell to undo the **Ice Shell**.

"Hey have you heard what had happen, to Ur?", said a random stranger.

"Yeah, that gale met her maker", Said another.

"Yeah, now that annoying women gone we can stop worrying her become more stronger then us men", all of them began to laugh. Gray was about to say something, until a man with a recd hat and fur coat came towards them.

"Can you repeat what you just said right now", said the man.

The man look at the stranger, "I said that Annoying women is…", the man soon had the stranger fist in his face. He soon beat the plump out out of the 3 men bad mouthing Ur.

The stranger soon left the bar, Gray look at the man and soon left to comfront him. He went outside the door and saw the man, "Hey, old man why did you beat up those old guys?".

The turn around to the kid, "They went and insulted the woman I love".

"What a mintinue, you know my master Ur?", Gray asked the stranger. The man eyes widen in shocked and soon came to Gray.

"Wait, you know Ur!", the stranger asked Gray and nodded, "So are the romers ture that shes..?". He saw the kid look down on the ground.

"It was my fault that he die. I'm sorry its my fault, that she die protecting me.". his eyes were filled with tears, "You can punish me if you want for taking the person you love". But, soon felt arms warp around him, he saw it was the man.

"Why would i punish you. If Ur protected you. It was because she love you", Gary felt a warm kindness from him, "Whats your name Kid?"

"Gray Fullbuster and you old man?".

"My name is Donquxiote Corazon."

… **.**

 **That ends the Ur and Corazon arc this has been the longest chapter I have ever written. I will counted you to our main stroy next. Did that explain anything at all to you guys. If not PM to get some answer.**

 **And please comments**

 **Extra**

A boy was sitting on the top of his guild "Cait Shelter", he soon saw agirl heading towards the guild she had blue hair and brown eyes. the boy decided to jump off from the building and land in front of her.

The girl saw the boy he look around 11 years old, "Hey, girl why are you here?".

"I'm here to join the guild", she reply, "If I can?".

He look at the girl she look like someone he lost long time ago and smiled at her, "Sure kid you can join whats your name?".

"Wendy Marvell!"

"Wendy, huh nice name. My name is Trafaglar. D. Water Law".


	16. Tower of Heaven

**Hey guys what's up it's me again.**

 **Did you guys miss me. Did you read the new chapter of One piece Sanji secret has been reviled. I now will start the tower of heaven saga.**

 **And did you like my extra?**

…

 **The ten Wizard Saints HQ: In the capital Fiore: Crous**

Both, Ace and Makarov had arrived to headquarter after an overnight trip.

"Man, I'm excused old man. Do we have to get up early?", Ace complained walking down the halls of the HQ, "And needing to wear this suit is just demeaning". He was wear a blood red dress shirt, black blazer and dress pants, and dress shoes, but still wore his hat.

"Stop complaining Ace. You are in the HQ of the wizard saints! Show some honor will you", Makarov reply to the devil fruit eater, "we are going to meet the Four Gods of Ishgar".

Ace thought to themselves, " _Could they be like the Four Emperor Pirates in my world? I wonder if they're as strong as Whitebeard?_ ". His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a tall man, wear a black beanie, a indigo coat, white shirt, black pants, sunglasses with a black symbol of blue pegasus on his neck, he was the man known to be an Admiral in his world, Kuzan.

Both look at each other for awhile, then yelled in union, "What?".

….

"So you came to this world too, huh? Fire-fist", Kuzan told the ex-pirate as they were outside on balcony, "And you becoming a wizard Saint ain't surprising ether!".

"Yeah, I came here when I die in the war of the best. It been fun, I made lots friends", Ace reply with a smile, "It strange that we used to be enemies and now look at us guest two stranger having a chat". Both laugh out loud, they soon enter inside the building.

"So, Kuzan", The ex Admiral turn to the fairy tail member, "Are you a wizard saint, too?". He nodded to his answer, "Yeah, I became one 5 years ago. My guild master, Bob recommended me.", he rubbed his head out of embarrassment, "So have you heard of the Zero King of the Saints?".

"Nah, Not really. Who is he, Kuzan?", Ace asked the Iceman.

"It's been rumor that he the most strongest wizard in Fiore, even stronger than the Four Gods of Ishgar", Ace widen his eyes, "Not, only that he founded the wizard saints. He doesn't come out of his study and only few know his real name".

"Woah, talk about mysterious, man!", Ace told the man, "We'll see you later. How about we get a drink next time?".

As Ace was about to leave, "Hey, Fire-fist catch", Kuzan soon threw a bronze key to him, "It's a something from a job a few months ago. I don't know what to do with it. I heard that you got a celestial wizard in your guild, maybe she knows what to do with it!". He then turn around and left.

Ace soon headed to the meeting hall, to be officiated as a wizard saint.

….

 **In the meeting hall..**

Ace walk directly towards four men, one look a tree, a short old man, a man with a moustache and one with blonde hair, "Fire-Fist Ace", all of them said in union, "Are you worthy of becoming one of the wizard saints?".

He stared at them for a while and tip his hat, "I wouldn't be here if I was".

All four men soon rose their hands towards the sky and a golden magic circle, and a red trench coat with the wizard saint symbol came down on Ace's shoulder, "You are now a wizard saint! With this you are a guardian of our country. So honor this status".

…..

Both Ace and Makarov celebrated, at a bar drinking beer.

"Ah ah ah, Great work boy", Makarov cheer Ace with a drunken look, "Now you can show the world what you're made of!". He then gulped down his drink and slammed on the table.

"Thanks, old man. Glad to hear it", Ace yelled with Joy, "Maybe I'll decide to become one of the Four God of Ishgar".

"Don't push your luck kid. It would take years before becoming one of them!", Makarov reply with a serious look, "They have master high level of magic, you can only produce flames with your Devil Fruit, you'll need to become more powerful to become one of them".

Ace look at him with widened eyes, he knew his devil fruit was enough to become one them, "I guess you're right, i' think i'll do some training when i go back to Fairy tail", he then saw the clock, "Crap, we should get going old man or else we'll miss our train!".

"Yes we should leave out", Makarov and Ace soon head out the bar. A man wearing a black coat smiled when they left.

"Zehahaha, You're getting stronger Ace. I hope we can finish our fight", he whispered to himself.

…..

 **Magnolia…**

The two wizard saints had arrived to their town. And head towards their guild, Ace soon saw his friends near a table, "Hey, guys how it's going?".

All them saw their friend, "Ace!", all them soon surrounded him and began asking question/

"How was it?"

"Did you meet any other wizard saints?"

"Are they strong as they say?"

"Woah, guys calm down. I'll answer all of your question", he started to tell them about his time at the capital. He then heard what had happen to Loki, from Lucy. He then remember something…

He pull out the bronze key out of his pants, "Hey, Lucy do you know about this key?". He saw Lucy fall to the floor when she saw the key, her eyes wide and jawdrop.

"Thats one of the bronze keys of the four stars, the west key Ursa Major!", she then grab the key out of his hands, "It said these keys are spirits of fallen warriors and that they are powerful enough to be only summon only twice a month.", She turn to Ace, "Can i have this?".

"Yeah, Lucy take I wouldn't be use it", Ace reply to her.

"Thank you, Thank You", She hug the ex-pirate, "I'll repay you some day", she held the key in the sky, "Open gate of the west, Ursa Major". Soon a pillar of light appear in front of her, and figure came out of it, he was large with a gary hat with black paw prints, a black jacket and white he had a bible in his hand.

"Hello my name is Ursa Major", but to Ace's eyes he was Bartholomew Kuma, "You must be the wizard who summon me, Yes", he told Lucy with a montone.

"Yes, I am", Lucy reply in surprise, "Will you make a contract with me?".

He took a a while a answer, "Yes", he told her, "I only come Twice a month and do not question any of your orders".

"Umm, okay then thank you", she smiled to the spirit, he nodded and soon disappear.

"Oh by the way this count one of my summons this month", he said from the sky.

"What are you serious?", Lucy yelled when she heard those, "That means I only have one more use for him this month", she soon had tears in her eyes while leaning against a wall.

Loki soon appear in front of the group, "You, Lucy I heard you summon, Ursa!", It caused Lucy to get even more depressed, "I'm glad, he's out of his gate".

"Gate, what gate?", Lucy asked Loki.

"Oh, you didn't know? All the four stars are all seal in gate until a celestial wizard comes and find their key", Loki explained to her, "I want to show my gratitude by give you, Natsu, Ace, Erza and Gary tickets to a beach resort", he soon gave her the tickets.

"Wow, thanks Loki", Lucy thank the Lion spirit, "What do you guys say?".

"Yeah I want to go to the beach", Natsu cheered.

"I would mind taking a break", Gary reply to the blonde.

"The beach it sound nice", Erza said with a calm voice.

"I'll love to go Lucy", Ace told Lucy, "I want to get rest from all of this ruckus".

"All right let's start packing guys", Lucy told everyone. They all went to their homes to pack.

….

 **Akane Resort**

Ace, Natsu, Gary, Erza, Lucy and Happy were having fun on the beach. Natsu and Ace were at a bar chowing down on some food.

Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy were swimming in water, "Hey come down you guys the water fine", Lucy yelled at the two boys.

Ace swallowed the food in his mouth and reply, "Sorry, Lucy I don't plan on drowning today!", He gave her a smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot about your devil fruit!", Lucy apologies to Ace.

Natsu soon swallowed the food in his mouth, "Don't worry Lucy I have an idea!", he pull out a small plastic box, "Here Ace, put it around your waist".

He did what the dragon slayer asked, soon the box glow and a bubble surrounded Ace, and soon became a covering for him, "What is this, Natsu?".

"It called Bubble wrap it allows the person using it not to drown", Natsu reply to him, "I found it at a shop near by!".

"Huh, thanks Natsu. Let's go hit the water", Ace told dragonslayer, both jump in the water. Ace saw he was drowning and that he was floating around the water, "Man, this the greatest. It been such a long time since a swam in the sea".

"Hey, Ace?", Gary asked his brother, "want to race me and Natsu?".

He grind,"Sure, man it a great way to test my swimming skills".

They set up in a line, Happy flew above them, "Alright then first one on shore wins", he wave his paw in the air, "On your marks, get set, go!". All three boys soon bolted, and swam directly to the shore.

Ace and Natsu were ahead of Gary, "Crap, I need to get faster", he soon took off his shorts, and soon caught up to speed, "See you guys later".

…

Juvia look at Gray from behind a tree, "Go my precious Gary. Show me why I love you".

...

"You dman stirper!", Natsu soon used his flames to boost his speed as well, "Here I come, Gary!".

Ace smiled with delight, "Okay guess, I'll use my flames as well", he then ignited his arms. But as soon as he did, the bubble covering pop, "What?". He soon began to drown into the ocean.

…

"Ace, Ace, Ace".

The devil fruit eater soon open his eyes and saw he was surrounded by all his friends.

"You're alive", Natsu cheered as he hugged Ace.

"What happen?", Ace asked.

"The bubble wrap pop when you used your flames", Gary reply to Ace.

Ace turn to Natsu with as pissed off look, "care to explain?". Natsu try to escape but was caught by Erza, she to wanted answers.

"Well you see the bubble wrap", he began to sweat, "Can handle flames".

"What?", ace soon to began to strangle Natsu, "Why didn't you tell me this before you idiot?".

Erza and Lucy laugh when they saw Ace scolding his younger brother.

…

 **In the Hotel room..**

Erza laid back on a chair, in her black swimsuit. she laid there enjoying the sunbath, until old memoirs soon haunt her causing her to wake up.

She got up from her chair and head to a mirror. She look at the mirror and changed back to the suit of armor, 'for some reason I feel more secure wearing this. Even though it isn't as femaindenet.".

"The door soon open and Lucy appear wearing a red dress, "Come on Erza. Ace, Natsu and Gray are downstairs playing some games".

"Oh, I forgot this is also a casino", Erza then equip to a purple dress with rose design on it," _Will Ace like it?_ ".

…

Ace was at a slot machine, "Come on, give me some luck here", the machine soon shown three seven in a row, soon Jewels came rain down from it, 'Oh, yeah come to papa".

"Have fun their Ace?", he turn to see Gray.

"Yeah, man it's great", he pull out a bag of money, "I don't know what to with this".

"Maybe you should save it up for your house man", Gray reply to Ace, but soon saw he fell asleep.

Gary sigh, "You really know when to take a nap don't you?".

He then saw a woman wearing a blue dress and a necklace with the fairy tail symbol on it, "Hello, Gray". It was Juvia Lockhart.

…

Erza and Lucy were playing poker, Erza had won again. Lucy commented her, "Wow, Erza you sure know how to play".

"Why thank you Lucy I do my best!".

Soon the dealer change and a said to, "You good at this game, Huh? Let change it shall we?".

He then threw down some cards spelling out DEATH.

Erza look up and saw the dealer, "It's been a long time sis".

Erza eyes widen, "Sho you're alive?"

Soon it it became dark and gun was fired.

"Was that a gun?", Lucy commented, soon the turn back on and everyone had disappeared.

"How did you like that game?, Sho asked the two ladies drop some cards on the ground revealing there were people inside the cards.

"Sho you learn how to use magic?".

Then a man appear beside Sho have a square look, "He ain't the only one".

"Wally?".

Soon rope wrap around Lucy, "What is this?".

"Meow, Are you comfortable".

"Milliana, you also know magic?", Erza asked.

"Don't, look so surprised, Erza", said a voice from the shadows, "You learn it as well didn't you Erza?".

"Simon?"

"Erza do you know these people?", Lucy asked her friends.

Erza stood there silently for a while, "Yes, I do they're my friends".

…

Ace open his eyes for the nap he had, "Man, I got to learn how to stop that". He then saw the Casino a mess, "What the hell just happen".

… **.**

 **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys love the characters I brought in.**

 **This is the beginning of the tower of heaven arc. Now i have question…**

 **Ace vs. Jellal**

 **Natsu vs. Jellal**

 **Natsu and Ace vs. Jellal**

 **You decided.**

 **Made please read my new fanfic Persona: Durarara, it is a crossover of persona and durarara.**

 **Here are some other members to chose for the other spots in Metro leadership.**

 **Shiki**

 **Kid**

 **Hawkeye**

 **Kaido**

 **Arkolong**

 **Gecko Moria**

 **Ceasar Clown**

…

 **Extra..**

A old man with glasses and a red bandanna around his head, sits in his study reading a book, he then puts it down and looks out the window.

A elder woman, with white hair and olive eyes, wearing a long sleeve black dress, comes with a tea set, "You should go out more".

The woman tells the man, "It's not like you staying in here", she pours some tea into a cup and places on his desk, "I know if I were you i go and do some adventuring or treasure hunting".

"I don't' do that any more", He reply to the old lady, "You can go out and see the world if you want".

"And what leave the man I fell in love with moping around here?", the elder lady reply.

The old man smiled, "You are always a bubbly person, Zera".

She smiled at his comment, "You were so fill with enthusiasm, Joyboy".


	17. Tower of Heaven 2

**Hey guys it me again I hope you're having a great time reading my fanfic. I decided to do another real quick.**

 **I see most of you guys want Hawkeye to be a member, but still waiting to see what you guys want. I will reveal what my last extra mean in later chapters.**

 **I want to give you thanks for support, thank you.**

…

 **In the Casino…**

Ace look around the casino was a mess. He look around and saw Lucy running down, "Lucy! What happen, where is everybody else?".

Lucy took the time to catch her breath, "Erza has been kidnapped".

Ace was shocked by her words, "what are you serious?", he knew Erza was a powerful wizard, she wouldn't go down easily, "How?".

"she shot behind by a cube looking guy", Lucy soon had a worry look, "She told they were here friends".

'What her friends? What the hell going on? This is so confusing!', Ace yelled at the top of his lungs. He soon saw Gray laying on the floor, "Hey Gray you okay?".

As he touch his commerde he soon turn to ice and scatter, "Oh, crap I'm sorry I didn't mean to man", he and Lucy try to put him back together, but shaster once more, "Ahhhhh!".

"Don't worry", said a woman wearing a blue dress, she soon reveal Gray from her liquid body, "Gray is safe and sound".

"Sorry, to worry you Ace, but…", before he could finish his sentence, Ace punch him with a fiery fist sending him flying across the room.

The woman look at Ace, "How dare you hurt Gray", Ace soon gave her a dirty look, 'Nevermind".

"What the hell, man?", Gray complain to Ace.

"You want scared the living the shit out of me!", Ace reply to Gray.

Lucy soon ended the argument, "Stop fighting you guys, Erza in trouble need to save her".

Ace and Gray, had stop their argument, soon a fire erupted near, it was Natsu breathing out fire.

"Natsu, you okay", Ace asked his little brother.

"The nerve the guy who shoots someone in the mouth? I mean someone can be serious hurt!', Natsu reply to Ace and his friends, all them look at the dragonslayer with weirdness.

"I think a normal person could die, because of that", Ace told his little brother, "Come guys lets go get boat and find Erza".

 **In the middle of the ocean…**

Ace had change into his regular clothes, his orange hat, red beads, brown belt, black shorts and boot and his knife on his side.

"This way guys", Ace was piloting the to where Erza was, since she had his vivi paper. He notice Juvia, "Oh, by the way I never thank you for saving my little brother!".

"Oh, never knew you and my precious Gray were brother. Both of you don't look the same", Juvia reply to Ace.

"We aren't brothers by blood Juvia", Gray reply to Juvia, "Me, Ace and braffy here", he pointed to Natsu who was seasick, "We exchange a cup of sake as symbol of our brotherhood", he smiled at the moment.

"Wow, thats amazing", Juvia commented on Gray words.

"Yeah, So thank you for saving him", Ace told Juvia with a smiled, "I would be sad if he was gone".

Juvia smiled at his parise, Natsu soon recover from his motion sickness, "Do you guys feel that?".

Everyone saw the birds in the air begin to died, broken pieces of a ship and dead fish. They soon saw a tower, it reach to the sky with gears, black metal and surrounded by guards.

"she in there, huh", Ace told himself, his gave a serious look, "Let's go find her!".

...

Ace told, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Juvia to sneak into the area as he went in the front entrance. He walked towards a group of guard, "Halt who are you and state your business!".

'My business? My business is to come and rescue my, Namaka, you dumbs shits", Ace lit the area with fire, "Tell me where she is before I have to get violent!".

The men answer by firing their guns directly towards him, but only phase through him and his wounds being healed with fire.

"What, what is he?".

Ace his were covered in fire, "I guess I'll need to be violent, **Hiken!** ".

…

 **Deep inside the tower…**

A man wearing a blue hood saw in projection, Ace blasting his men with fiery fists, "Fire-fist Ace has arrived with his friends this is going to be interesting!".

"Do you need any help?", said a voice in a lambica piece, "I could send one of my men".

Blue hooded man scoff, "No need, . I know that i will be the one winning this game."

'Fine, fine you mortal are always seem sure of yourselfs", reply, "I bind you farewell".

The blue hooded man smiled, "Metropolitana, such a interesting dark guild.".

…

 **Underground…**

Natsu left to the find Happy. Leaving Erza, Gray, Lucy and Juvia alone. Erza was able to tell her story to her friends.

"So i must defeat Jellal", Erza told her friends.

"So Jellal, lie to everyone and made them complete", Gray stated to his friends.

"Why are you lying to them", Sho said as he came, "Jellal, told us that Erza did it".

"Do you believe Erza is someone who is capable of doing something like that?", Lucy asked Sho.

Sho was shocked and replied, "You don't know anything about us. Only Jellal's words were able to save us", his eyes began to tear up, "That's why we spent these past 8 years finishing this tower! For Jellal…".

Everyone look at Sho with saddest in their eyes.

"If your right, Sis… and Jellal is wrong…", Sho began to whimper.

"That right", said a voice, soon Simon appear, Gray try to interrogate him, but Juvia stop him and explain he save him.

"What's going on?", Sho asked Simon.

Simon reply, "Sho, I put on a performance to both trick you and get them to come tower".

"W-why? Why would you..".

Simon soon put his hand on Sho, "Sho.., Everyone has been fooled by Jellal. I played fool as well until the time was right.", he turned to Erza, "I believed in you Erza. l always did for these past 8 years", Erza smiled by his words, he gave her his hand, "I'm glad we could meet again, Erza. from the bottom of my heart", he soon gave her a hug.

"Simon..", Erza whispered. Her friend's smiled at the sight of her friend. Soon the ceiling start to rumble, "What's going on?".

"That must be Ace", Gray reply, "He must be releasing hell on those guys up stairs".

…

 **In the council meeting…**

"Are you crazy, Siegrain?", Corazon yelled at the bluenette, "We can't fire a weapon like that on the tower".

"It is are only opinion we have General Corazon!", Shiregreen reply to the blonde, "We must do it or else the R-system will be used".

"But, killing those in the tower isn't a price worth paying! Send me and some men to capture it", Corazon gave them a suggested.

"No, we shouldn't.", Ultear disapprove her father, "The weapon will destroy it completely and make sure it wouldn't be activated".

The council soon agree and gave the order to activate it. Corazon was shocked by their answer, "Fine do what you want! I would stay in this building anymore", he soon disappear. Yajima soon disappear and fallow Corazon.

"Rosainate", Yajima said Corazon real name, causing the man to stop, "Don't let the council decision affect you. Your better then that! I know your world was terrible and had no sense of justice, but you need to still have your sense of justice".

Corazon soon lit a cigarette, "I know but..", He look out the window, "What will history say about men like us using a weapon like that, Then using the arm and legs we have to solve our problems? The voice we have to influence others?", Corazon turn to the old man, "History will look at us as cowards. Not as heros".

Ultear was end of the hall and heard the words of the of her father and left.

….

 **Inside the tower..**

Ace had handle the guards outside and headed inside the tower, "Where the hell is everyone ?", He soon felt one of his vivi paper. He ran up the stairs and enter a hall. He soon heard some voices, "Is that Natsu?", as he ran through the halls, he then heard something strange, "Special Attack, Sad kitty face".

Ace saw Natsu wearing a cat mask, and having a sad expression, " _What the hell?_ ". He saw the cube guy and cat girl distracted. He hit them both side of the neck, causing them to be knocked out.

"Ace", Natsu cheered while wearing the cat mask, "Hey help me out Man!".

"Why would i do that? You look great with it!", Ace told his younger brother.

"Shut the hell up, Ace. get this thing off!", Natsu yelled at his older brother. Both and Happy, pulled at the mask. It took awhile but, they were able to do it as they did the mask fell on Wally who was try to get up.

"It on him now", Natsu giggled.

"I'm surprised how it fit his square shape head!', Ace commented.

Wally soon got up and took the mask off, "This dance ain't over yet salamander!", but, he soon fell to his knee after a wound he suffer.

"You should stay down.", Ace told the cubed man, "You don't need to hurt yourself anymore".

"It does matter any more. As soon as we complete the tower of heaven.", Wally told the two fire user, "Will be the ones be calling the shots and have true freedom!".

" _Ture freedom_?", Ace thought to himself.

" _Hello_ ", a voice said, both Ace and Natsu ran the room with Happy flying with them, " _My name is Jellal and i am the ruler of this tower. I see that players have arrived_ ".

" _What the hell is this bastard talking about?_ ", Ace asked to himself.

" _I'm delighted you came here to see me. Shall we play around a heavens game?_ ".

"What the hell do you mean games you bastard!", Ace and Natsu yelled in union.

"what do you mean Jellal?", Wally asked his friend.

" _The rules are really quite simply. I wish to use Erza as sacrifice in ceremony to resurrected Lord Zeref_ ".

Everyone was shocked by his words. Sho took the personality.

"No, I wouldn't lets you".

" _If i suceded the gates of heavn will open, porannping my victory_. _How ever if you found a way to stop me_ , _you'll be the winners of the game. To make things a little more interesting, I enlisted three knights on my behalf_ ".

"Three Knights who could they be?", Simon asked out loud.

" _You'll need to defeat them, to face me. In other word a three on nine battle royal. And there one more surprise. the council have the satellite square aim directly on this tower and highly likely they will attack. At this very moment it devoting whether or not to fire"_

Ace grind his teeth in anger.

" _There no telling when the tower will fire, if it does everything will be destroyed and no players left and game over_ ".

"What kind of game is that", Lucy whimpered.

"That doesn't make any sense to me", Erza then stated, 'Why would the magic council resorted to some drastic measures?". As she finish those word Sho tarp her in a card.

" _Now then let the game began_ ".

…

Ace was piss, hell he was beyond pissed, " **You listen you asshole!** ", Ace yelled at the top of his lungs, " **You think that you can do whatever you want? Heaven, is going to open to a bastard like you! I'm going to find you and beat your ass! I wouldn't forgive you, for deriving these people and kidnapping my friend!** ", He lit his entire body on fire, " **My name is Portgas .D. Ace, one wizard saints and will end this game, in a instance!".**

…

Jellal smiled when he heard those words, "Come and get me! Fire Devil!"

… **.**

 **Boom. BooM. The second part of the tower of heaven has come to a close. Please leave some comments. And give me some ideas on what two members I should choose for Metro.**

 **Extra..**

Joyboy look at the peacefully day, from hi study. He smiled and close his eyes. Memoirs soon came to him!

...

"So what do I called you? I don't' think Mavis calling you Black Mage is good enough for me!", young Joyboy told the man.

The man turn to him, "You are the first person to survive the curse that has be beside on me", he look at the sky, "If it a name you want, my name is Zeref".

"Zeref, huh. I'll remember that name". He smiled at him, "Maybe you and i could go for a drink sometime".

Zeref was shocked and smiled, "Okay, sure".

...

Joyboy open his eyes, "Zeref what are you thinking right now?".


	18. Water maiden vs Fire Devil:Jellal Plans

**Hey guys its me again it I've been busy with projects at my schools. I hope you like this series. I planning to do two more chapter in this arc.**

 **And if you saw this week's chapter of fairy tail, I only have one word to say, "Wow".**

 **I do not own fairy tail or one piece. Please support official release.**

…

Ace and Natsu were fired up, "I'm fired up now, Ace!".

The devil fruit eater nodded, " _I going to beat your ass, Jellal. I make you pay for harming my namaka!_ ". He saw the cube face man, Wally getting up for the floor, "Why would Jellal, do this he promise we would get our freedom".

Ace walk towards the cube man and reply, "I don't know what kind freedom you're talking about, but out there in the great big world. You freedom can reach towards the the sky, the vast blue oceans and great rocky plains.", Wally was dumbstruck by his words, "So why are you try to find freedom if its was there to begin with. All you need to do is to find.".

Natsu and Happy smiled at Ace's words, "Alright, let's go find this Jellal guy, Happy".

"Aye, sir".

So the dragonslayer flew with Happy to reach the top of the tower, while Ace took the hallway entrance, it reach the tower. He heard scream in the halls, he decided to follow it. He enter a room it was Lucy being beaten by Juvia wearing a goth look.

"Lucy", Ace screamed for the blonde hair girl, but soon as he finished those words, Juvia ripped Lucy clothes off.

(Wow)

Blood soon erupted from the devil fruit eater nose, "Ahhhh, Lucy cover yourself. Your breast are showing!". Lucy used remands of her clothes to cover herself, "Sorry, Lucy I didn't need to see you naked", the ex-pirate still covered his nose from bleeding.

…

 **In the minds of Erza, Cana and Mira..**

" _Huh, why do I have a this sudden feeling of hatred towards Lucy now?_ ", all three women said in their minds.

…

Ace saw a man with long hair and ax guitar in his hands, "Who hell are you? Are you one these knights that I been hearing about?".

"Ohh, yeah! My name Vidaldus Taka. I'm guessing that your Portgas. D .Ace aren't you?", the heavy metal looking dark mage yelled towards Ace, "Man, meeting you is giving me an intense thrill. The fire devil who lives with fairies".

 **(Fairy tail ost, Dragon raid)**

"Oh, why thank you. But' i'm not here for chit-chat", he ignited his fist with fire, " **Hiken** ". A fiery blast head towards the dark mage, but soon a wall of water appear before him. Causing to fiery blast to put out,.

"Sorry, fire devil. But, love slaves uses water magic.", Ace saw Juvia next to him, "And fire doesn't go great with water!".

Ace turn to Lucy, "Lucy, what's wrong with Juvia? Why is she helping that bastard?".

"She under the influence of a spell he cast on to her. She now obey anything that guy saids", Lucy reply to Ace. Ace knew it was trouble for him do to his devil fruit, made him weak to water.

"All right', possessed Juvia yelled, "Ready or not here I come", She launched toward them in her water from. Ace respond in chaning into flames and countering Juvia water from. At tornado of flames and water was in the center of the room, creating steam.

"Yah, This is intense, Water maiden vs. Fire devil. Which one will be the winner?", yelled the Vidaldus, in seeing a battle of the elements.

Ace and Juvia leaped back, from the attack. Juvia launch a blast of water towards Ace, he responded with a kagero. The two elements collide with each other, but the watery blast disintegrated the fire and successfully hit Ace, causing him to be push back to the wall.

Ace's body was covered in water causing his devil fruit powers to be weaken, "Crap, this ain't going so well!", Juvia soon launch a water cyclone towards Ace, hit directly towards the fire man. Causing him to scream in pain, do to the impact of the attack. He then falls to the ground, he began to cough up water.

"Hahaha, Pathetic. Fire-fist how can you be one of the wizard saints. If you're getting your ass kicked this hard?", Vidaldus laughed at Ace, "I'll end you here and now. My dear kill this piece of trash".

Juvia used her water cane against Ace, the devil-fruit eater quickly try to dodge the attacks from the water maiden. He then made his hands into guns, " **Higan** ", and shot fiery bullets at the woman. But she created a water shield and block them. Ace soon cross his index fingers together, " **Jujika** ". Fiery cross soon launch towards the water lady and pass thru the water shield, and inflicting damage towards her.

Ace then lit his leg on fire and struck Juvia in the back of her head. He then try to attack the rock star with his Hiken until, a blast of water struck him from underneath, causing he to be launched toward the ceiling.

"Ace", Lucy yelled towards her friend who was getting beaten, "Juvia stop this you hurting Ace!". She then was recive a blast of water from Juvia.

"Lucy!', Ace scream for her friend, "Leave her alone you, you bastard your fights with me!"

"Fine", the dark mage yelled at the devil fruit eater, "Juvia end their lives!"..

"Oh, yeah", Juvia yelled at the top her lungs and flooded the entire room with water, causing both Ace and Lucy to suffocate from water, " _Crap, if i don't do something now I would be able help Lucy, and save Erza_ ".

" _I'm sorry_ ", said a voice in the water, Ace reconsider it was Juvia voice, " _I don't want to hurt the brother of my precious Gray. And I grew to love everyone in fairy tail, please defeat me… big brother Ace!_ ".

Ace heard the voice of his friend, "don't worry. I'll win this fight no matter what!" A power build up in inside of him..

 **A few years ago..**

Lisanna and Natsu ran to the guild while Ace had stay behind and fight the green apes. He swung his pipe around, he knocked out two of the apes by hitting them in the head. Another hitting him in the jewels. He was beating one ape after another, but soon one of the fallen apes grab his foot and threw him to nearby tree.

Ace soon had apes backing him up towards a corner, they began to punch him all over his body, "Not so fun, now kid? You shouldn't be a hero all the time!".

One of the ape had giant rock over shoulder, "Now to end your life", the ape leap to air to attack Ace. But, Ace got up from the ground having a power inside of him grow, "Why don't you just shut the hell up!", an outburst of energy came out Ace, knocking out the apes..

… **.**

 **current time..**

Ace a burst of energy from his body, causing Juvia to be knocked out and the water to disappear. Vidaldus was surprised what had happened, he felt the energy outburst from Ace and his body began to shake, 'What, What is this? I thought he could only do fire!".

… **.**

 **Control room…**

Jellal felt the energy release from Ace, he was shocked, "What is this, intense energy?".

…

Ace was freed from his water prison, he ignited his body and nearby floor on fire, "Now then you bastard. Are you having a thrill out of this? **Dai enkai** ", Fire surrounded Ace area, " **Entei** ". Ace soon pulled out a giant fireball, "This is the power of the pain cause towards my friends!". He then launch the attack towards the dark mage, causing a huge explosion. Everyone in the tower heard it.

….

Vidaldus was on the ground brunt to head to toe. Ace soon sat on the ground, tried from the ground, "Man, that was a tough battle.", He turn to see his friends, "Hey you two okay?".

"Yeah, we're just little tired", Lucy reply to Ace, "We'll just get little bit of rest".

He nodded to them, he then saw the cat person and cube guy coming into the room, "Oh, hey you guys".

'Well, well. Fire-fist. Looks like you to care of things here, dandy!", Wally told the ex-pirate, "You need any help?".

"Nah, I'm okay", he looked at Lucy and Juvia he pointed towards them, "Take the both of them out the tower. Their too tired to continue.". He then got up from where he was sitting and began to leave the room, "Wait!", a voice told Ace.

It was the cat girl, Milliana, "Please, bring Erza back. She suffer so much in this place. So please beat Jellal and bring Erza home!", Tears began to shed from her eyes. Ace reply the only way he could, he pointed towards the sky, giving the fairy tail sign, "I'll bring Erza back no matter, you have my word".

He then took off to keep his promise, "Don't worry Erza! I going to bring you out of this hell no matter what happens to Me!".

….

 **At the control for etheron seattle…**

Corazon lean against a wall, as he saw the council member doing the pressures for firing the cannon, until he saw Ultera and Sergier alone. He use his devil fruit powers to quite his footsteps as he watched them as he got closer.

"Everything is going accordly toward plan", Sergier told Ultear.

"Yes, soon we will fulfill our wish", she reply to the bluenette.

" _What are you two planning to do?_ " , Corazon thought to himself.

They announced the seattle was finished, "Let us pray", all the said.

"For the end", Segeir said under his breath. Causing Corazon to grind his teeth.

 **At the tower of heaven…**

Gray, Milliana, Juvia, Willy, sho and Happy saw a bright light in the sky, "Oh no guys get out of there!".

….

Ace saw the bright light as well, "crap, I got to hurry up". Ace began to run towards up the staircase.

….

Jellal and Erza hugged each other knowing the end was near, "I'm sorry Jellal for saving you back then".

"Oh Erza", Jellal reply to the redhead, "You have save me". Soon a bright light was shone upon them.

...,

"Oh, no their firing the etherion!", Happy creid.

"Natsu, Erza, Ace!", Gray cried out to his friends. Soon a bright beam of light, soon launch on the tower. A larger trail of smoke was left from the blast, but soon it began to clear up. It revealed a tower of blue crystal like tower.

…

 **At the top of the tower…**

Erza look around the room, "We're still alive?". Jellal soon began to chuckle.

"What have you done?", Erza asked Jellal. But, he only laugh harder.

….

Ace soon got up from the floor, "What the hell?", he soon saw his surroundings, "What is this stuff?". He soon saw a pink hair someone from a far, "Natsu!". He quickly ran towards him, "You okay?".

"Yeah, I'm okay", Natsu reply "You know what's going on?".

"Not a clue.", Ace answered the young dragon slayer, "But, I bet Jellal the one behind this let's go!".

….

"It here and long last my hour of glory has arrived", Jellal began to say.

"Glory?", Erza mumbled.

"This is the true from of the tower of heaven!", Jellal began to explained, "A giant lacrima crystal, thanks to the council its ready to activate, thank to etherion blast. The r-system is now ready.".

 **The council location…**

The council was dumbstruck at what had happen.

Corazon and Yajima soon confronted Sergier, 'All right Sergier tell us what your playing!". As soon as they finished, Sergier disappear.

Ultear soon came into the scene.

…

"I was just a pawn wasn't I?", Erza asked Jellal.

"Oh, Erza don't you understand he had to manipulate you. Since he wasn't at full strength", said a voice, Erza soon saw who it was.

"Sergier why are you doing here?", Erza asked.

Soon the both of them fused with one another, leaving only one person Jellal, "He and I were never twins Erza. But one of the same!".

'But, how was he a projection?", Erza was baffled of what had happen, "Where you the one who fired etherion?".

"I hoped you like the freedom all those years ago. Your release was all part of my plan in order to resurrect Zeref.".

"How can you leave with yourself knowing that your entire life has been a lie!".

Jellal soon remember the words of a man he meet before..

….

" _Near let anything stand in your way kid, reach towards the top no matter what! Zehahaha."_

….

"All to a man who believe in dreams, Erza". he answered he with a smiled.

"Damn you", Erza try to attack Jellal but something wrapped around her arm, "What is this?".

"It a vine snake. I placed it on you during our heart warming embrace", Jellal explained as the vine snake wrap around her body. She scream in pain.

"Now that I collect the magic energy i need. There one thing I need!", Jellal lean closer to her, "I need to sacrifice you! Once tha happen Your flesh will break down and reconstruct itself to create Zeref.". A giant piece of lacrima soon appeared behind her and Jellal pushed her inside of it.

"You know I really did love you.", Jellal explained he then turn to the window, 'Oh great and powerful Zeref. I offer this woman flesh in order to resurrect you".

But, soon the floor in front of Erza explode in a pillar of flames. It created a smoke were Erza was. When it clear up Erza was out of lacrima piece and the hands of her friend, Ace. Beside him was his brother Natsu.

"You okay Erza?", Ace asked his friend, he then saw tears in her eyes and wiped them away. He then turn to Jellal, "So you're the bastard that been causing all this troubled?".

"Yes, I am, and I see that you arrive fire-..", Jellal could not finished his sentence since Ace had punch him in the face, causing him to crashed into a wall.

"Ace stop! Don't get in the way of my business it my responsibility to…", but simple put his orange hat on her, "Ace?".

"Take of this Erza, it Lisanna's. I don't want it ruin, while me and Natsu beat this guys to a living plump.", Ace explained to Erza, "Take care of it for me, it my treasure!".

Jellal soon got out from the wall, "My Fire-fist is that a challenge? I wouldn't mind finding out the powers of a devil fruit eater and dragon slayer!".

Natsu and Ace gave him a dirty look, and reply to him together, "Bring on! We're, All Fired Up!".

… **.**

 **That ends our chapter today I hoped you guys like it! Make sure to give me some reviews. I hope you read my other fanfics!**

 **I planning to do a ova for The Ace of Fairy tail. Give me some ideas on bad guys in this format.**

 **Name:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Type of magic:**

…

 **Extra…**

 **A few years ago…**

A boy with white hair was inside prison cell, he was loved by no one and feared by all in the tower of heaven. His door to the cell open, And a man with spiky blonde hair wearing a suit came in, "So your this "White Tiger", I've been hearing all about!".

The boy gave no responded, the man soon pull out a fruit that look like a pear, but with White and black strips, "Do you want to leave this place?", the boy gave him all of his attention, "Eat this fruit and you can final gain your freedom".

Boy thought it for a while, but soon stretched out his hand. The man smiled and gave him the fruit, "Welcome to Metropolitana, Kid!".


	19. Twin flames

**Hey guys are you ready to see the fight of the century..or decade or today? You know what screw it, Ace and Natsu vs. Jellal let's see the power of two fire users.**

… **.**

 **(Fairy tail main theme ost)**

Ace and Natsu both took a fighting stances, Jellal prepare himself for battle. Ace was the first to attack he gave fiery punches to the bluenette, follow by Natsu fire dragon's talons to his stomach. " **Hiken** ", soon a blast of fire consume Jellal. Ace and Natsu didn't leave their guards down, Ace's flames soon disaggregated and Jellal appear from them.

"Is that the best the both of you can do?", Jellal commented to the two fire users, "I expected more out the both of you, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel and Portagus. D .Ace,.. Son of Gol. D .Roger".

Natsu, Erza and Ace was shocked by Jellal, words. Only fairy tail members knew about Ace's father identity, "How the hell do you know about my father?".

Jellal gave a evil smiled, "There a certain dark guild or black market called Metropolitana, they know secrets that could shock almost anyone.", his body began to glow, "Now feel the power of my **Heavenly body magic: Meteor**!". Jellal soon flew directly towards and began attacking Ace and Natsu, from every point.

Natsu try to throw a punch toward Jellal, but was to slow to get a hit, Ace turn into flames to chase the speedy mage, "Trying to used your logia fruit powers, Ace? To bad I was prepared", he then pull out a pair of brass knuckles. He soon struck Ace with them, his attacked made contact.

Ace change to his physical from, Jellal's fist had stiked in Ace's stomach. Ace cough up some blood from the attack, he then kneed Jellal in the face, and change into his flame from to get away.

Ace place his hands on his stomach, "Crap, that hurt. What are those things?".

"Oh these", Jellal reply to the devil fruit eater, "These are sea prison brass knuckle, and I know what this stone doe to you".

Ace wiped the blood off his mouth, "Oh really now? It going to take more than those take me down.". He and Natsu soon charged at Jellal, they try to landed some punches on him, but the mage was easily able to dodge them. Jellal looked confident until, Ace grab Natsu wrist and flung him around, " **Fire dragon's fire talons** ", the attack stuck Jellal in the face. Soon Natsu did the same and Ace attack Jellal with a flame kick.

Jellal was pushed back by the force, and was slam into wall. Ace crossed his index fingers and Natsu place his hands together and breath in air.

" **Fire dragon's Roar** "

" **Jujiki** "

A fire cross and fiery blast, soon consume Jellal in flames. It him gave burns all over his body, he got up where was and gave them a furious, "I work too long to let the two of you stand my way!".

"Well you better get your a game on pal! Because we througher then we look", Natsu reply to the bluenette. Jellal then summon a yellow magic circle, and yellow rays of light soon shot towards the flame users. Both them quickly dodge the magical blasts. Natsu jump in the air and try to attack Jellal, but the bluenette a large magical blast towards him. The dragon slayer was caught in the attack.

"Natsu!", Ace yelled to his brother, but then lost focus and was hit by Jellal in the rips by Jellal. The devil fruit user soon gain some distance, " **Hotarubi** ", yellow-green balls of lights soon surround Jellal, " **Hidaruma** ", then soon burst into flames burning Jellal. The attack also destroy some of the tower.

Natsu soon broke out the attack he was in and created a giant fireball, " **Fire Dragon's Brilliant flame!"** , and soon slam it into the floor of the tower, causing damage to the tower.

Erza saw what was happening, "Both of them are trying to destroy the tower!".

 **(Ost ends)**

Jellal took notice of the flame user where doing, "Now, I'm mad", he yelled at them, "I will not let two punks, ruin everything I work so hard these years".

"This your reckoning", Ace reply to the bluenette, "For getting our friend Erza involved in your business".

"And the two of us are going to make you pay for doing that", Natsu also reply to the bluenette. But of the flame user where exhausted from fight Jellal.

"Natsu, Ace both of them are out of breath.", Erza notice the condition, of her friends.

"I'll make you pay.", Jellal told the both of them, he then crossed his arms in the air, and soon large amount of magical energy soon came toward him.

Erza saw her shadow pointed towards the light, "My shadow? Oh, no that spell could kill the both of them".

"The hell's going on, why do have this strong sense of death in his direction?", Ace asked himself, soon Erza stood in front of both of them, "What are you doing?".

"I wouldn't let you", Erza told Jellal, "not unleash you want to kill me to. You don't want to lose your sacrifice to Zeref do you.".

"That would be a problem. The ceremony requires a wizard equal to the ten wizard saints.", Jellal began to explain to them, "But I can always find another sacrifice to use, I'll worry about that later.". He then began to charge up the attack again, " **Heavenly body magic: Altaris** ", he then launch the large black energy towards them.

Natsu and Ace notice Erza was still the way, "Get out of the way Erza!".

"No, it was my fault I got you guys into this mess. At less what I can do is protect the both of you", Erza told both of her friends as the blast came closer. She brass for the impact, but soon someone jump in front of her, Simon.

…

(Boom)

The group outside the tower saw the explosion, "Oh, no what happen!", Happy blurted out.

"You think the guys Erza, Natsu and Ace are okay", Lucy asked.

Sho soon felt a sharp pain in his gut, he look at the tower, "Something's wrong".

...

 **(The heart to believe ost)**

Simon laid on the ground while Erza beside her. She began to remember Rob protecting her.

"This insect was crawling about?", Jellal asked out loud. Ace tightened his fist when heard those words.

"Why did you… ,Didn't you escape?", Erza began to asked her dying friend, "Simon!".

Simon took in some deep breath before speaking, "I-I'm glad in the end…, I could help you!". He began wheezing out blood.

"I know, don't try talking", Erza told her friend, "You get out of this!".

Simon look at her with pity, "We both know I wouldn't make it out of this alive.", Simon turn to Ace, "You must be fire-fist, another friend of Erza's. I heard you're one of the wizard saints am I right?".

Ace only nodded, "Good. Please do me favor. Protect Erza no matter what, she is the most kindest person I had ever met.". The man soon close his eyes as let out his final breath, he soon left this world. Ace and Natsu were stunned, Erza cried for her friend.

Jellal soon began to laugh, "Pathetic! Utterly Pathetic! That what's known as "throwing away your life", Simon", Jellal spoke as he laugh, "The end will be the same! No one will survive and leave this tower!", as soon Jellal finished his word, both Ace and Natsu, punch Jellal in the face.

" **Shut the hell up you bastard!** ".

 **(Fairy tail main theme ost)**

Jellal was push back to a wall, he began to cough up blood from the attack.

The flame user were furious at Jellal, Ace soon spoke up, "What kind of bastard would say to your friend! No, ever throws their lives away. And you just laugh as it was some sort of joke!"

Natsu began to speak, "We're not going to let you get away with this. Killing Simon, making your friends stay here to built this god damn tower! And worst of all!"

At split screen of Ace's face on the left and Natsu face on the right, both in flames, " **Making Erza Cry**!".

Natsu began to eat the crystallized Ethronano, Jellal was shocked at what he saw. He the turn to Ace and was even more shocked. " **Dia enkei** ", large area of flame surrounded Ace, the flames began to turn sapphire and the devil fruit eater began to absorb the flames into his body.

"Both of them are using the eternano to power themselves up.", Jellal stated.

Ace and Natsu soon release a large amount of power from their bodies, they slam fist their fist on the floor causing the whole. Then flame users soon spotted out blue liquid from their mouth, and kneel on the floor from the pain.

"How can the both of you be so stupid? Ethronano is made up from different types of magic, why you absorb..", Erza stop her sentence when he saw something unexplainably. She saw Ace having devilish looking grin on his face, while he was pain, "What?".

Jellal was shocked at Ace's grin, " _He's in pain. And yet he smiled? What in the world is wrong with him?_ ".

Ace soon had flames burst out of him which were sapphire. Natsu also had flames burst from his body and took the shape of a dragon, he soon grow scales. The two flame user soon look at Jellal with a furious look.

"Both of them absorb the magical energy!", Jellal stated to himself.

Ace charge towards Jellal in sapphire flames, knee him the stomach. Natsu soon grab his face and slam his face in the ground, breaking through floor after floor, "You made Erza cry. Hurt her again and I'll kill you.".

Jellal look at the pink haired dragonslayer, "Your threats don't affect me, **Heavenly body magic: Metro**. Your not able to catch me at this speed". He soon flew up towards the holes, but soon Ace was in front of him in Sapphire flame mode.

"That top speed? Wow, that pretty slow", Ace told Jellal he fallow around in his new from, "Here it eat this, **Safaiaken** ", launch a blue fiery blast toward Jellal. It was twice as powerful as regular Hiken, a thus causing more damage to Jellal. The blast causing to be latch towards the top of the tower.

Erza what was happening, "Incredible, both were able to get this powerful.".

Jellal soon fought with Ace on the tower, delivering blows to each other, "Give up fire-fist, you wouldn't win.", he then punch him the face.

Ace grinded his teeth, and ignited fists with blue flames, " **Safaia Akuma Art: Baningu Nakkuru** ", he began to deliver barrage of blue flame fist toward Jellal. Natsu came toward battle and upper cut Jellal.

The bluenette soon blast the two fire user away, "I wouldn't be stop. I am destined to create to create a world of freedom.", Jellal yelled towards the two, "I know because in my darkest hour I could hear lord Zeref calling me. He told me he could make all my dreams come true!".

"And your willing to hurt anyone in doing so!", Ace asked Jellal, as he and Natsu dodge magical blasts.

"If I have to then so be It.", Jellal reply, "Couldn't care less about people". He swept his hand in the air and creating a magic circle. But soon felt pain from his side, "i _t must from the attack Erza gave me earlier._ ".

Ace and Natsu place their fist together and gather fire, around them, "You never know it means to be free! As long your still posses by that spirit!", Natsu told Jellal as he and Ace charge up the attack, "You ready Ace?".

"Let"s do this!... **Sapphire Dragon King: Akuma Fu~yuri!"**. Large blast of blue flame in shape of dragon head towards Jellal.

"This power is unbelievable!", Jellal as he was consumed by the blue flames. The shock wave of blast crumble the roof the tower causing, both Ace and Natsu to fall down on the floor Erza was.

"This is the power of dragonslayer and someone who has a devil fruit!", Erza stated as saw two stand up from where they landed. Both were about to once more, until Erza caught them in her hands.

"Looks like we did it, huh. Natsu?", Ace asked Natsu.

"Yeah, we did it.", Natsu reply, the both of the were out of energy.

But, they were too early to celebrate, the tower began to collapse, Erza understood what was happening, "Magical energy must be linking out. Even if we could get out, the explosion would surely overtake us.", she place her two friends on the grown, "Is this how it end?".

She turn to see Natsu and Ace, "No, I can't give up now. It my turn to save you guys!", an explosion soon erupted, "But what can I do to stop this?".

She what Jellal had said, "That right if I fused my self with tower the explosion will weaken", she then proceeded in placing her hand to the lacrima piece. And it began going inside, she grunted from the pain of the magic entering her body. But, before she could continue a hand stop her, "What do you think your doing?".

She turn to see Ace barely standing, "Why are you doing Erza?", he began to spit out blood.

Erza look at the shape of her friend and knew she needed to tell him at least, "If I fused my body inside the tower. I could weaken the explosion.". She looked in saddest as she finished, but soon she pulled by Ace out of the lacrima. She fell her backside, as looked up, Ace was enter the lacrima.

"Aaahhh!", Ace scream in agony as quickly enter, "This pain ain't nothing.".

"Ace, stop. You and Natsu have done enough!", Erza began to argue with Ace, "Let me save you..".

"No one asked you!".

Erza fell silent as Ace began to speak.

"We're namaka, and I will do anything to help my namaka you hear me, Aaahhh!", Ace began to be more infused in the lacrima, "I will save even if it kills me!". So a flashlight shine throughout room, Ace turn to Erza, "Thank you for letting me be your friend.".

…

 **(Fairy tail theme main soft version- ost)**

Ace drift it what seem in tio be the ocean. He wore a white shirt and shorts. Ace look around, "What going on? Am I dead again? Wow, that sucks". He continue to drift into the sea, "Maybe,i'll see whitebread again or my mother".

He smiled at thought, but voice soon, "What are you going?". Ace quickly saw someone he never suspected to meet, Jellal.

"Are really leaving your namaka like this!", Roger scolded his son.

Ace pissed at this, "What do you mean you asshole! I don't have to listen..", he then heard someone crying, he turn to see a young Natsu.

"Natsu still need you Ace"

He heard another person crying, he turned and saw a young Gray crying.

"Gray still need you"

He heard a large amount of sobbing, he turn to see where it was, and saw the entire guild crying at a grave, with his hat on it.

'Everyone in fairy tail still needs you. Go to them Ace.".

Didn't give it a second thought he ran towards the guild, "I sorry, I didn't me to be reckless. From now on I will not die!".

….

 **At the shore of the resort…**

Ace came out of the water, trying to get some air. Everyone saw him was okay and quickly ran towards him, "Ace!", all of them began to hug him.

"I thought you were gone", Erza told Ace as she had tears in her eyes, she still had his hat. He garb it from her head and place it on his.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for while!", Ace reply to her.

Erza felt it was the right time to tell her feels towards her friend, "Ace..", she began to said words in her mouth, 'I..I..love yo..", Erza soon saw Ace was asleep "You idiot,". the redhead quickly threw Ace into the sea.

… **.**

 **so that wraps that arc up. It took me the entire week to do this. I hope you guys review. By the way should I let Ace keep his new form of not?**

 **And also give me some oc villains for my new Ova: "The Ace of Fairy tail: Sands of time!".**

 **Next arc, I'm focusing on MiraxAce.**


	20. New Guild

**Hey guys its me again. I've been getting a lot of reviews lately for my story. most are saying I should keep Ace's new from and i will. But, I'll use it and name it later since, Ace still needs to train with it. But, now let's get this chapter on the road. And get some Mira and Ace build up.**

…

 **In the hotel…**

Both, Ace and Natsu were covered in bandages and sleeping on separate beds. They had fought a difficult battle and need some hard earned rest.

"Wow, I can't believe those two were sleeping for three days.", Lucy stated as she watch the two fire users snoring.

"It what the deserve after using that eternano", Gary reply to Lucy.

Ace soon sat up from his bed, "What did you say Gary?", Gary got scared, but Ace quickly when back sleeping.

"He got up just he can scolded me?", Gary roared in anger, "It the last time I ever save him from drowning. Oh, that reminds me, Erza why did you throw Ace in the ocean?".

Erza face turn red and eyes widen, "Umm, no reason at all!", she turn away from the user, " _They must not know._ ".

"So where's your friend, Gray I would have love to thank her.", Erza told Gary her face relief from redness.

"Oh, Juvia she left a while ago and talked with gramps about joining Fairy Tail", Gary answered to Erza.

"Oh I see", Erza reply to Gary and stared at the ground.

… **.**

 **At the beach…**

Erza was with her friends, they were apologizing to each other.

"We didn't mean to hurt, yah", Wally apologies to Erza from the bottom of his heart.

"Don't worry about it.", Erza reply to Wally, 'if someone need to apologize it's me. I shouldn't have left you guys there!".

Sho spoke out, "We already forgave you, big sis".

"But, if I came back Simon would still be here.", Erza told her friends.

"Are saying your friend gave up his life for nothing?", a rough voice said, Erza turn to see who it was. In her surprised it was the man who gave Natsu the medicine, he was wearing a black trench coat, a white open button shirt, green trouser, black bandana and boots. He was eating a cherry pie.

"Man, this cherry pie is freakin delicious. I over heard that your friends died, my condolences", he then took another bite of his cherry pie, "Your friend must have sacrificed himself didn't he?".

Erza nodded, Gary and Lucy came down for their room and saw the man as well. "Friend would have wanted you guys to move on, to live your dreams and go on adventures.", he began to drink his rum, and finished with a sigh relief, "Those council members say this a era when mages give on dreams and adventuring, and follow order of the law. I say screw I'm. Those things, are what make mages who they are. Am I right?".

People around began to laugh at him, "what this guy?".

"For someone loud as him, he sure talk alot about nocentes".

"What this about dreams and adventuring?".

"Laugh all you want. But, what I'm saying is true.", the man laugh out, "Because, dreams and adventuring will never died, they are what makes a true mage!". The man got up and turn and walk down the street, "Let's meet again soon guys.". And soon disappear into the crowd.

The man word sank in deep into Erza, Wally, Millianna, Sho, Lucy and Gary's heart. Erza soon know what to do, she turn directly to her, "Wally, Sho and Millianna I would like you to join Fairy Tail".

Her friends were shocked by the idea. Wally was to first to speak out, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hooked on the idea.".

"Then it would be a new adventure everyday", Millianna cheered with excitement.

"We can all be together", Erza explained to her friends, "You can all be very happy!". Sho smiled silently to her words, "Come let go back to the hotel".

"Yeah, guys let's have a party", Lucy suggested to everyone. Everyone cheered to the idea then went inside.

" _You grown strong, Erza_ ", said a voice to the wind.

Erza turn around when she heard it, "Jellal?". Look at the ocean deeply, and smiled.

… **.**

 **In the hotel…**

Everyone was partying, Ace, Gary and Natsu were chowing down on food. Erza, Lucy and Happy talked with Sho, Wally and Millianna there time. Out of nowhere Ace felt asleep and land face first on his food everyone laugh.

Natsu soon show off his magic to his to everyone. Gary they came and shoved food down Sho's mouth, with the help of Lucy everyone was enjoying themselves.

… **.**

 **Later that night…(Fairy Tail theme)**

Sho, Wally and Milana were loading supplies on a small ship, "I'm guessing you guys are leaving?". Then turn around and saw Ace.

"Ace, why are you here?", Sho asked the devil fruit eater, "If you here to stop us, then don't try. Because we made up our mind…", but, Sho couldn't finish his sentence. Ace threw him a compass, a map and a large bag of Jewels.

"You guys might need these. If you're going to leave.", Ace smiled at them, "Hope you guy enjoy freedom!".

"Ace!", Sho was speechless from Ace's action, "Thank you. We'll go out and enjoy our freedom!".

"Not, until we give you a proper Fairy tail goodbye!", Ace reply toth group and soon Erza appeared and change her into, **Farewell Fairy Tail Armor**.

"Now then, when a guild member leaves the guild. He or she must remember 3 rules", Erza began to speak out loud, "First, You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live.", tears began to from in her eyes, "Second, You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.", Sho, Wally and Millianna began to tear up as well, Ace smiled in his friends happiness, "And, Finally, through our path may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live.". Natsu, Lucy, Gary and Ace fired fireworks in the air!

Ace smiled even more at the sight of it, he then felt a hand on his shoulder, " _Ace, snotty brat_ ", he turned and saw no one. The felt someone he remember, " _Whitebeard_ ".

… **.**

 **The next day…**

Ace, Natsu, Gary, Lucy, Erza and Happy were shocked at what they're seeing. A new guild was bigger then before, it look more like a castle.

"Wow it's bigger than before", Lucy commented at the guild appearance.

"Yeah, your telling me!", he turned and saw a cafe at the guild, "Are you kidding me we have a cafe!".

Lucy saw a souvenir shop, 'Do we really need a souvenir shop?".

A man with little brown hair with a bolt cut, soon welcome them, "Hey guy glad you made it.".

"They got you working here at the gift shop, Max?", Happy asked as he approach the man, "It's been awhile, since we seen you around the guild.

"Yeah, master wanted me go back to school", Max reply to the flying cat.

"Max!", Ace greeted his friend, "Man haven't seen you in awhile! How you been?".

Max saw it was Ace speaking to him, "Well, well, well isn't the fire devil who lives with fairy! I heard you became one of the wizard saints!".

"Yeah, It no big deal", Ace reply with a smiled, "So what are selling around here?".

"Oh, we got T-shirts, Mugs, wrist band and our most popular item", Max pull out a mini size Ace figure.

"Woah, action figure of me!", Ace was surprised by this and show it Natsu and Gary, "Check it guys".

"Huh, is that supposed to be you Ace?", Gary asked his older brother, "Who would buy that?".

Unknown to Gary, Erza went and bought a dozen of those figures. Cana bought two dozen of them awhile ago. And Mira bought four dozen of them.

… **.**

All of enter the guild, they were amazed of how it look.

"wow, perty" ,both Happy and Lucy said in union.

"I could get used to this!", Erza commented to the new look.

Ace and Gary saw Natsu had pouty look, "Hey what's wrong?".

"I don't like it".

Levy came up to greet the, "Hey Lu, it's so great to have you back!".

"Guess what, we now have swimming pool", Levy told the group.

"That weird", Lucy stated.

"It not the same!", Natsu mumbled.

"We even got a game room down in the basement", Levy also stated to the group.

"Does it need to be this big?", Lucy asked.

"I don't like it", Natsu mumbled once more.

"We now have open upstairs. That everyone can go to the second floor.", Levy told the group, 'But no one can take s-class Jobs without a s-class wizard permission".

"You hear that? The both of you?", Ace gave a look at Gary and Natsu with a dark aura around.

"Aye", both of them gave a Happy expression as a answer.

"Looks like you got the tour didn't you?", Said a voice, it was Corazon wrapped in bandages next to the master and Rayleigh.

Gary was shocked at his appearance, "Corazon, what happen?".

"Don't worry about him Gary.", Rayleigh reply to Gary, "Maki has someone to show you".

"Yes, thank you Rayleigh", Makarov thank his friend, "I would like you to meet fairy tail newest member Juvia".

Juvia took a small bow, "Wish to work well with all of you!".

"Ha, ha, ha. so you made it, huh", Gary congratulated Juvia for making it to the guild.

'Gary", Corazon came to his side, "Juvia told me what she has done and..", Gary look at his friend with seriousness, "I gave her my permission to Marry you.", he told with his goofy smiled, Gary was shocked by his answered.

"You hear that Gary, Corazon had given us the permission!", she cheered with delight.

"That doesn't mean I want to get marry!", Gary answered to the water mage.

"Thank you for helping us. Back there Juvia", Ace thanked Juvia with a smile.

"No, i should be thanking you!", Juvia reply to Ace, "With your help I could get in a new guild and friends. By the way I was wondering, that spell you used to knock me out?".

Those words caught Rayleigh attention, " _Could it be conqueror haki?_ ".

"We also have more members", Makarov, told them everyone turn to the direction, they were shocked to see Gajeel.

"What why is he here?", Gary asked in shocked.

"Yeah, gramps why is he here?", Natsu asked the guild master.

Ace gave no expression whatsoever, he simply look at the dragon slayer with his hat covering his eyes.

"Wait calm down", Juvia told the two.

Erza gave Gajeel a dirty look, "Why would you let someone like him enter the guild, Master? He was the one who destroy it".

Ace went toward Gajeel, slowly walking to him, everyone began to feel tense. He then stood in front of the table he sat, he still gave no emotion in his face, "Gajeel Redfox..", power was in his voice, it shook the iron dragon slayer a bit, "Welcome to the guild!". Everyone face planted on the floor except the master and Rayleigh, who both gave a smiled.

Gajeel eyes widen by the fire user words, "What the hell? You ain't mad me Fire-fist?".

"huh, why should I be? Were guild members aren't we?", Ace answered Gajeel with ease, everyone was shocked how calm, Ace was.

"Ace, what are you doing?This guy wears our guild!", Natsu yelled at Ace.

"That all in the past, Natsu. He's a guild member now!", Ace reply to the fire dragon slayer.

"Now you see. Ace already warm up to the guy.", Makarov told the group that arrive.

"There just no way I can work with this guy gramps", Natsu argued at the old man.

"Listen Salamander, I ain't here to be your friend.", Gajeel reply to Natsu with a dirty look. They were about to rumble, until the light went out. A spotlight shine on Corazon, Wakaba, Macao and Mira on stage.

Corazon was on the piano, Wakaba was on violin, Macao on a double bass, and Mira on the mike.

"Hey, Mira were back.", Ace told the white hair girl.

Mira smiled at his greeting, "I'm glad your back. I would like to dedicate this song to fairy tail strongest team".

Corazon soon started to play, " **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho.** ".

 **(Bink's sake music")**

Ace immediately knew what song they were playing, "Bink's Sake.".

" **Going to deliver bink's sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky**!", the group on the stage sang, " **Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown. Let's all sing out with a don. As the ship set sail. Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray. As we all set sail to end of the sea.** ".

Everyone in the guild began to dance to the song, Natsu was on the table dancing on the table. Lucy clap to the beat of the song. Erza enjoy the song while eating a strawberry shortcake.

" **Going to deliver bink's sake! We are pirates sailing through the sea! The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost. Flying proud skull on our flags and on our sail.** ", Ace smiled with delight at the song and started to sing along to it, " **Now comes a storm through the far-off sky. Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums. If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last!** ". Rayleigh and Makarov began to drink some liquor as they enjoy the song.

Gajeel thought to himself, "They like music, huh?", He then disappear in the shadow.

" **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho** ", Cana wave her mug of beer around, " **Going to deliver bink's sake! Today and tomorrow, our dreams through the night! Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again! But don't look so down, For tomorrow night the moon will also rise!** ".

Juvia and Gary sat together listening to the song, " **Going to deliver bink's sake! Let's all sing with it don! A song of waves. Doesn't matter who you are, someday you'll just be bones. Never-ending, ever-wanding, our funny traveling tale!** ".

Everyone cheered at the groups act, "Looks like we still got it, huh?", Wakaba told his two friends, they smiled, so did Mira. All of them got off stage, Ace came and cheer for Mira, 'that was great! Who taught you that song!".

"we did!", the grown man reply to Ace, Corazon explain to him, How they sang that song back when they were teenagers.

"Wow, I never thought you guys play instruments!", Ace reply to the three of them.

Soon Gajeel got on the stage, and started to sing. But, everyone complain how bad he sang, Natsu was the was the one complain the most and started a fight with Gajeel. It caught throughout the guild, and everyone began to fight.

"Want to get out of here?", Ace asked Mira, since he did want to be caught in the fight! Mira nodded and left with the fire user.

… **.**

 **in the city of Magnolia…**

Ace and Mira walked side to side, "Man, today is beautiful, huh. Mira?".

"Yeah, it is. So what you want to do today?", Mira asked the fire user.

Ace saw a shaved ice station, and went and ordered two strawberry flavor. he gave one to her.

'Why, thank you, Ace", Mira thank her friend, she then took a bite, "Wow, this is good!".

As went and eat his as well, 'Yeah this is amazing. So are you going to enter the Mrs. Fairy tail compilation this. Fantasia?".

"Of course, I am. Only wish there was one for men!", Mira told her friend, Ace thought about her idea, "Ace?".

Ace turn to her friend, "Are you going to see me compete", she said with redness in her face.

Before Ace could answer, he heard roar of thunder nearby. He saw lighting coming from the park, "Here I am, that I could have spend sometime with a beautiful lady.". He gave her his shaved ice and headed towards the direction.

"Be careful Ace", Mira whispered to herself, as her friend left towards the park.

… **.**

 **At the park..**

Laxus was beating the plump out of Gajeel, "Thank to you, Fairy tail became the laughing stock of Fiore!". He then started to stomp Gajeel on the ground. Jet, Droy and Levy couldn't do anything to help him, but soon someone stop Laxus's next stomp. It was a black boot, laxus look up to see who it was.

He was pissed off to see who it was, "Ace, why the hell are you here?".

"Well, I heard some thunder so I decide to see what was going on!", Ace push Laxus back with his foot. Laxus soon turn into lighting and charged at Ace. Ace turn into fire and charge at Lauxs. When they collided and created a tornado of Fire and lightning. It created a great amount of energy throughout the town.

Ace and Laxus turn back into their physical forms. They both landed on the ground, they stared at each other with anger.

Gajeel look at the two, "This two are on a totally different level from me!". Ace and Laxus look at each other for a while, Laxus grunted and left the park to go out through his business.

Ace went towards Gajeel and place on his shoulder, "You okay, there Gajeel?".

Mira saw the battle from aside, ' _Why can they go back as before?_ ".

 **A few years ago…**

" _You thunderhead!", Ace yelled at the top of his lung as he punched Laxus in the face._

" _You hothead pyro", Laxus yelled at the top of his lungs, as he punched Ace in the gut. Both, them started to fight with each other. No, one dare to stop these two powerhouse. But, soon a giant fist lands on both of the._

" _Stop you two knuckleheads", Makarov told the two, "Both of you are S-class wizards and that's final!"._

" _But, come on gramps", Laxus complained to his grandfather, "This guy only been in this guild for 5 months and passes the S-class trail with ease! Is that supposed to you?"._

" _No, it doesn't! And his name is Ace!", Makarov told his grandson._

' _What are you scared Laxus?", Ace told the blonde, "Because if you want to prove a point. Then fight me anytime no matter when or where. Challenge me!"._

 _Laxus was shocked by his words and smiled, "Alright, let's go! Fire-fist!", and blonde charge at the devil fruit eater. Ace did the same and both of them punch each other in the face, but both of them were smiling._

… **.**

 **That's the end of the chapter. and yes I will have Laxus face Ace. In the next arc. Here something I need you guys to do. Since luffy gear 4th attacks are named after animals.**

 **In Ace's attack in his new form, will be name after sins.**

 **Such as Lust, Greed, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth and Envy. In wish you guys name some moves with this. It should have sapphire in the name.**

 **Extra…**

Lyon looks out the sea, "it's beautiful today!", he look with a smiled.

"How are you Lyon." Said a voice, Loyn turn and saw Jura behind him he had books in his hands, "The sea looks nice today, doesn't?".

"Yes it is Jura. Today, the sun makes it special today!", Lyon answered the man.

"The sun, huh?", a voice said as it enter the room, "It remind me about my world", this man had blue skin and guilds, black hair with yellow highlights, and wearing a black kimono and wooden sandals.

"Oh", Lyon knew this man, fishman to be precise, "Hello, Jimbei!".


	21. Battle of Fairy tail

**Hey guys it me sorry i didn't write a new chapter, last week. I was working on some other fanfics. I like to give you guys thanks for sticking by me.**

… **.**

 **Natsu home..**

Ace was sleeping quietly as hang for a hammock. He rock back and forth, he didn't have a care in the world. He woke up, and got out for the hammock, he walked towards the bathroom. He went and grab his toothbrush and look at the mirror, his face was covered in scribbles with black marker.

His eyes had circle around them, the word idiot on his forehead and what it seem to be a goatee around his mouth. Tick mark showed around the devil fruit eater, he breath in a large amount of air and screamed, "NNNAAATTTSSSUUU!".

….

"NNNAAATTTSSSUUU", the scream was heard throughout the Magnolia. The master and Mira heard it and laugh, "Its look Natsu went and drew on Ace's face again, huh?", the white haired woman told the old guild master.

"Yeah, Natsu just asking for a beat down from Ace. Oh, by the Mira are you sure you want to make a Mr. Fairy Tail competition?", the old man asked the young woman.

"Of course I do Master", Mira answered the master, "It will be fun for the female members to watch.". What she actually meant that she would do anything to win the Miss. Fairy tail competition and have Ace become the Mr. Fairy tail winner. Then finally have the both of them be side to side throughout the fantasia parade, she was making tiny evil giggle as thought about it.

Makarov had small sweat drops flowing down from his forehead when she giggle, "I can't wait for Ace's big finally at the end", Makarov commented, "It always amazing no matter how many times he does it".

"Of course it is master, Ace act the best out all of them!", a voice said behind, it was the clumsy blonde Corazon, "I was surprised when I saw it for the first time. Hey heard did you hear Laxus in town, master!".

Makarov was shocked to hear that his grandson was here in town for Fantasia, "Why now of all times?".

Corazon rubbed his hair feeling guilty for what he did, "Don't let it go to you Little Maki!". Three Fairy tail members turn to see who it was, it was a elderly women with olive eyes wear a red sunday dress, a straw hat and a staff in her.

Makarov eyes widen when he saw the person, 'Mother Zera?".

….

 **In the street of magnolia…**

Ace was wearing his orange hat, a white open long sleeve dress shirt with a flame design on the bottom, black shorts with a blue cloth wrap around it, red beads on his neck and hat and black shoes. He wipe off the black marker from his face, but still mad at Natsu, "Damn, that idiot. When find him, i'll sure he'll be 8 feet underground..", as walked thru town, he felt a sharp pain through his chest fell to his knees and clutched his hand wear his heart was. He began to breathing heavily, "What going on? Why is my heart acting up?", soon the pain left and Ace got up from the ground, "Is because of the ethrenano?".

He then saw Gary, Natsu, Juvia and Lucy, he then walked towards them, "Hey, guy how are you?", he tried to hide the fact he had a heart attack a short while ago.

'Oh, Hey Ace.", Gary reply to his older brother, "Did you just get up?".

"Yeah, I just did..", he then turn to see Natsu who try to get away, but was to sick to do so, "And found a bunch of marker scribbling on my face!". He place his arm round Natsu, placing him in a headlock.

'Sorry, Ace I couldn't help!", Natsu whimpered to his brother, "I wouldn't do it again". But, Ace soon began the nugy Natsu.

"Still scowling your Brother there Ace", everyone turn to see who it was, it was the mindreader Warren.

"Hey, what's up Warren", Ace let go of Natsu, who then drop to the floor, "You just came back man?".

"Yeah, I came just in time for the festival", He reply to the devil fruit eater.

"Hello, I'm new my name is Juvia", the water mage introduced herself to Warren.

"Ah, I heard all about you!", he told Juvia, 'I heard you almost beat Ace here in a fight!".

Juvia blushed at his comment, Ace only mumbled under his breath, "She made out of water, what was I supposed to do.".

"Hey, Ace did you hear that they're going to make a Mr. Fairy Tail competition!", Gary told the ex-pirate.

"Really? Huh, I never thought they actually go through it", Ace whispered, he Mira talked about it a couple of days ago, he never thought she go through it. " _I wonder if I should join._ ", Ace thought to himself.

Lucy then remember she needed to sign up for the Miss. Fairy tail competition. Juvia when heard that Lucy was joining the competition, she was determined to beat her and quickly left the boys to sign up.

" So about the Mr. Fairy Tail competition?", Ace asked the question to break the silence of awkwardness.

Gary soon snap out of trance, " Oh, yeah I heard that the winner get 200,000 Jewels and get to be with the Miss. Fairy tail the entire parade.".

"That surprise, should I join?".

"Think you already are someone put your name on the list with me, fire breath, Elfman and Gajeel", the ice Mage told his brother.

"Really, I wonder who did that?".

 **In the guild…**

Mira was continually giggling while behind, "My plan is going as plan. I already sign Ace up the competition".

"Are you okay there Mira?", asked Cana as got ready.

"Yeah been acting like that the entire time.", Erza asked as she came up the group of girls.

Mira turn to them with eyes widen, "Wait you guys are competing?".

"Of course we are! What did you really think we let you win and have Ace all to yourself?", to two girls answer the white haired woman.

They all stared each other with seriousness, "Ace will be mine.".

… **.**

Ace shivered for some reason, "Why do i feel this overwhelming pressure?". He then order some meat and began to chow down.

"Man you eat just like him Ace", said a voice, Ace turn to see who it was. It was his father first mate, "I'm surprise you haven't gotten fat!".

"Hmph, you surprised Rayleigh. You went and conquer the new world back in the grand line.", Ace told the old man as he finished another piece of meat.

"Ha ha ha, you be surprised at what surprised me Ace!", the old man as he got out a bottle of liquor and began to drank it dry, "Now lets see fine ladies".

"Such a gentleman Rayleigh.", said a gentle voice, both men turn and saw an elderly woman.

"Well, well its Mother Zera! Still alive I see", Rayleigh blur it out.

"Rude boy, learn some manners will one!", the elderly woman softly scolded the dark lord, she turn to see Ace, "You must be Ace aren't you?".

Ace stood up and bow, "Yes, I am. It is very nice met you mam!".

"My what gentleman", she smiled at the Ace, "Well I better find a sit too see the Ms. Fairy tail competition". She left the two boys and try to find a sit.

"Who was she old man?", Ace asked Rayleigh, the old man smiled.

"She one of the founder of fairy tail and the wife of Zero King of the Saints", Ace eyes widen by the old man words.

" _The wife of the Zero King of the Saints._ ".

" **Now ladies and gentleman, the moment you all been waiting for the Miss. Fairy Tail competition!** ", Max yelled at the microphone, it snap Ace out of a trance, and soon sat back to his seat.

He saw Cana used her card magic to change into a bikini, that Ace smiled. The next one was Juvia, who used her water magic to change into a bikini and have a change of scenery. Ace knew she that for Gary personally.

Ace saw Lucy and Erza try to decide what to do for their act, Mira was up next and she used her. She used her magic to change her face to different member such as Corazon, Gajeel and Elfman. Ace laugh a storm when he saw her act, Mira left the stage with tears, "Oh, no my plan is ruined".

Ace felt bad, but soon Erza took the stage and everyone cheered. She then equipped to goth loli uniform, Ace blushed at the sight, "That pretty cute..", the man soon fell asleep.

….

He began to dream he was a island with a big tree. He was in a middle of a forest, he saw a boy wearing a red bandana around his forehead, with two girls by his side. The boy had a dead salamander on his back, 'This will cook up great when we make a fire.".

"I read it in a book that salamander meat is quite tender". the girl with blonde hair told the boy.

The girl with brown hair stay quiet and look in the ground, as the walk.

"What wrong Zera?", The boy asked the girl.

"Are you planning to leave Joyboy? And leave us?", Zera told the boy she had tears in her eyes.

Joyboy sighed, "I wish to see what this world look like, but I have to take care of you guys. You two are my friends", he smiled at his friend.

Zira smiled and wipe away her tears, "Thank you Joyboy.".

"You love him!", the blonde told her friend.

"Shut up you idiot!".

… **.**

Ace then woke up from the sound of thunder, he saw it was Laxus on stage. With the contender of the Ms. Fairy Tail, turn to stone.

"What the hell did you do Laxus?', Ace yelled at the lightning mage.

"Well, well. look who woke up from his nap!", Laxus smiled at the devil fruit eater, "Now this game can really start!".

"What the hell are you talking about!", Ace reply with heat being given off from him.

"You see want to have a little show down here at Fairy Tail. To see he wroth to be a member!".

"What do you mean?", it was Makarov who spoke out, wanting to know what his grandson was up to.

Corazon and Rayleigh didn't make a move seeing that it would harm the stone girls in a way.

Soon Laxus Thunder Legion came along as well, it seem Laxus was planing.

"You see old man, I going to have a little competition, here in Magnolia. You see you'll need to beat me and my thunder legion in order to save these girls", Laxus began to explain everyone.

"You bastard, I'll…", Ace could not finished his sentence, since a sharp pain came again to his heart, "Carp not again!". He soon again fell to his knees.

"Ace", everyone in the guild saw what happen to Ace.

The pain didn't last long, since Ace once again got up to his feet, 'Sorry about that Laxus my heart been act up lately!". Master and Rayleigh saw Ace was weaken for the pain.

" _His heart attacking up?_ ", Laxus thought to himself as he saw rival in pain. It didn't matter to him, "Okay you guys let the battle of Fairy Tail began". He then disappear in a flash of light, Ace knew this was going to be easy.

Everyone soon left the guild, but when Rayleigh and Makarov couldn't pass through the entrance, it was like an invisible wall. They saw runes in the entrance it said the elderly could go.

"Hmph, it didn't seem you guys can go.", Ace told them as he try to leave the guild but was blocked by the invisible wall as well.

He then saw that the rune said no one with the Mera-Mera fruit could pass.

"Damn bastard!".

….

 **At the church…**

Laxus smiled with delight.

'Laxus are you sure you want that rule of someone with the Mera-Mera fruit, not competing for 30 mins", Freed asked his comrade.

"Of course..", Laxus reply, "I want fight him when pissed.".

….

Some wear else a man wearing a cow pattern hat, wearing Jeans and orange jacket and a long katana in his hands, "Something is going down.".

… **.**

 **Here the new chapter of my fanfic. I hope you can review. And here a sneak peek of The Ace of Fairy Tail: The Sands of Times.**

Sand it is was used for time..

It was once the most powerful thing in the world…

So powerful a kid once used to control time…

But couldn't control it he then destroy it, but when he did a girl came out of it…

She was the most beautiful thing he saw and gave her the name…

"Marr"...

Ace soon close the book, and look at the sky as he walk thru the desert, 'Why did master give me this book?".


	22. Battle of Fair Tail 2

**Hey guys, Its me again, Dragongodslayer7, here another chapter of Ace of Fairy tail.**

 **And I'll make some more, Mira x Ace build up.**

…

Ace was pissed, he was beyond pissed, Laxus went and made a tournament. That all the fairy tail members to fight. He, Natsu, Makarov and Rayleigh were stuck do to the ruins.

"Damn, why is this happening.", Ace yelled at the top of his lungs while sitting criss-cross on a table, "Laxus and did it this time!".

Makarov saw the devil-fruit eater enrage, from not able to compete, "Ace calm down I asked Mother Zera to look at the ruin, she got this.".

Zera look at the ruin serious, studying them, "I have many things in my life, A loving husband and wonderful family, but this", she turn to the men, "I don't got!".

All of the male members soon face planted on the floor when they heard those words.

…

 **In town...**

Corazon was running around try to find one of thunder league's member or Laxus, "When I get my hands on the I'll make them pay.", then soon he heard a explosion.

He quickly ran towards where he heard it, he soon saw Gray on the floor. And Bickslow flying in the air, "Gary, damn you Bickslow!", the blonde yelled at the masked man.

Bickslow turn to see the devil fruit eater, "Well, isn't Corazon, "The Silent Fairy", do you want to fight me?".

Corazon soon pull a cigarette and lit, "Fight you?", he soon took a puff, "No, I want to beat you!".

…

 **The guild..**

The ruin show, **Corazon vs. Bickslow** , everyone who was stuck saw the match line up.

'Well, It look like Corazon going to face up someone called, Bickslow.", Rayleigh stated.

Ace and Natsu smiled at the sight of it. Happy gave a cheer, "Corazon is sure to win! He a general for the Wizard Council".

"Give us the edge we need, Corazon", Makarov whispered to himself, putting faith on the man.

He remember when he first met the man, he was small boy cry on the road, covered in dirt and wearing clothes to big for him. He went toward the boy and said these words, "Do you wish to join my guild?".

He accepted it and became a great member of fairy tail, and soon join the ruin saints. He was able to climb through the ranks through easily and becoming General. He would let someone like Bickslow beat him easily.

He then looked up to see the board, and saw **Bickslow** winner, 'What?", The master yelled in shocked.

…

 **How did this happen indeed?...**

Corazon took one step, not realizing a bottle on the floor. He step on it and slip, he soon began to roll into a trash can, do to the smoke in his mouth the trashcan lit up. Corazon was on fire, and after the flames down, he was burn to a crisp and knock out.

Bickslow was shocked at what just happened, "Wow, that guy really is clumsy!".

…

"Man, Corazon lost. Dang it, where losing people left to right", Ace complained to the situation, "Man, we can some help now.".

They soon heard, rustling in the kitchen, soon Gajeel popping out of there, "Hey guys!".

"Huh, Gajeel your here? How come you haven't gone out their?", Natsu asked the iron dragon slayer.

"I was eating", He reply to him.

'Are you kidding me?", both Ace and Natsu yelled the dragon slayer.

"Gajeel, if you go out there you might have a chance to stop Laxus", Makarov told Gajeel.

Gajeel soon walk towards the exit, "Don't worry about it I'll stop him.", but, soon as he did he also was stop the invisible wall, 'What?".

"What him too?", all of them yelled.

"What are we going to know?", Ace asked, but then had an idea, he look at Erza's statue.

…

Ace, Natsu, Happy and Gajeel stood around the statue, "What are you going to doing to do Ace?", Makarov asked.

"Oh, I'm going to use my fire to melt the stone.", Ace reply to him.

"Isn't that little to rash.", Rayleigh told the devil fruit eater, but went and lit his hands on fire.

"Well don't go do anything perverted there Ace", Zera told youngster having a wide grind on his face. But soon the statue began to break, Ace backed away.

"Aw, what are we going to do", Natsu screamed in fear, that they broke Erza.

'Easy, were going to used, yours and fire-fist fire and my metal to put her back together", Gajeel told the pinkette, while he turn his metal club. But the statue broke completely and reviled Erza back to normal.

'Huh, I feel hot", she turn to Natsu with a dirty look, "Were you trying to cook me up". She then hit the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Sorry that was me Erza, I thought of using my fire to melt the stone.", he told the truth he gave a goofing grind.

Erza only blushed and turn away, "It okay since you apologies it's fine!", in her mind, " _Oh, god. Ace nearly touch my body._ ". They soon explain to her the situation.

They soon saw that someone else soon came to the game. They wonder who it was, "Don't guys know? It a member who always go out of town.", Erza told the group.

Ace smiled, "So your here? Huh, Mystogan. You came just in time pal', but, soon pain arrive to where his heart was, he then fell, on his knees once more, "Crap, not again! What the hell happening to me?".

Everyone was surrounded him, "Are you okay?", everyone asked. He soon sat on chair he was breathing heavily, "Yeah, think so. I think it the eternano. It still in my system I guess", he pull his shirt and saw glowing blue veins were his heart was.".

Zera look at it, "It seems the eternano is spreading through your body, becoming part of you.", she look deeply to it, "Erza go and fight I'll see if I can call a friend of my to come, if he came for the festival.".

Erza did what she was told, "Ace please be careful", she said to her friend as she left.

Zera soon used lacrima piece to called someone, she said a few words and nodded, "He'll come". Everyone sighed with relief, "Will he be able to come quickly", Makarov asked.

She nodded, 'He'll come. It was lucky he was in town.".

…

A man soon turn off lacrima piece off, "So fire-fist is in trouble.", he smiled, "Never thought of saving straw hat brother here. Okay, **Room, Sambles**.", he then disappear after making a sphere around him.

…

 **The Guild…**

The girls who were turned into statute, were turn back to normal.

"Erza must have defeated, Evergreen", Ace said as he was heavily patting. Mira saw this ran towards her friend, "Ace are you alright?". She soon saw the blue glowing veins on where his heart was. She place her hands were her mouth was, she was shocked at condition.

Soon the other girls came, and saw Ace condition, "What happening to him?", Mira asked the master with a worried expression.

"The eternano in his system is trying to be apart of him. But, his body is trying to reject, do to not having magical energy", Zera answered the white haired woman, "I called a friend of my to come and solve the problem. Now, seeing that you no longer stone it seem Laxus has no hostages we no longer need to play his game.".

"Nah,I still want to do it", Ace said as he was patting, "As Zero's friends comes, I'll go and settle the score with Laxus once and for all".

"Yeah, I'm with Ace. We already have enough players for round two.", the pink haired stated as he threw some punches in the air, "And beside how else will I be able release this energy?".

"Well other things than fighting Natsu.", Lucy told her friend.

Rayleigh smiled at the boy, " _He a lot like luffy, what would he think about him if the met._ ".

Soon a man appear in the center of the guild, he was wear a orange jacket with the hoodie over him, jeans and a large Katana him his hand, "So where the patient, Zera?".

Everyone in the guild took a fighting stance to the stranger, but soon a projection of Laxus made them ignored the man, "Well, it seem that the hostages are free.", the blonde said to the group, "To bad i had a black up plan!".

"What do you mean Laxus?", the old man question his grandson.

"I went and activated the thunder place.", he reply to the old man.

"Are you crazy Laxus that spell could destroy the whole city", his grandfather yelled at the word he just said.

"You have 1 hour and ten mins", Laxus turn to see Ace, he saw him panting and sweating heavily, "Huh, I was wondering what happen to you, Ace. I left the runes to have anyone with the Mera-Mera fruit, to not leave for 30 mins. But, seeing how you are, it seem I went and did you a favor.". The projection soon disappear.

The maeter brust in a rage of anger, "How dare Laxus drag innocent people into this!", he then clutched his heart, just as Ace did.

"Master", before anyone could make a move, a sphere appear, " **Room, Shambles** ", both master and Ace disappear.

"Where did they go", Lucy asked, they look at the man.

Rayleigh knew who he was, "So will you be able to take care of them?", they went walking towards the room he sent the two.

"Don't worry about, I'll fix them up in no time, old man. I've studying a lot about this world diseases and healing methods", he reply to them.

Before he could leave, "Hey, you cow hat wearing guy!", the man turn to see the pink haired dragon slayer, 'If you let anything happen to the two of them. I'll kick your ass". The soon saw a boy with a straw hat and red vest foreshadowing the dragon slayer, his eyes widen, " _He actually like…_ ".

He then smiled, "Don't worry about, if something goes. My name is Trafalgar . D. Water Law. You go find me and kick my ass later", he then pointed at Natsu, "Salamander!".

Natsu smiled at his words, "Alright I'll take your word for it, 'Taffy' ".

Law soon had a depressing aura around him when he got called by the same nickname as him, "Okay, I'll go and check on your friends".

"Can we trust him?", Mira asked Rayleigh, he nodded to her. That was all she needed, all the girls and the dragon slayer left the guild, but Natsu and Gajeel hit the wall again. The runes were still there.

Levi decided to stay and try to change the runes, in the other room…

…

Law was able to heal the master from his heart ache, he then turn to see Ace, "Hmm..', the exam the eternano veins, 'It looks like I'll need to use my new formula for this", he pull out a bottle. He went a found a shoot and took a small amount of the liquid.

"Okay, Ace this injection will in increase your horimono actives to try to get your body able to adapt to the ethno fusion, but", he gave a seriou look at him, "you'll need go through unimaginable pain, for 50 mins.".

Ace look at him and reply, 'I don't care, I'll go through a world of pain, if I need to help my friends. So stop wasting time and give me the injection!".

Law sigh and injected the formula in Ace's heart, "Fine, but don't say I warn you.", soon pay was going through Ace's body. He try to hold the urge to cry in pain, but couldn't, " **Aaahhh** ".

…

 **In the church…**

Laxus was sitting on a set of stairs, he was was remembering a memoir of him and Ace on their first Mission.

…

(One piece, Uunan and the stone, ost)

 _Ace and laxus were fighting a large group of wryths as their first S-Class mission, it was raining hard as roll of thunders were throughout the sky._

" _Hiken", Ace cried out as he fired fiery blasts towards the enemy. Laxus was blast wryths left to right, but one soon to attack he from behind. Laxus could invade the attack, but Ace stood in front of him and took the attack head on. It gave him deep wounds in his chest._

" _Ace!..."._

…

 _Young Laxus carried Ace his arms, try to find help. He soon saw Porlyusica home. He was began banging on the door, "Hey, hey anyone home?'._

 _The pink haired woman open the door and saw what had happen to Ace, she quickly rush both of them in her home._

…

" _You were lucky that his wound began to close up little by little or else he could have died", she told Laxus sitting on a chair, his hand covering his face._

" _It my fault! If we're stronger, I this would had happen! Damn, how can not help one my guildmates", Laxus had tears rolling down his face._

 _Porlyusica look at laxus with sadness, "Laxus!"._

…

"Are you okay, Ace?", Laxus whispered to himself, "Damn why am I worrying about him?".

…

 **That the end of this chapter of The Ace of fairy tail, I try to build more mira and ace next chapter.**

 **And I'm still need some ideas on more members for Metropolitana leader or Metro. Give me some ideas please.**


	23. Coming Strom

**I do not own fairy tail or one piece.**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys I was working on other fanfic sorry. But here a new chapter.**

…

"Ahhhh", Ace screamed from the pain he was reviving, it felt like millions of needles were stabbing him from every point. Law look at the fairy tail member with concern, he would have to had to watch over him until the medicine did it's work.

…

Rayleigh, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, and Zera were hearing the hurt filled screams of Ace.

"What hell is that guy doing?", Natsu try to enter the room, but was stop by Rayleigh, "Move it Rayleigh! I got to see what Taffy doing to Ace!".

"Natsu understand why you want to go in, but Law is doing his work. We can't disturb him or Ace wouldn't be able to make it out alive!", The old man told Natsu, try to make him understand the situation, "The best thing you can do is wait until Levi is finished, with the runes. So you and Gajeel can stop Laxus!".

Natsu understood what the old fairy tail member was talking about, "Alright. Don't worry Ace! Just get better, I make Laxus pay what he has done!".

Gajeel smiled at the fire dragon slayer, "Hmph, stop your yammering! Salamander! I'm the one the one who's going to take down blonde!".

"Hell! No, I'm the one who's going to take down Laxus!", the pink haired dragon slayer reply. Then the both of them started an argument.

Zira smiled at the both of them, "Are they always like this?".

"Yep, they always argue like this!", Levi reply to the elderly woman, "But, hey Zera. Will Law be able to heal Ace?".

Zera nodded, "I seen what the boy can do. He not call the 'surgeon of death', for nothing you know!".

…

 **Where Mira was…**

She was seeing her brother Elfman, suffering from pain. Freed had place runes all over his body. She felt helpless, Ace was was suffering from the eternano, most of her friends were injured from the battle and her brother in pain.

She didn't know what to do, but remember something dear to her…

 **Flashback…**

 _Ace and her were staring at the ocean, it was over a week after Lisanna had died. Mira had told him she was able to used her magic and was thinking of quitting the guild._

" _Nah, then the place wouldn't be the same without you!", he reply to the white hair woman, "Your magic will come back to you, until then rely on me and fairy tail to be there for you!"._

 _She look up and smiled at the boy, "Ace! Thank you! When you need to rely on me I'll be there!"._

 _Ace smiled at her comment, "Thanks Mira!"._

…

Mira soon felt rage inside of her build up, " _Ace can't fight right! I need to step up or else everyone I care about will continue to get hurt!_ ". Soon a large black magic circle appear in the sky, Mira quickly change her appearance, she cracks on her face, sharp claws, and a tail, she had awakened her take over magic once more.

Freed was shocked by her appearance, "This magical energy is overwhelming! Is Demon take over magic?".

Mira tighten her fists, "Don't worry Ace, it time I take to the battlefield!", she then charge towards Freed, her battle soon began.

…

Ace laid on bed in pain, but was able to feel Mira's magical energy being released, "Mita yah, did go and show them what your made of!".

Law continue to look over Ace, " _Just 40mins and the vaccine will do it job, but what will the eternano do to him is my guess. But, he'll figure out something._ ".

…

Lucy was fighting with Bickslow, she used her whip and Happy wing's to trying to land a hit on him. While her celestial spirit Leo was hold off Bickslow dolls off.

'Come on. Lucy you can take him! Your stronger then him!", Leo cheered her as she fought the member of the thunder legion.

Bickslow knew he needed to end this quick, he pulled out his mask. Happy what was happening, "Guys close your eyes or else you become one of Bickslow dolls.".

"Well aren't you smart?", Bickslow comment to the blue cat's knowledge, 'Attack my babies!". Bickslow dolls came from everywhere.

Leo knew he could Bickslow without looking at him, "Damn, how can I beat this guy?", he soon remember something, " _What if I don't need to beat him?..._ ".

"Lucy call me back and summon Ursa Major. He's the only one who can beat him now.", Leo yelled at his master.

"Are you sure? Alright I'll trust you!", she then summon back Luki and pulled out the bronze key, "Open gate of the west star! Ursa Major!".

Soon something came falling down to the sky, it was the celestial spirit in all his might. He turn to his master, "What do you wish me to do Ms. Lucy?".

She pointed with eyes still close at Bickslow, "Take him down! Ursa Major!", the spirit nodded and turn the man.

Bickslow felt fear from the spirit and didn't know what to do, he attack it with his dolls ,but the spirit simple threw them across the town with a swipe of his hands. The spirit stood in front of the man, he raise his hand.

" _Crap, How strong is this guy?_ ", was the last thought of Bickslow before, Ursa used his power and fired a paw attack threw him, causing him to be knock out.

The spirit turn to his master, "It is done Ms. Lucy. You can open your eyes now!". Lucy open her eyes and saw Bickslow unconscious.

"Woah, Great job! Ursa Major thanks for your help!", Lucy praised her spirit. Ursa Major gave a small bow, "This is my last uses for this month. Farewell!". He disappeared into glowing dust.

"Wow, Lucy that West star guy super strong!", Happy cheered for her friend.

…

 **At the guild…**

Natsu and Gajeel saw that Lucy won her battle. Gajeel was surprised most of all, "What that cheerleader can fight!".

Levi smiled at her friend for winning the match, "way to go Lucy!'". She then began to continue trying to rewrite the runes but was having trouble, "How can solve this?". She looked at it more carefully, "That's it! I need to solve them at different rates! And I solve it".

"Alright!", the two dragonslayers cheers, Levy did her thing and both of them to face Laxus. They both went their separate ways.

…

Ace was grunting in pain, he turn to see Law, "How much more?".

Law look at a clock, "I say at less 10 mins more. But, I don't know if you'll be battle ready after the treatment.", he reply to his patient, "And I heard Laxus is a real beast are you sure you want to face him?".

Soon Ace garb his Jacket and pull him close, "Yes, I'll show him what happens when he messes with my friends!". Heat began to radiate from his body and fill the entire room.

…

 **In the cathedral…**

Laxus was facing off with Mystagen, the place was filled with magical energy from the battle being taken place.

'Face it Mystagen. You're no match for me!", Laxus yelled at the masked man as he race around the room as lightning.

"That may be true, but I will not let you beat me! Even if you do! He will take my place!", the masked warrior told his opponent.

Laxus knew he was talking about, "Ace? Sorry he having trouble himself!", he fried more lightning bolts to him. The masked man started to dodge the attacks.

Natsu and Erza arrived at the scene and saw the two s-class wizard brawling it out.

"Woah this is intense!", Natsu stated as he saw the fight, "Who is that guy". Natsu look at the Mystogan, Erza notice who it was, "That's Mystogan'".

The masked man turn to see the two members, he try to cover his face. Laxus saw the oBut, Erza opportunity, "your wide open!", he then fired a bolt of lightning to his face. It destroy his masked and revealed his face, to their eyes it was an old enemy, Jellal.

"Wait is that!", Natsu was trying to understand what he was seeing.

The man who looked like Jellal had a sadden look, "I'm sorry". He soon disappear into dust.

"What? How? This is so confusing!", Natsu try to understand what had happen. Erza was the one who was more surprised to see the face of her supposed dead friend.

But, both of them soon focus their attention to Laxus, "Alright Lexus let's go! I going to show you how strong I am! Is that okay, with you Erza?'.

She was still shocked, it allow her to be struck by lightning, "wow girl, that quite a face your making there girly! Talk about ugly!".

Erza stumbled to the ground, by the attack. Natsu was angered by Laxus attacking his friend. He charged at the lightning wizard, but Laxus quickly dodge it.

"Pathetic no wonder you can't beat Ace!", Laxus mocked the young dragon slayer, but soon he garb the his hand, Laxus was surprised by his action.

"Now I got you!", he then began to attack him with flames punches, Laxus soon deliver him the same blouse but with lightning.

" Ha ha ha. Man your so weak!", Laxus rambled on, and he delivered a devastating blow, to his got. He made him fly across the chapel.

Natsu got up from where he is, "darn it how can I beat this guy.".

Erza about to intervene but soon felt a surge of heat, so did Natsu and Laxus, "What is this? Could it be that?".

Laxus only smiled with excitement, "so I guess he's all better, huh? Good I was getting tired of facing these weakness.'.

Natsu knew he was talking about, "alright Ace, you made it!".

…

Lucy and Happy felt the heat as well, "Would, man is it me or is getting hot!".

Happy smiled widely, "Yeah, He up! Ace is ready to go!", he flew it around quickly in the air, "He can beat Laxus now!'.

Lucy smiled, "You mean Ace!", she jump in the air, "Yeah alright! He'll end it quickly!'.

…

Gary and Corazon got where they had laid from being unconscious, they felt the surge of heat. They both know who it was, "He ready to fight Laxus!", Corazon whispered to himself.

"Go for it Ace! Show Laxus what happens when he mess with fairy tail.", Gary cheered for his brother going to the battlefield!

…

Where Mira, Elfman, Cana, Juvia and Freed, they all felt the heat as well.

"This power!", a weaken Freed was shocked by Ace's power, "No wonder he can match with Laxus!".

Mira smiled delightfully, "Ace, thank god that your okay!".

"Go show Laxus who's a real man!", Elfman cheered loudly for his friend.

Cana and Juvia smiled at Ace's power, they both know he was going to end this madness, " Go for it Ace!".

….

 **At the guild…**

Rayleigh and Zera looked towards the door to the medical wing, they knew ace had recover from the illness.

…

Ace got off from the bed, Law saw him walked towards the door. He gave a graduate of heat his face, had a look of uncontrollable rage.

"Fire fist! I don't know of what the eternano will do to your body. But' I can tell you this. Your body has began to leak out some magical energy now!', Law explain to Ace, "So your fires might be stronger!".

Ace did not say a word, he then open the door and began to leave the guild. He walked passed Zera and Rayleigh without an exchange of words. As he was out of the guild, he turn to flames and flew towards to the chapel.

…

Gajeel sat on a tree, "Man, Fire fist really pisse off!".

" _Really now, well be careful Kid he might ruin the master plan on keeping an eye on his son!_ ".

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry about it crocodile. I'm sneaker then I look", he said through a lacrama piece, "And plus I don't plan on being barque any time soon!".

…

Laxus soon felt a large amount of energy come towards, soon the roof of the chapel exploded and a large fireball crashed down. The room erupted in flames and heat, the fire soon formed a man. Erza and Natsu smiled who it was, "Ace!'.

The man stared down his opponent, he was at his full strength, no he felt more powerful. He couldn't enjoy the sensation, "Erza, Natsu! Take care of thunder place! Laxus is mine!'.

They did not argue with him, both of them left to as he said. Laxus only smiled, "So, Your back at full strength, huh? Ace!". Electricity soon bounced off the man, "Lets go!".

Both of them charge at each other.

"LLLAAAXXXUUUSSS!".

"AAACCCEEE!".

…

 **And that includes our chapter, please review!**

 **I'll do my ova after this arc! And sorry for the wait!**


	24. The Strom

**I do not own Fairy tail or one piece. Please support the office release.**

 **I ending the thunder place with the best fight of all time, Ace vs Laxus. Who will win Lighting or fire.**

 **And I want thank all of you guys for following me.**

…

 **(Fairy Tail ost: Fairy Tail Rising)**

Ace stood at the opposite side of the chapel, while Laxus was on the other side, "Man, Ace you look really piss off!", Ace gave no reply, "Are you angry for me to step this little tournament or that i set up thunder place?".

He still gave no response, but to surround himself with his flames, and focus all of them in his hand. Laxus smiled gather of his lighting in his right arm as well. Both of them charge at each other with their fists, and cause an explosion fire and lightning. Both of them then began to hit each other with their fist with the element they used. Laxus punch Ace in the gut, causing to sit out blood.

Ace responded by punching the blonde in the face, causing Laxus to spit out blood. Laxus uppercutted Ace with a fist of lightning. Ace then elbow him in the head, causing the blonde to go off balance. Ace then began to repeatedly hit him the face with fist of flames.

Laxus the release a bolt of lighting toward Ace, causing the devil fruit eater to be push back for the attack. Ace then planted his feet on the ground and broke out from the attack, he then release his flame butterflies toward the blonde.

Laxus blasted them all with his lightning attack, he smirked thinking he got of them. Only to realize a few of the where behind him. They made contact and exploded, causing damage the lightning user. He look up top and Ace had both his fist together coated in fire, he went and slam it on Laxus back causing burst of flames.

Ace then step back from Laxus and cross his finger together, " **Jujika!** ", and fired a fiery cross toward the blonde. But, a bolt of lighting soon dissolve the attack shocked the fire devil.

'Ha, Ha, Ha. Nice try Ace, but you know me more then anyone it will take more than that to take down!", Laxus smirked at his rival on the ground. He proceeded to launch a barrage of electrical blast at the fallen warrior.

Ace did not do anything but lay there on the ground, letting the attacks land on him.

"Wow, Ace what are you doing? Give up already?", Laxus laugh as he continued his attacks, but soon Ace burst into flames and got from ground, he block the last lightning attack with his left hand, "No, I wasn't.", he reply to the blonde, "I'm trying to remember if your attacks were this weak, before?".

He crack his neck from side to side, and removed the shirt he was wearing and his orange hat. He soon lit his hand on fire, "I thought you know me better than to have those kind of attacks be able to work on me! So now let go all out for her on out Laxus!".

Laxus frown at his words, "Go all out huh? Fine let's do it", he then release a large amount of energy, his eyes turn bright yellow, he musle grew and began to grow scales. Ace felt something simpler from him, "t _his feels like!_ ".

His trail of thought was interrupted, when a fist of lightning was slam to his face. Causing him to fly across the room.

 **(Ost ends)**

…

Natus felt the burst of energy, "wait this is!.."

…

Law felt it as well inside the guild, "Woah, this is intense energy!'.

…

Zera and Rayleigh felt it as well and knew the real battle had begun.

…

Laxus was delivering a wrath of pain Ace. He deliver blow after blow to the devil fruit eater, he try to block his attack but, wasn't strong enough to do it, " _This power this! It's dragon slayer magic!_ ".

" **Entei** ", a small field fire surrounded him, " **Habashira!** ", a pillar of fire soon erupted to the ceiling as used this as distraction, Laxus back away. Ace then lit his fist on fire, " **Hiken!** ", and he then fired his favorite technique. To surprise it was more powerful than before, and consume Laxus in flames.

"Woah, how did that happen?", Ace was in awe of his power, he soon remember what Law had told him of his flames becoming stronger. He smiled at this, and soon raise his power as well, having flames burst from him.

He soon charge towards his opponent, who just recover from the attack. Ace uppercut him and soon punched him in the gut, causing he to sit out blood.

(Fairy tail theme: battle version)

" _Ace, I alway envy you!_ ", Laxus thought to himself as he was being pumped by Ace, " _You were as strong as me, but people were able to acknowledge you as you. As for me I was my grandfather's precious grandson. I work hard in order to be acknowledged by own strength, but I could never do it. But, somehow you did._ ". Ace kick him on the side of the head, and cause him to fly threw alter, causing it to shatter to piece.

Laxus soon got, "That it you bastard! I'll this here and now!", Laxus put his hand together and gather magical energy in them, "I cast Fairy Law!".

Ace eyes widen, "Are you crazy Laxus, You harm everyone in town you cast that! And not to mention your comrades!".

"I don't care I will not be nested by you Ace!", Laxus then cast Fairy law. And bright light soon shine throughout the entire town.

…

Laxus painted heavily, 'There it done!", he look at his hands, "Did, i go too far?".

"I can tell you personally that you did!", said a voice, the smoke clear up. There stood Ace with a face of fury, "You, Son of a Bitch!".

"How, I know I cast it perfectly. How are you still alive. ", Laxus was in shocked at what he was seeing.

Ace tighten fist and lit on fire, "It because in your heart, we're still you comrades. And your mine as well!", he then punched Laxus in the face, "Fairy tail a place where you can have family!".

Laxus soon punched at Ace in the face, "Easy for you to say. Everyone acknowledges as you. while everyone. See me as my old man grandson". He then uppercut Ace towards the ceiling of the chapel, then land on the roof. Laxus soon came towards, "What kind of family is that?".

Ace grind his teeth, "Are you serious, Laxus? How can you think of something so stupid!", Ace yelled at his opponent, "when you and I fought, I never thought of you as that Laxus and only Laxus!".

Laxus was shocked by his words, " _He thought of me as that?_ ".

Ace felt he was at the breaking point of fainting, "I'll end this now!", he lit his fist on fire and soon began to turn blue, 'What this is..!", he smiled slightly.

Laxus felt a large amount of power for Ace, he knew this would end in one single attack. He soon surround himself in lighting.

Ace charge towards Laxus with his blue flames, "Here I go! **Safaia akuma āto: Tsuinharikēn** ". Blast of blue flame soon fired towards, Laxus. Laxus soon fired a breath to Ace, " **Lightning Dragon's Roar** ".

The two attacks were in tie with each other, but soon Ace soon had more power into it and drove the attack to Laxus. The blue flames soon consume Laxus, " _Huh, Man Ace you are always fighting until the end!_ ".

Laxus collapsed to the ground, from suffering from the attack Ace had deliver. Ace bare stood his ground, but soon began to fall back from exhaustion. When he fell he was caught by someone, he look up and saw Mira.

"Mira?".

"Ace!', she had tear in her eyes, "You dummy you didn't have to go all out you know". Tear soon drop to his face, he couldn't help but smiled.

…

 **Later…**

"Bahaha!", Natsu was laughing out of control while having banges on him from stopping thunder place, why was he laughing. His older Ace was bandaged up like mummy covering most of his face, his wounds from the battle was more severe than anyone from the guild.

Erza soon came and punched Natsu in the head, "Quiet, Natsu don't laugh at Ace. he fought Laxus, so cut him some slack!".

"Sorry, Erza I just have never seen Ace look like that before!", Natsu explain to the redhead.

"Mmm mm mmm mmm mmm mm", Ace try to say something but his mouth was covered in bandages.

"What he say?", Lucy asked to the group.

"He said after he gets better he going to pound Natsu to the ground", Gajeel translated from the fire devil.

Soon the entrance of the guild open and there stood Laxus, he was bandge up as well. Everyone gave him a dirty look. But, Ace raised and fire a bullet to the ceiling to get everyone attention.

'Mmmm mmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmm".

(Everyone calm down, he own here to see the master)

Ace then pointed to the door to the infermeria, "Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mm mm mmmm mmmm mmmm". (The master over there. Go see him you thunder head".

A tick mark soon appear on Laxus head, "Shut up you devil breath!".

Ace was enraged by and got from the seat and pointed his finger at Laxus chest, "Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmm mmm mmmm mmm!)

(Now, your insulting me now. If I weren't bandaged up I pound you. Now listen you idiot be the man and go meet the master! Or drag you there myself).

Laxus just continue walking towards the door but was soon stop when something was thrown to him, he saw it was paper folded, he turn to see Ace was the one who thrown it.

"Mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmm".

(I went and made you some vivi paper for you, so you can give some to your friends. If you know what happens!). Laxus simply nodded and enter the room. They everyone began to get ready to go to the parade but, Ace simple left to go somewhere else.

"Ace where are you going?", Corazon who was carrying something. Ace simply wave to show he wouldn't take long.

…

Law was in a alley way, he left the guild when everyone began to return. He didn't want to show his face to Corazon, he didn't deserve it, form being the cause of his death. He went to a stand that said "Fairy cake", it was thing he came for. He heard Wendy she wanted to try some, so he decided to come. He bought some and began to leave town, 'Sorry Cora-san!'.

…

Ace return to the group as the began the parade, he saw the master wearing a cat uniform. He smiled the bandages. He saw where Natsu was and soon jump where he was at. The pink haired boy smiled at the arrival of his brother, "Ace where you been?".

Ace simply pointed at his hat, "Oh, you went for Lisanna hat!", Ace nodded in response, he pointed at his right arm. Natsu look and saw he got a tattoo similar to the one on the left. It said in black words "Fairy Tail", with two L s. With the one between cross over with an X.

Ace then saw it was time for his show he need a place to do it. He saw wer Mira, he ran and jump where she was. The white haired woman was surprised, "Ace? Why are you here?". He pointed at a clock, she looked and knew what he was planning to do, 'ooohhh go ahead Ace! Show the people your performance!".

He nodded, flung fire in the air. He control it and turn the flame s to look like fairies dancing, everyone was amazed at what they saw. He then gather every fairies to one place, and soon turn into the fairy tail symbol. Everyone cheer at the sight of it, Ace then pointed at the sky giving their signature hand sign.

Everyone in the guild did it as well, somewhere in the coward Laxus saw Ace and his grandfather pointing at the sky. He couldn't help to cry.

' _Laxus_!", Ace thought to himself, ' _Do you see It? No matter where you go will be in your heart!_ ".

…

 **That concludes this arc. Next I will do my ova, "The Ace of fairy tail: Sands of time!".**

 **I hope you like the chapter please review.**

 **Extra…**

A man with long blond hair and gotte smiled at the crowd, he had a steering wheel stuck to his head. He watch careful at Ace, "So that your son, huh. Roger? He look pretty weak to me!", he then disappear into the coward.


	25. OVA: The Sands of Time

**I do not own fairy tail or one piece..**

 **Hey guys I'm going to my ova for The Ace of fairy tail: The Sands of time.**

 **This will be in 3 parts so enjoy…**

…

 **Sand it was used for time…**

 **It was the most powerful thing in the world…**

 **So powerful a boy once used it to control time, in an hour glass…**

 **But, he soon saw that the power could not be control, so he destroy the hour glass…**

 **When he destroy the hourglass a girl came out of it,…**

 **She was the beautiful thing he ever saw…**

 **So he name her, Marr…**

…

Ace closed the book he was reading, he was walking through the desert. He had three crates of supplies being carry behind him. The master gave him a S-class mission, of protecting a VIP member of a noble family member of the country Aljanna, through the "desert of the dead", to the capital. They were having a special festival for the noble family.

He was chosen by his skills to protect the noble family member. The master gave him the book to understand some legend they have, "Man, this is a pain in the butt! Why the master have to chose me? What is up with this book? An hourglass that controls time?".

His stomach began to growl and so he decided to stop to get something from the crate. As walked towards one of them he heard voices in the box, he open it and to his surprise his brother Natsu, Happy and Lucy were there, "Hey, Ace? How it's going?".

"Natsu! What the hell!", the devil fruit eater soon grab the dragon slayer and blonde, 'Why are you here?".

"I wanted to come, but master didn't let me go. So I decided to sneak into one of your crates!", he explain to his brother.

"I came since I got drag by Natsu and Happy, Lucy explain about his reason. Ace soon had a dark around him.

"Not only that! You ate all the food in that crate!", he began to grind his teeth, "When Erza finds out about this she'll"...

He was interrupted when one of the crates, breaking and revealing Erza and Gray, "Oh, Ace how are you?", Erza reply with a embrasses look.

"Your here to why?", Ace yelled at the top of his lungs, "Who else came, Gajeel and Juvia?", as he finished those words, the last crate open and there stood Gajeel and Juvia, Ace soon facepalm for opening his big mouth.

…

Ace, didn't have any choice but to bring the group with them. He and Natsu were in front, he turn to see his friends, "come on, guys! Hurry up, I thought you wanted to come".

But of them were affected by the heat, and were having trouble catching up. Gray and Juvia were the ones who seem to be affected more, do to their elements.

"Easy for you to say! You and Natsu aren't affected by this heat!", Gary yelled at the both of them, "Don't you have some water or something, me and Juvia can't handle this kind of heat!".

" _Oh, my precious Gray you concern for me make me skip a beat_.", Juvia thought to herself in her own little world.

"Yeah, I did!", Ace reply to the ice mage, "But, some people had to drink it all up! So calm down, we're almost there! See…", he pointed at a mansion, it had an Arabic style to it.

"Huh, the guys have tastes.", Gajeel commented as he sweat from the heat. All of them began to head towards the building. Ace showed the guard the job and all of them enter the mansion, "please, have some water and used the swimming pool", said a butler who greeted the group.

The group saw a huge pool with cool water, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Happy, didn't waste time, into changing into swimwear and jumping in the pool. All them play and swam in the pool. Ace smiled, soon the butler told, him, Natsu and Erza to follow him to the master's quarters.

…

 **The Master's quarters…**

The three fairy tail mages enter the room, there stood the man with a white long beard and hair, he wore a white rode with a red silk belt holding it together at his waist. He had a chubby appearance, "Oh, this is the famous Fire-Fist it is a pleasure to meet you!", he then gave a hug.

"It also a pleasure to meet you as well sir!", Ace told the man as he gave him a bear hug. He then let him go, Ace was able to breath once more.

"My name is Hikma! And I am the one who hired you!", the old man told them, he then told his servants to bring seats. Erza, Ace and Natsu soon sat down on chair that the servants brought.

"May, i asked who we are escorting?", Erza asked the old man, "The job said we were escorting someone to the capital, who are we taking?'.

"Aye, yes Right to the point! Marr! Please come her!", the old man yelled, soon a girl enter the room, she had mint hair, green eyes, pale skin, wore a white arabic dress, "This here is my grandaughter! Marr! You will escort her to the capital!".

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you!", the girl gave same bow.

"Yo, whats up!", Natsu reply to the girl too calmly, soon swords were at his neck, two guard held them at his neck.

"How dare you insult Lady Marr, like that!".

"You will pay with your blood!"

Natsu face turn blue as his life was endangered. The old man soon raise his hand, "Stop, the boy did not know what he did. Let him go!".

The guard did what they were told and let Natsu go, "Man that was close!".

"You gotta show some manner Natsu. These here nobles", Ace told his little brother. He turn to the old man, 'Please continue, sir!".

The old man nodded, "Yes, I want you to escort my granddaughter, to the capital to throw the white sand into the great hour glass! Only the family members can be allow to do this!".

"What is this Great Hour glass, may I ask?", Erza asked the old man.

"Ah, yes! The Great Hour glass! Every year at the 50th moon we throw a cup of white sand to symbolize the flow of the sand in time!", the old man explain, "Now please hurry you only have 3 days to arrive at the capitol! We have supplies and camels for you to used!". The old man quickly rushed the group to leave.

…

Everyone soon wore the appropriate desert wear to handle the heat, all accept Juvia who decide to wear a belly dancer uniform, "My precious Gray what do you think?", she gave a pose for him.

"Huh, What did you say?", Gray asked the water mage.

"Never mind!".

"All, right guys! Let's go!", Ace soon gather everyone, Marr soon came with the same dress, with an umbrella, "Shall we go to the capital? My lady!".

Marr giggle, she soon got on a camel, and the group soon left to the capital.

…

 **Somewhere else…**

A man with black slit back hair and yellow eyes, wearing a suit and red tie with white glove, stare at the group who was heading towards the capital. He pull out a stopwatch, and look at the time, he smiled, "Just in time!". He turn around to a large group of bandits, "You what to do!". The leader nodded and soon all of them left to go after the group.

"Now, time will be mine!", the man whispered to himself, "But, first let us see how our quest strength weaknesses are!".

…

Marr was riding on her camel, she soon saw the pink haired boy. Who had the swords on his neck for greeting her. She quickly rode to his side, "Hello, there!".

Natsu look at the girl, 'Oh, hey! How are you lady Marr!", Natsu gave her a more proper greeted, since he didn't want anymore swords at his neck.

"I would like to apologies for my guards actions! All them have a great loyalty to me and my family.", Marr apologies to the young dragonslayer.

Natsu smiled "no problem!", he reply to her, "I could have beaten those guys!".

Marr couldn't help but giggle, "Yes, maybe you could!".

Lucy watch from the side, she saw Natsu and the noble talking to each other, for reason she felt a bit, "Jealous?", Happy whispered to her with a goofy grin.

"Shut up you cat! I'm not jealous!", Lucy yelled at the blue cat flying next to her. Soon both of them heard someone moaning, then turn to see Juvia having tan skin.

"Juvia, can not handle this heat! But, still wear this uniform for Gray", Juvia moan in pain, Lucy sweated drop from how much she wanted Gray.

…

Ace was looking at a map, trying to see where to go as h rode his camel.

"Hey, Fire fist!", Gajeel yelled to the devil fruit eater, "How long will it take get there?".

"The old man said it would take three days, if we go the way he wanted us to go,", he showed Gajeel the map, "But, if cut threw theses ruins here we might be able there half the day!", but soon a arrow pass through the map.

Then soon the group was surrounded by a group of bandits, with swords, "Everyone protect Lady Marr!", Erza order the group. Natsu soon garb the princess bridal style as arrows were being fired at towards her, and jump off their camels, "I got the princess!".

Ace made his hands into guns, " **Higan!** ", and fired fiery bullets at the bandits.

Gray place his hands together, " **Ice make: Lance!** ", and soon lances of Ice soon fired at the bandits.

Erza change into her **heavens wheel** armor and attack the group of bandits, "Have a taste of my swords!".

Juvia was able to do anything, since she was to burnt and tired to do anything and had Lucy and Happy fan her to cool down.

Gajeel took in a deep breath, " **Iron Dragon Roar** ", soon small shard of iron erupted from his mouth and blew all the bandits away.

….

After a while, they were able to defeat all the bandits, "There you go, Just another day in the office!", Ace cheered he then saw it was began to get dark, "we better get going! Those ruins I saw on the map!".

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, let's go!", but before they could go, he heard a voice of embarrassment.

"Umm, excused me Natsu!", the pink haired boy look at his hands, he was still had Marr in his hands, "Can you put me down?".

"Oh, sorry!", he laid her down, "I didn't notice you were still in my hands!".

"Huh, no wonder you didn't do anything!", Gray complain and soon was only wearing his boxer.

"Well, at less I'm not striping like you!", Natsu reply angrily to the ice mage, and soon both of them began to fight, Marr sweated awkward at the sight.

"Don't worry!", Lucy told the Marr, "They're always like this!".

Erza soon separated the both of them, "enough! We need to get a move on!".

Ace simply laugh, all of them began to go towards the ruins.

…

 **At the ruins…**

Ace and other setup a campsite, a fire, tents everything. The noble lady simple sat on the chair, "are you sure their anything you want to do, Mr .Ace?".

"Nah, don't worry about it!", Ace reply to the girl, "Beside we're almost done! Hey can I asked you a question?".

"Oh course, what is it?", Marr reply to the man.

"Your name it same as this book here, as the "girl that came from the hourglass" ", he asked her as she showed her the book, 'Is there a reason why?".

Marr soon blushed, "Well, can you a secret?", he nodded to the girl, "You see, I am the descent of Marr, the girl that came from the hourglass.".

Ace eyes widen by her words, "My family have been decedents of the boy who made the hourglass and the girl Marr. I was given the name Marr, do to being the first girl being born in my family and by exactly looking like my Marr herself.", She began to explain to Ace, "I also have a power, I can make this white sand!", she then created white sand in her hands, "With this I can put it the Great hour Glass and flow of time is stable!".

"So it's important for us to go to the festival or else. Some bad stuff will happen!", he told her, "Don't worry, now that I know about this, we won't let anything happen to you!".

Marr smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Ace!".

…

Unknown to them the man was watch over them with three cloak figure behind, watched them, "Now we get our prized!".

…

 **That it is the end of the first part, please review and favor me**


	26. OVA: The Sands of Time 2

**I do not own One piece or fairy tail. Please support the official release!**

 **A new fairy tail ova and one piece movie, this will be grand year.**

…

 **The ruins…**

Everyone was asleep, except Ace and Natsu. The were on watch duty since they didn't want a repeat of the early event. Both, look directly at the fire, "Hey Ace I got a question".

The devil fruit eater look at the pink haired boy, "What is Natsu? Something on your mind?".

He nodded, "Yeah. I just shake this bad feeling in my heart.", Ace listen closely, "I feel that something will come for Marr.".

Ace smiled at the boy, "Don't worry about it! Nothing will pass through us!", he lit his hand on fire, "We'll protect Marr, no matter what!".

Natsu smiled at his words, "Yeah, your right! Who's gonna fight us!". Soon arms wrap around in the both of them.

"I would mind fighting the both of you!", a man told them, he had slick black hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black suit, white gloves, "Hello!". The two flame users try to punch the many but, soon for a second disappear out there sights, "Wow, you two are slow!". The man appear in front of the fire, "Let try not to do anything hasty shall we?".

Soon a sword was on his neck, he turn to see Erza in her armor, "I suggest you to not move!". The man only smiled at her threat, and a white snake soon warp around her arm. It try to bite her in the neck, but threw it into sand.

Then three more came out of the sand and try to attack her, she soon slice them in half, "Where did these come from?". She soon leap to somewhere else.

...

Gajeel woke up from his sleep, and saw a fight broke out, "Sweet some attack action!", before he could charge in bullet flew past him. He then leap to find some cover, "Damn that was close". But soon where he was hiding a bullet was able to pierce through the wall, "Crap!".

He soon began to run as bullets try to fried at him, "Where is this guy!".

…

Erza change into her **heaven's wheel armor** , to slice down more of those white snakes, "Darn it, where are they coming from!". It felt that as for every snake she cut down more came.

"My do you not like snakes?", a female voice said in the shadow, see came out. She had white hair, blue eyes and tan skin, wore a purple belly dancer outfit, "My name is Thuban! Thuban the snake charmer!". Erza saw she had a flute in her hands, she soon began to play it, more white snakes came and attack her.

" _Darn it seem she's the one controlling the snakes!_ ", she thought to herself as she slice down snakes that came towards her.

…

Lucy, Juvia, Happy and Gary woke up, they saw Ace and Natsu try to land a punch on a man in a black suit, who kept on disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. They suddenly knew they were attack.

Gary turn to the girls and cat, "Quick get Marr out of here!", they nodded and headed towards the noble. Gary was about to head towards the two, but soon heard a man yelling at the top of his lungs coming towards him.

"85, 44, 23, Hut! **Biltz** ", a large man wearing a metal football uniform came charging towards him. It was running at high speed. Gary was barely able to dodge it. He saw the man crash into the one of the wall ruins.

"Ow, that hurt!", football player said with a southern accent, "Oh, you getting it now buy! If my name ain't Charger McCoy!", he soon got out the hole and soon turn to Gary, "Here I come, 85, 64, 23, Hut! **Biltz** ", he charge at the boy at high speed once more, but quickly dodge it.

"Woah, this guy fast!", he soon place his hands together, " **Ice make Cannon!** ", ace cannon soon came to the raven haired boy and fire at the football player. But, the giant man took on the attack head on!

"95, 64, 33, Hut! **Guard** ", a protective aura surrounded the man from the ice attack, soon the football player made a football appear in his hand, " 5, 4, 3, **Total Touchdown!** ". He then slam the football on to the ground causing an explosion in front of Gary.

It threw the ice mage towards a wall with injuries and burn marks. He soon fell unconscious do to the impact and fell to the ground. "Damn it!".

The football player laugh, "That what you get for messin with Charger McCoy!", he left Gary and went to find his target.

…

Gajeel was dodging and running from bullets that were being fired at him, "I hate the wear is this guy?", he look up and saw someone at the top of one of the pillars at the ruins. He smirked and began to run at that direction, but saw a barrage of bullets being fired toward him.

He try to dodge them but, was soon overwhelmed by them. And was being hit by every single one of them, "AHHHHHH!". He soon fell unconscious from the attack, and drop to the floor.

At the pillar, a man with a african hunting uniform with glasses smiled, he had purple hair and mustache wearing glasses look down at Gajeel he hold a sniper in his hand, "Sorry old sport, I Edward Shoot, don't have time to deal with you! Better luck next time". He leap down to find the target.

…

Erza was still striking down snakes, she felt confident that she saw that no snake was able to touch her, "Is that the best you can do? None of your snakes were able to touch me once!".

The snake charmer only smiled, "Yes, those snakes weren't able to bite you, but maybe something smaller could!".

Erza body soon felt frozen, her armor disappear, so reverted back to her normal clothes and fell to the ground, "But, how? None of your snakes bite me!". Ezra soon saw the answer, small snake came out of blouse and went underneath the sand.

"It seem being confident in battle!", the snake charmer told the redhead, "I Suggest next time to be more prepared, or else i would go easy on you!". The woman left to go get her target, Erza felt shame for letting her guard down.

"I will show you the will of fairy tail! Snake charmer!".

…

Natsu and Ace, were trying to land a punch on the black suited man. Ace ot his fist on fire, " **Hiken!** ", he fired his face attack to the man. But, the man soon disappear and reappear once more. Natsu soon lit his foot on fire and try to attack the man, but he soon used the trick once more and causing Natsu to attack the ground, spewing up dust.

It gave the man cover to hide from the two flame user. Ace and Natsu place each other back to back, "Natsu can you smell him?", Ace asked his younger brother.

"No, it like he's not even here in the first place!", the dragon slayer told the devil fruit eater.

"The two of you look confused! Shall I tell you my powers? Or better yet my name!", it was the man's voice somewhere in the sand, both flame user grind their teeth, "First my name is Gabriel del Sol! My magic is quite confusing for simple minded men like you! It called **Time cut**!".

" _ **Time cut**_?", the two flame user thought at the same time, then felt something disturbing force.

"Time cut, allows to cut myself out a certain moment in time and be place somewhere else!", the man explain to them, "But, do you know something else? I can used moments in time when magical attack try to hit me, I can used it again!". Soon a black hole open, and what to seem to be Ace fired a **Hiken** towards the two. Both were consumed by the flames, but didn't feel any pain.

"Fire, does work on us you know!", Natsu yelled at the man, wherever he was. But another black hole open and there was Gary with and Ice cannon. It fired directly toward Natsu and impact cause him to be lose consciousness.

Ace eye widen to his surprised, "Natsu!", soon two black hole open, one had Erza in her **Heaven's wheel armor** and the other had Gajeel preparing a breath attack. Ezra fire her swords to Ace and Gajeel an **Iron Dragon Roar**. Ace was attacked by two magical attacks, he received serious damage from them.

He fell to his knees, Ace try to stay up, "Damn that hurt like hell!", he try to stay up and soon saw Gabriel walking towards him as he left a black hole he made, he stood in front of Ace. He flick him on the forehead, causing him to faint from wounds he suffer.

He only able to grab his knife and threw it at the man, Gabriel dodged the attack, but a piece of

colthed got snatch from the kinife.

Ace gave a small smiled from his action, Gabriel saw but only shrugged and left to go get Marr. But wa soon garb someone, he turn to see Natsu still have some fight left, "I would let you take Marr!".

The man only scoffed and soon summon a black hole that had Natsu with aflame kick, it struck the original in the back, causing him spit up a large blood, and to be final to lose consciousness.

He soon a radio static, he pick up his radio, "Yes?".

" _We have the target sir!_ ", Charger said to his boss, it mad the man smiled with delight.

" _I will final control time! No, one will get in my way now!_ ".

…

 **The next morning…**

Ace woke up, he saw it was day time. He look around and saw he was at camp, Natsu was next to him, having bandages on his chest, the flame user remember what happen. Someone came and attack them and took Marr. Ace soon got up from where he was resting and headed towards where he had fought the man.

…

Natsu also woke up, he notice he was back at camp.

"You up?", said a voice, Natsu turn to see who it was and revile to be Gajeel, "Looks like you got wreck as well Salamander!".

Natsu soon remember something ,"and Marr, where is she?".

"She was taken.", someone answered the dragon slayer, to was Erza, "They beat Lucy and Juvia when they defeated us and took her somewhere else".

Natsu punched the sand, in anger, "Damn it. WHY! We got to find her!".

"Calm down, Natsu!", Gary told his friend, "We don't know where they are or have a clue where!".

"Yeah, but we can't just do nothing!", Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry!", Lucy whispered from somewhere else, everyone turn to see the blonde crying, "I was strong enough to protect her"., she was covered in bandages.

"Don't blame yourself, Lucy!", Juvia told the blonde, she also had bandages, "I Wasn't prepared as well. No one should take the blame.".

Happy flied towards Natsu, "This football player guy came and caused an explosion on the both of them. Making them unable to do anything to defend themselves.".

Natsu felt bad for the both of them, he felt bad as well. He couldn't protect the girl, he wanted to find those guys and fast.

"Are you guys wanting some revenge?", Ace said as he came back with his knife, he showed them a piece of cloth on his weapon, "How good are dragon slayers noses again?".

Natsu only smirked at his comment, "Good enough!".

…

Marr woke up and saw she was inside a black giant hourglass, she look around, "Where am I?".

Soon Gabriel and his goons came out of the shadow, "You are in the "The Great Hourglass!"".

Marr eyes widen in shocked from his response, "What are you planning to do?".

The man gave a small smiled, "I will force you to release all of your white sand to fill the hourglass and control time itself. So no one can stand in our way!".

So the hourglass began to shocked by electricity, "AHHH!", white sand began to be pour out of her, quickly filling the glass.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! More! Hurry fill the hour glass!", Gabriel cheered, but soon heard and explosion for the roof of the building the where using. He look up to see Ace and the others, with a look fury in each one of them.

"Were he to beat you Gabriel!", everyone yelled a charge at the group.

The mercenary out their guard up, the battle for time had begun!

… **end of part two.**

 **They next part of the Ova will determine the fate of time.**

…

 **Please favor or comment!**


	27. OVA: The Sands of Time 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or one piece**

…

 **(Fairy tail main theme- Battle)**

" **Hiken!** ", Ace blast his signature move toward the group of mercenaries. It caused them to split a part. Erza went towards the snake charm with her sword.

Thuban block it with her flute. But was push back by the fairy tail member strength, "This time I wouldn't lose to you!".

Charger try to attack the redhair woman but was stop when his feet were frozen, "Where you think your going?", the man turn to see Gary, "You and me had a score to settle with!". Large burst water appear behind and was revealed to be Juvia.

"I will fight beside you my precious Gary!", the blue haired woman told the ice mage.

"I Don't care who I face!", Charger told the two mages with a voice of confidence, "85, 64, 23, **Blitz**.".

Gary dodge the attack by the second, " _Okay he says that when he does that move. Leaving him less on the defense_.", Gary clap his hands together and created his ice cannon and fired at the football player.

"95, 64, 33, Hut! **Guard!** ", then the defensive aura soon surrounded him and took on the attack, "Had, better luck next time boy!".

Gary couldn't help but smiled, "Sorry, but I can now see your attack as a book.".

…

Somewhere else Shoot took a position where he had landed. He had his sight on Gary. He was about to pull the trigger, but a metal pole came down on him. But, the sniper was able to avoid the attack in a nick of time.

"Well, well. I guess you got some fight left in you old sport!", the man soon stroke his mustache.

Gajeel look at the hunter with hate, "I'll make you regret ever messing with me!", he soon release a breath attack on the man. The sniper quick jump in the air and began to reload his gun.

"The hunt begins!".

…

Ace and Natsu were up against Gabriel once again. The man only laugh at them, "Are you sure you want to do this again? The last time we did this you couldn't even lay a finger on me!".

"Don't worry!", Ace reply to the man and lit his hands on fire. He then charge forward to the man. Gabriel only sigh he used his magic appear somewhere else, and appear behind Ace, but he soon forgot something important, Natsu.

"Watch your back!", the dragon slayer charge at the man with his foot on fire, " **Fire dragon talons!** ".

Gabriel was about to disappear but, for some reason couldn't. He felt something on his leg, he turn to see a blue cat, "I got you!".

Natsu attack soon connect at the man's back. It cause Gabriel to push towards Ace, the devil fruit eater was ready, he unleash a blast of fire towards the man, "Ahhhh!".

Gabriel was able to escape in the nick of time, " _How, did they stop me from using_ _ **Time cut!**_ " **,** he look at Ace he was smiling, " _Darn you!_ ".

…

Erza was facing off with snake chamber. The white snakes soon began to chase the red headed woman, she then change her armor into **Japanese Cloth**. She had chest cover in bandage and wore red pants with yellow flame design. Then two katana appear in her hands, "I shall end this nonsense now!".

Thuban only laugh, "Are you sure? How are you going to beat?", she soon summon more snakes, "If one of my snakes bite you. You wouldn't be able to move!".

Erza only smiled at her comment, "Don't worry I have a plan, Lucy now!". The blonde soon jump from the air, and pull out her bronze key.

"Open, Gate of the west, Ursa Major!", the spirit soon appear before them with all his might, "Take out those snakes!". The spirit soon release a barrage of paw blast to every snake, Thuban was shocked of what had happened.

Erza soon took chance and rush towards the woman, "Feel the wrath of Fairy Tail!". Cut the snake charmer flute in half and struck her blade to her chest. The wound cause the woman to faint.

Lucy cheer at victory she try to high five Ursa Major. When she did the paw on his hands cause her to push back by force. It cause her to crash no a wall, "Ha, Ha, Ha!".

"Are you okay Lucy?", Erza asked her friend who crashed into a wall.

"Yeah, had worse from Natsu and Gary!", she reply still on the wall and soon fainted from pain. The redhead only laugh, she soon turn where Ace and Natsu were fighting.

"Be Careful you two!".

…

The football player soon charge towards Gary, but the ice mage quickly dodge, "Alright, boy! I'm going to take down. 85, 64, 23, Hut! **Blitz!** ".

Gary got ready, "Juvia! Give me some support!", he yelled to the water Mage.

"Yes, my love!", she began to launch water bullets toward the football player. Charger took on the attack, he received heavy damage from the water mage. He got close to the two.

"Alright, now! **Ice make Excalibur**!", Gary soon created his famous ice sword, " Eat this you punk!". He swung at the football player, it launch him into the air.

But Charger was done, see emitted a red football, "3, 2, 1. **Total Touchdown!** ", and soon began to dive down where the two fairy tail mages were.

"Ah, carp! Juvia launch Gary into the air in a pillar of water, "okay, if I used Juvia water I'll be able to reflect it. **Ice Make Giant Excalibur!** ", the ice mage soon created a larger version of ice sword. His sword and Chargers football collided, it cause a major shock wave throughout the area. Gary was being push back, but he continue to hang on, "I will defeat you no matter!". Gary finally push through the attack and strike the football player and became frozen solid.

Gary soon land on the ground, he smiled, "Never mess with Fairy Tail!".

"Gary!", Juvia yelled for her crush, "Your clothes!".

Gary look down and saw his clothes were gone, "My clothes!".

…

Gajeel was dodging bullets being fired by Shoot.

"Would you mind, not moving old sport?", the sniper asked the dragon slayer, "It hard to shoot you down you know!".

"Hell, if you hit me. It gonna be a pain in my ass!", reply Gajeel with tickmarks, "Eat this you old geezer! **Iron Dragon Club!** ", he try to strike down the purple hair man. But he dodge and ran down the iron dragon club, he then his sniper at the teen face.

"Sorry old sport! We have to end our game!", he soon fired at the dragon slayer face. Gajeel was falling down to his back, "You were a great game but, sometime game must fall!".

"Really that the best you could do?", said a voice, Shoot look down, he saw Gajeel alive and kicking. He was more shock to see the magic bullet was caught by his mouth, "This bullet taste nasty! Eat this you dumb shit! **Iron dragon roar!".** Metal shards soon erupted from his mouth and consume the sniper.

It blew him toward a wall, he body was covered in bruises and cuts, "Jolly good show! Old sport", he then became unconscious form the wound.

"What that done! Better go and save our client!", Gajeel soon left to go where he was and headed towards the great hour glass.

…

Near the great hour glass, Ace and Natsu were still facing off Gabriel. He look confused in a matter, " _Remain calm. Just try to understand how they were able to counter my magic!_ ".

Natsu soon charge at the man, " **Fire dragon iron fist!** ", he first lit on fire, and took a swing at Gabriel. The suited man used his magic to disappear and reappear, to avoid the attack. Ace then cross his fingers together, " **Jujika** ", he then release a fire cross blast at the man.

He try to disappear but, found himself he couldn't, he notice the cat once more, on his leg, "Sorry not happening!". Gabrail try to shake the cat off, but was confused by the flames. Happy flew out of the attack in the nick of time.

"Woah, that was close!", Happy soon flew next to Natsu, "How, i'm doing Natsu!".

"Your doing great!", Natsu told his partner, "Ace is plan is working!".

"How?", a voice said in the flames, it was soon revealed to be Gabriel. He's blazer was burn off, and was covered in burns, "How are you canceling? My magic?'.

"It was easy! When you said that you were able to cut 'yourself' out of time, i began to think.", Ace said to the man, "So I thought. What if someone was there to not let you cut yourself out of time.", Happy was smiling, "So I got the idea to get Happy to grab you and causing the effect of your magic not work. Since, you can only cut yourself out!".

Gabrail was shocked by his words and began to laugh, "HA, HA, HA. That such an ingenious idea from an idiot. Oh you made angry! On beyond angry, I'm furious!", soon the well dress man pull out his stopwatch, "Guess, I'll end you now! **TIme cut! Broken Watch!** ".

The pocket watch glass soon crack, and soon bunch of black holes, surround the two fire user. Soon they were shower by the attack of all there friends, "Ahhhhhh!".

"Ha, Ha, ha. I will end with your friend's power!", Gabriel soon began to create more and more, black holes and began to unleash one with Lucy's Ursa major, Gary's Giant Exculbar, and Erza sword attack. Natsu garb Happy to protect his friend, Ace and the dragon slayer receive the punishment.

Marr watch helplessly as she was being shock the glass almost becoming full, "I will save them no matter what!", she held her hands towards them, "Have the power of time!". Spoon white sand were soon thrown at them, it consumed the both of them.

 **(Blazing guy ost)**

It surrounded them healed their wounds, and soon time around them began to slow down. Gabriel was shocked at what was happening, "What going on?".

"Woah, no way!", Natsu cheered at the top of his lungs.

Ace saw that white sand where surrounding them, "Marr!", he saw the girl in the glass and smiled, "Natsu let's beat this punk!". The two soon charge at the man, gabriel try to disappear but, couldn't the both of them ,slow him down and connect their attack.

"You can't run now you bastard!", Natsu yelled at the top of his lung, he then deliver an uppercut to Gabriel sending him flying towards the ceiling. Then Ace leap up to the ceiling and deliver a powerful flamed ax kick to the man.

And send him crashing to the ground, "What. What is happening?", the time user asked himself, "How are you canceling out my **Time cut?** ". Natsu soon came and deliver fury flame fist at the man.

"You want to know why?", Natsu then deliver a massive attack in his gut and thus cracking the floor, "Marr helping us, her friends!", he then grab his foot and flung him across the chamber.

" **Dai Enkai!** ", a large amount of soon surrounded Ace, he then create his strongest attack, " **Entei!** ".

Gabriel try to grab his watch, but he was again slow down, "Darn it! Darn it!", Ace look at the man with eyes of fury.

"This is the end of you Gabriel! Disappear with your great hour glass!", the devil fruit eater soon launch the attack towards the man. The time user was consumed by the flames, that blast soon went towards the great hourglass. The flames destroy it, by melting it down to size.

Sand burst out of the object, mixed with the hot flames it turn to glass. Marr, soon appear out of the sand, she started to falling toward the ground.

But, Natsu with Happy on his back flew and garb her last second, "I got you Marr!", the looked at the boy and smiled.

He soon landed on the ground, everyone else soon came.

"Well looks like we did it!", Erza told her friends, "And Ace, Natsu", the two fireuser look at Erza. She gave them a thumbs up, "Great job!".

Both of them soon gave a goofy grin. Natsu place Marr back on the ground, "Thank you! All of you!", she gave them a small bow, "Time is now stable because of you!".

Happy then enter rupted, "Hey guys look at the hour glass it beautiful!". Everyone turn to see the hourglass. The flames turn into some a giant glass rose.

"Woah it's beautiful!", Lucy cheered as they saw the rose.

"Yes, it beautiful! But, not as beautiful as my precious Gary!", Juvia told everyone with a small smiled.

"I got to say! It ain't half!", Gajeel added, he also like the glass rose.

"Yeah.", something soon hit Ace, "Oh carp! We only have 3 hours until the feastable You guys!".

"Oh, No!", Marr spoke out, "We must hurry or everything will go wrong!". Everyone soon began to run out out of the camber. Leaving the glass rose by itself with all it's beauty.

…

 **That the end of the ova.**

 **We will continue our story, to the orasis seis arc. Here a sneak peek.**

…

"Hey, you guys calm down. Stop trying to hook up with every girl you meet!", Kazan told to four frozen member of his guild.

...

"Ace!", Jinbei said with tears in his eyes as he came running towards the flame user, giving him a hug.

...

"I guess we meet again huh? Fire fist?", Law said as tip his cow design hat.

...

"I am the white tiger of hell.", a man wear a black vest, white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, wearing a fur coat over his shoulders, he stood in front of Natsu in what it seem to be ruins.

…

"Fight me! Gol. D Ace", Shiki yelled at the top of nirvana, Ace then got up from the ground bloody and bruised.

" **My name is Portagus. D. Ace!. Safiria akuma doraibu**!"


	28. Founder of Phantom Lord War begans

**I do own Fairy tail or one piece..**

 **Here it is you guys, I want to start of the new arc slow so please be patient with me!**

 **I also want to introduce a character I was working on for a while.**

…

 **A week after the battle of Fairy tail..**

Ace was at table, both Rayleigh and Makarov left for a important meeting and left Corazon in charge, he's wounds from his battle with Laxus healed and wasn't looking a mummy. He was right about Laxus, he was kicked out of the guild. And soon heard that Laxus wasn't a real dragon slayer to begin with in the first place, his father used a lacrima to give them those powers and got the item from the famous black market called, "Metropolitana"..

…

" _This Black market had only been know to the for ten years about it existence and already have a great influence in the dark guilds", Corazon began to explain to everyone, "they sell anything for the right price. Secrets, Curse items and Slaves..", everyone was shocked by his words._

" _It's lead by five members or called themselves kings!", the blonde soon lit a smoke, "We have no idea of their identity or their real name. By they go by codes names, , , , and final their leader Mr. Dark. Their rumor to be as strong as the ten wizard saints!"_.

…

Thoughts were flooding in his head, "Ahhh, damn it why am I so fixated on this!", he rubbed his hair with both of his hands in frustration.

Across the room a Cana with Lucy next to her who was crying do to losing the Ms. Fairy tail pageant, watched her friend Ace he was thinking about what Corazon had said a while ago, "Wonder if he's okay?".

"What are you thinking sweety?", asked an elder voice, Cana turned and saw Mother Zera, "Are you worried about your friend?".

"Oh, Hey Zera why are you still? I thought you already left?", Lucy asked the elderly woman.

"Yeah, what gives?", Cana also added.

Zera sigh, "I staying here until my stubborn husband! Comes out his study and comes to pick me up!", she told the two girls, "Anyway, Cana am I correct? You sorta look like me when I was young!".

"Really? You must been quite a looker!", Cana reply to the elderly woman.

Zera smiled at her comment, "Here let me show you!", soon flames soon erupted from the woman and soon she transformed, she had brown hair with two pony tail, had a slender body, she also soon had bouncing breast, she almost look identical to Cana, "So what do you think?", she said in a youthful voice.

Everyone in the guild, accepted for Ace who was heavy in thought were surprised to see Zera Transformed into a youthful body, "oh, sorry I think i'll need to explain. I what I just used was a S level fire spell, called **Phoenix Rebirth**! It allows me to stay in this form for up to 10 hours a day and make my fire magic 10x powerful!".

"Wow, that amazing Mother Zera!", Lucy told the now youthful woman.

Zera soon sat next to Cana and began to whispered something into his ear, "Listen here Cana, I think you should take Ace out for a drink!", Cana was surprised by her words, "Look he needs something to destruct him form the whole Metropolitana thing! Trust I know more about them you!".

Cana smiled at words, "Thanks I'll do that!", she soon left the table and head towards Ace.

Zera smiled, at the young girl, "She as beautiful as her mother! So I guess as long I'm in this form..! Excuse me Mira I want to order you large beer please!".

Ace was still pondering on his thoughts, until Cana showed up, "Hey what's up? Ace.".

The flame user look up to Cana, "oh, hey cana, sorry it just, I've been thinking about Metropolitana business!'.

"Well you better forget about that stuff we're going to get a drink", she grab his arm before he could complain, "You need to get something to get your mind off about that stuff.". The both of them left to go get a drink, Erza and Mira watched as the both of them left. They soon gave the Young Zera an aggressive look!

"Darn that old hag!", the two ladies said in unison as they saw Zera drowning mug after mug of beer.

…

Cana was dragging Ace around town, "Hey slowed down will yah! Your going to rip my arm off!", they finally stopped at a bar call, "Lucky Day!".

"Come on, this place is great, it has a good choice of booze!", Cana told the flame user, he sighed and the both of enter the bar. It was filled with drinker and people who wanted to have a good time, "Hey Hank, give us two specials!", a bald man with a mustache nodded and pull out two shot glasses and gave it to them.

Ace saw the liquid was red, "well here goes nothing!", he went and drank it all up, it had a sweet and spicy taste, "Woah, Now that some good booze! Hey get me another one!".

"Now your talking, Ace! Hey let the booze keep going!", Cana yelled at the bartender. The both of them drank and drank all day, many try to keep up with them but fail. The both of them completely dry.

They both became drunk, and decided to leave the bar, "man that was good!", they said in union, the both of them use each other as supporter.

"Hey Cana!", the brunette looked at her friend, "I want say thanks. I really needed to get my off somethings. We show do sometime again.", he gave her a goofy smiled.

She couldn't help but blush, "So I guess it's a date then?", she reply.

"Sure why not? If a dates are like this I wouldn't mind!', he gave a proud laugh and was soon sucker punch by Cana, "Hey what was that for?'.

"Your such an idiot!".

…

 **At the guild…**

"Ha, ha, i've haven't had this much fun in a while!", Zera yelled as she was dancing on top a table.

"Man, she really causing a racket. Huh, Corazon?", Gary told his old friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right! I better her down", he then walk towards the brunette, "Oi, Zera get down from there..". But, soon the woman fell and landed on Corazon head on, "Ahhhh!".

"Weeeee! Let do that again!", Zera cheered at the unconscious man on the ground.

"I think that enough Zera.", said a powerful voice at the entrance of the guild, everyone turn to see who it was, it was a old man, with light gray spiky hair and had gray eyebrow, he had small black eyes, he also had a small shrub of hair on his chin. He wore a purple kimono with orange flowers on it, over the a green haori with light green vines on it, and finally was wear wooden sandals.

He sigh at the woman, "I swear Joyboy makes me do the silliest favors for him.".

Everyone was wondering who he was, Erza approach the man, "Excuse me, who are..?". But before she could finished, Corazon came and cover her mouth, with Gajeel and Juvia right next to him, and bow to the man.

"Hello, Grand Master Zacatecas Porla!", they greeted the man with voice of respect and fear, "What brings you here?". Everyone saw that the three were nervous around the old man.

Zera saw it was and pouted, "Oh, Hey Zac! Why are you here? Did my dumbass of a husband send you?".

Zacatecas looked at the woman with a annoying look on his face, "Yes, he did now come on! He said he would promise to go out with you anywhere you want next time!".

Zera was surprised by his words, " _something serious must had happened if he promised something like that!_ ", she got off from ground and walk towards Zacatecas. She saw everyone was confused she smiled, "Well I just I should introduce Zac to you guys! Meet Zacatecas Porla! The founder of Phantom Lord and Ex first rank strongest of ten wizard saints!".

Everyone was soon shocked by her words, they understood why Corazon, Gajeel and Juvia were bowing. Natsu smiled with excitement, "Hey old geezer fight..!", but he couldn't finish his sentence since both Juvia and Gajeel punch him the head, causing him to be knocked out.

Zac look at around the area, "Huh, did someone here try to challenge me?", as try to look for the opponent, he found Lucy, "Oh, You are Lucy Heartfilia? Am I correct?".

Lucy stood up from her stool and bow to the man, "Yes I am sir! It an honor to meet someone like you!". But, Zacatecas lifted her head, she look at the old man face, it was filled with sadness.

"Please you have no right to bow to me child. Not after all the pain that my guild has caused you!", he told the young blonde, "Please, accept my apology. I made Phantom Lord to be the rival of Fairy tail, nothing less or more. I should not had place my eldest son as it guild master do to his hater.". He shook his head in disappointment, "He wanted nothing more to destroy fairy tail! How foolish of me!".

"No you aren't foolish at all Master Zacatecas!", Lucy told the elderly man, "You wanted your guild to be serve as our rival. It was someone else's foolishness that ruin it!".

Zacatecas was surprised by her words, and gave a small chuckle, "You sure know how to

make and old man happy. This guild is truly amazing. I can't believe such despair was here before it was founded!", he soon head towards the door.

Zera followed the old man to go back to her home. Gajeel, Juvia and Corazon release a sigh of refel that the man had left, "oh one more thing!", Zacatecas enter the guild once more, causing the three once more to stiffen up, " If you guys see that kid Ace. Tell him that Joyboy would like to see some day!".

He then finally left the guild and head home, "Man, glad the old geezer didn't use his magic!", Gajeel sighed happily.

"What kind of magic does Master Zacatecas use Gajeel?", Levi asked the iron dragon slayer, she soon saw him shivering, "Is that powerful!".

"Yeah, that old geezer is no joke! He uses lost magic called **Destruction Magic**!", he said with trembling voice, "I saw him used it only once and saw him the most feared man in the world! He said he ain't the strongest Wizard there is!".

"What did you say **Destruction Magic!** ", Levi asked the dragon slayer, who nodded, "No way! That impossible I thought it was forbidden!".

"Who in hell think made it forbidden in the first place. It took years to master the spells", Gajeel told the small girl in serious tone.

"What Destruction magic Levi?", Mira asked the small girl, "You look like you know about it a lot!".

She nodded, "Yeah I do it magic that can take uses eternano in the the atmosphere, compress it in their energy into a powerful pressure making it turn red, when cast on to somethings or someone it deconstruction the object or living being, foundation. Causing it to break down into dust. It also has the able disloved any spell into energy before it can be cast!".

"Holy carp no wonder he was the Ex-first rank wizard saints. Now that a real man!", Elfman yelled proudly.

"Indeed, it was quite an honor such man. But, who was this Joyboy he speak of? And why does wish to meet Ace one day?", Erza question the words of Zacatecas, "Is he that stubborn husband that Zera was talking about?".

"I guess so! I mean it must be the reason that Zacatecas knows about him!", Lucy suggested to everyone.

"Yes, he is!", Corazon answer everyone's question, "He also the Zero King of the Saint or in other words the strongest man in the world And one of the founders of fairy tail!".

Every guild members were shocked by the blondes words, " _The strongest man in the world?_ ".

…

 **The next morning…**

 **Ace's home…**

Ace laid on his bed, he woke up and soon had a major headache, "Damn I must drank too much!". He got of his bed and went towards his bathroom, he open to his surprise was Cana, wrap around towel and wet, "Holy carp" he fell to ground, "Did we!".

"Relax, we didn't do anything crazy!", she reply with a smiled, "And if you don't mind I like to change into my clothes, unless if you want a peek!".

"No, thanks I need to head towards the guild! Master suppose to come today!", Ace told his fellow drinker, he head towards his room, he garb a orange jacket, his black shorts, brown belt and black boots and left the room.

Cana couldn't help but laugh, "I wonder how he would react if we actually screw around. If he knew who my father was he be buried 20 feet underground!".

…

Ace walk towards the guild, "Man, Even if I have this bad hangover! That was sure was fun1 But, still metropolitana business, I can't shake this bad feeling!".

He arrive at the guild and saw that master and Raylight had arrived, "Oh, hey master what's going on?'".

Makarov look at the flame user and fellow wizard saint, "I need you and team Natsu for a special mission, Ace!'.

"What would that be?".

Rayleigh look at the his captain son with seriousness, "We have from an alliance with four other guild to declare war on Orasis Sesis!".

…

 **That the end of the chapter I hope you enjoy my oc. I wanted Zacatecas as an old/still rival for Joyboy. And I want to hype you up how he would be in the story.**

 **But, I don't know what kind of magic he should, or should he have a devil fruit. You guys decide.**

 **Please review.**

 **Extra…**

 **In a cave…**

All the members of Orasis sesis waited for some one, "Man when is he coming!", Corba complain, he did not like to wait.

"Do not worry, Cobra he has arrive!", Brain their leader had told the member of the dark guild. A man with blonde hair, a string wheel on his head wearing a red kimono enter the cave. Next to him a young adult ,with him white hair with black highlight well dress with a fur coat over him enter the cave.

"So are you sure Nirvana will help profit, Metropolitana, Brain?".

 **Mr. Lion: Shiki**

 **One of the kings of Metropolitana**

 **King of Soldiers and weapons.**


	29. Into the forest we go

**I do not own Fairy tail or one piece please support.**

…

 **The guild…**

Ace soon listen to the master's words, that recent actions of Oracion Seis, were noticed by the guild masters. They soon formed a unity of three other guilds, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale and Cat shelter, "But, there is also word that one of the Kings of Metropolitana will be there as well!".

Ace was shocked by his words, " _One of them are going to show up. I want to meet him and get some answers_ ".

...

All of them pack to head towards the place they needed to go, Ace, Gary, Natsu, Erza, Happy and Lucy were sent as representatives.

"Why am I here?", Lucy asked as they rode on a carriage towards the area, "I'm not even strong as you guys!".

"Well, your not the only one who wanted to be here!", Gary told the blonde as they rode in the cart. Natsu laid on the ground do to his motion sickness.

"Everything is spinning!", he whined, Happy gave him moral support, to not puke.

Ace sat on the boar that they were using, his hat covered his eyes. He said nothing for the entire trip.

"Why not bring Gajeel and Juvia. They better fighters than me!", Lucy complain to the group.

"Master sent them on a different mission!", Happy told the girl as he ate a fish.

"The master selected us to be on this mission", Erza explained to the group, "isn't that right, Ace?". They look at the devil fruit eater, they soon heard a snore. Ace was fast asleep!

"He's asleep!", all of them yelled at the top of their lungs. The arrived at the mansion, Ace woke up for his nap all of them enter.

"Huh, this place ain't too shabby!", Ace completed the mansion, "so we're are the other?".

"Tell me when we're here!", Natsu told everyone in the room.

"We're here!", all of them reply.

..

All of them look at the mansion, and soon three voices were heard, "welcome fairy tail members!", the look and saw three men in suit, on the top of the stairs. One was small and had blonde hair, one had tan skin, the other had dark blonde hair, "let us introduced ourselves! My name is Hibiki Lates!".

"I'm Ren Akatsuki!", the tan skin man introduce himself.

"And I'm Eve Tearm!", the small blonde one introduced himself.

"And were the Trimens!", all of three finished as they took a bow.

The Fairy tail team sweat drops from their introduction, "Well nice to meet you!", Ace began to speak, "i'm Portgas. D. Ace! These are Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Erza!". As soon as the ex pirate finish, the three men began to flirt with the two female members of fairy tail.

They told them how beautiful they were, offer them a sit on strange couch and soon began to make drinks for them. Ace was pissed off for ignoring him and the other male members.

"That is enough men!", a smooth voice order the three men. The voice cause Erza to shiver in fear, "it been far too long !". It was soon revealed to be a short man with orange hair.

"Mr. Ichiya sir! We're sorry we didn't knew she was your girlfriend!", the three Blue Pegasus members apologize to the man, and soon began to putting away the table and couch away. Ichiya soon began to slide down the rail of stairs, the other three members cheer for him as he went down. But before he could reach the end, he and the other three were instantly were frozen in ice.

The fairy tail members were shocked by what had happened, a cold air filled the room, Gary shook from the cold, " _What i'm cold?_ ".

"Hey you guys calm down! Stop trying to hook up with every girl you meet!", a man yelled at the frozen men. He was tall and wear a blue dress shirt, white vest and pant, red tie and finally a blue eye sleeping wear, "sorry, about the about that. These guys tend to go nuts for the ladies!".

Ace was surprised to see it was Kuzan, "Hey, Kuzan your here too!".

The iceman look at Ace, "Yeah, my master wanted me to provide some more support.".

"Ace do you know this guy", Gary asked his brother, wanting to know the identity of the man that was before him.

"Oh, this here is Kuzan! He a member of Blue Pegasus and one of the Wizard Saints. He devil fruit eater like me!", he answered Gary, "He's a Logia Type like me but Ice!".

Gary was surprised to hear that Kuzan was a devil fruit eater, and that he used ice no less, " _could he be stronger than Ur?_ ".

Erza walked towards the man to greet him, "it a pleasure to meet one of the".

*Sniff, sniff*

Erza soon shuddered in fear, "oh, your sweet perfume! How I miss it! Your perfume drive me crazy!". It was Ichiya who broke free

"What how did you!", Kuzan was surprised that he was able to escape from the ice.

"My heat perfume! I am always prepared!", he showed he flasks with red liquid, "Now to continue Ms. Scarlet!".

"Not a chance!", she soon roundhouse kick him to the entrance of the mansion. There stood a white haired teen, he placed his hand forward and caught the small man and froze him.

"What is this? We come to assist you and we are greeted by this buffen?", he the toss him aside.

Gary recognized him, "Lyon is that you!".

"Gary?".

"Of course he is! Who else could my love be!", a female voice announce to the group, she had red hair and wore a pink dress.

"Sherry", Lucy yelled the girls name.

Ace was confused, he look at Happy for answered, "oh, that Lyon. Gary's rival from his old master. And the girl is his friend teammate. Back on that s rank mission!".

"Ahh!", he soon look at the group of people the look like they were all about to throw down, he and Kuzan were about to stop them until a loud voiced order them to stop.

It was soon revealed to be a bald man welding a staff, "we have come here to stop Oracion Seis not to fight each other!".

"Yes, Jura is right! We mustn't fight with one another!", another told them to stop fighting, it was revealed to be a man with blue skin, gills, with black haired with the sides yellow, he wore a blue kimono with a black cape, "let us now talk about… Ace?".

Ace soon recognized the man, "Jinbei".

"Ace!", Jimbei soon had tears in eyes, he was looking at a friend he had lost a long time ago, he ran toward him and embraced him in his arms, "I didn't believe you were here in this world! But, true you are here!".

Everyone look at the two with shocked and saddeness, they look as if haven't seen each other for a long. Ace place his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Jinbei. You don't need to cry. I'm sorry that I have caused you pain.".

The fishman soon wiped his tears away, "It fine. I'm glad to see you again!", he look at the ex-pirate, "I can see your apart of fairy tail!".

"Yeah, I see your apart of lamia scale!", Ace replied to Jinbei, with a goofy smiled. He look to see his friends, they were confused at was happening, "oh, sorry! Guys, this here Jimbei "the sea knight", he's from my world. He's a fisherman!".

"Oh cool! So he's a fish that walk!", Natsu said out loud.

"No, think it's a man who's a fish!", Gary argued with the dragon slayer.

"Fishman right!", Happy asked a out loud, and had hungry look in his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth, "I wonder how he tastes like!".

"Happy no Jinbei isn't for eating!", Ace told the cat before he could do anything rash, "So then all we need Cat Shelter right!".

"Indeed Fire fist!", Jura replied to the devil fruit eater, "we have six from fairy tail, five from Blue Pegasus, four from Lamia Scale. All we need now is the ones from Cat shelter.".

"I heard they were only sending two!", Ichiya told the group as he was hanging from Erza spear for smelling her once more.

"Two! In this situation they only send two?", Erza was shocked by their choice.

"Who ever it might be I just hope there strong!", Ace add his opinion to the conservation, soon a girl with long blue hair came running in the building. As she enter the girl trip and fell face flat on the floor.

"Ahh!", she scream as fell down.

Everyone look toward the girl, she then got up from the ground, "Wendy! You have to stop running! You always end up tripping!", an older voice told the young girl, he had a black turtleneck, jeans, brown leather shoes a cow design hat. In his hands a large katana.

"Sorry, Law!", she apologized to the man, he grab her hand and pull her up. She turn around to the crowd, "Hello, My name Wendy!".

The man look at the crowd, he gave a creepy smiled, "Let me introduce myself! The name Trafalgar . D. Water Law. The Surgeon of death!".

Jinbei was shocked to seem, "Law?".

The surgeon look at the Fishman, "Yo, Jinbei! Never thought to see you again! Been awhile!".

Erza look at Law, " _he's present! It similar to Ace's. Is it Because of D in his name?_ ".

Law soon turn to Ace. "Yo, fire-fist! How you been? I guess that vaccine did it job!".

Natsu saw the man, "Oh, Taffy! I never thought to see you again!".

Law grumble from being called by that name, Wendy giggle, "Taffy?".

"Don't go using that Wendy, or else I'll call you Little Blue!", he replied to the girl.

"No, I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!", Wendy complain to the man.

"Honestly, Law! How can I leave you two alone, if you continue to tease her!", a voice was was heard from the entrance of the mansion. It was revealed to be a talking white cat or a..

"Female Happy!".

When Happy saw the white fur cat, he blush uncontrollably, Lucy saw this and laugh, "Your in love!".

Happy soon turn toward the blonde, "Hey that my sitcom!".

"Alright! It seem everyone here right?", Kuzan told everyone, "Good, now we can began why we are here!".

…

 **In a cave..**

Shiki sat on rock with a mug rum in his hand, next to him was his helper, sitting on the ground Buddha style, "Lord Shiki, you should finish your drink already. The Oracion Seis have already left without us!".

"Alright! Alright! White, I must just celebrating!', Shiki soon drank the rum in one go, he wiped the alcohol with his sleeve.

"Celebration? For what?", White asked the black market dealer, "We haven't even gotten Nirvana in our hands.".

Shiki gave a small chuckle, "Oh, I ain't celebrating about that! I'm celebrating about, ending Gol. D. Roger bloodline!".

White shrugged at his voice, " _I simply wish to taste the power of a dragonslayer, I want to see the power that defeated Jellal._ ".

…

 **The mansion…**

Every circle Hibiki he project the enemy they were facing, "Here the members or Oracion Seis. Snake wizard Cobra".

"That guy looks like trouble!", Natsu gave his opinion.

"Next, judging by his name, uses speed magic, Racer!".

"I don't know what it is but this guy gives me some bad vibes. ", Gary gave his opinion about racer.

"This is a guy that is willing to wipe out an entire military unit if the price is right. Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes".

"Next, is beautiful but is as deadly, Angel".

"The next one in our list is so mysterious, we only know his name, Midnight.".

"Does his name have to do something about his magic!", Erza asked to herself.

"The commander of the Oracion Seis, Brain. But, out all of the member, one that worries us the most is this man!".

The mage soon pull out an image of white hair man with black highlights, wear a suit with a fur trim coat over his shoulder, "This here is a high ranking member of Metropolitana and skilled assassin, only being known as the White tiger of hell!".

Everyone look at the man and felt a shiver go down their spine, the man gave an aura of death, "He seem to be a skilled fighter!", Jinbei look at the man.

"Yes, indeed he is.", Hibiki reply to the fish man, "All, we know about him is that he is the one guarding one of the King of Metropolitana.".

"So one of the leaders of the black market is here!", Jura whispered as he heard of the name of the black market.

"Yes indeed, out of everyone in the group we fighting! We must find the identity of the king and Capture him alive", Itachi order everyone in the room, "So that may know about the other Kings and track them down!".

Ace was set on finding the king, "I want to know more about them!".

"So everyone clear on our mission right?", Kuzan told the group, he saw Lucy and Wendy shaking in fear, but the others a look of determination, "Good, let's get going!".

…

 **That the end of the chapter, sorry for taking so long please forgive me. I also might not write for while more for being in Mexico.**

 **Please favor and review.**


	30. The Seis

**I do not own one piece or fairy tail please support the official release.**

…

 **Sorry for the long wait I had ACT testing and other stuff. I'll try to hurry my new chapters.**

…

They had explained that Kuzan would drive the Blue Pegasus dropship over the Oracion seis base to destroy it. After their meeting Natsu quickly left in excited fit to go and meet the enemy, soon everyone ran after him except Ichiya and Jura.

…

"Man this forest is strange!", Ace stated as he ran in the woods, as he did he notice that he had lost the group, "Aw man ,just my luck in looking the place and I end up getting lost! What else could go wrong?".

Unknown to him a man with blonde hair and beard stared down at him with hate in his eyes, "Gol. D. Ace.".

…

 **With the group…**

Law saw that Ace was there with with them, "Where did fire-fist go?".

Jimbe soon caught up with the surgeon, "Law, you notice that he isn't here!".

"Yeah, it almost like it was on purpose.", Law reply as the both ex-pirates ran with the group. They soon stop as they saw the dropship of blue pegasus, "Man, would mind if we had thoses in the new world.".

" _Don't be that way! Law._ ", Kuzan said as he spoke through the ship speakerphone, " _If you had these in the new world, you give the marines a harder time in catching pirates. Huh, what is that?_ ". As Kuzan had finish talking the ship began to explode and fell down to the forest.

Jimbe eyes widen as he saw the ship fall down to the forest, "Kuzan!", soon figures came out the smoke of the ship and saw the Oracion Seis along with White tiger, out all of them he kept his eyes on the White Tiger of hell.

Law smiled, "Wendy stay behind that rock, i'll handle this, **Room** ", soon a bubble surrounded the area.

One of the members Racer try to attack Law but the surgeon was able to quickly switch himself with a log, "I heard your quick, but I guess that a lie!".

Law was about to pull out his Katana but soon quickly saw he was sinking to the ground, "What the hell!", he the swap himself with a log once more.

"Money is all you need!", Law saw a wave of ground head toward him, but he quickly, sliced it in half.

"Sorry, but that work on me and my Opi-Opi fruit.", Law reply, he then charged at Hawk eye with his katana, as he was about priece him, about deflected some how, "What the hell?". He then kicked on the side by Racer for wanting revenge.

…

Jimbe was up against White Tiger, "I heard you were a skilled fighter.", the fisherman took a battle stance, "I Would like to see.".

White stared at the fishman and looked at Natsu, he was busy facing Racer at the moment, "I wanted to see the powers of a Dragon Slayer. But, I'll spared with you instead.". He took a strange stance dropping his guard and swinging side to side like a drunk.

"What is he doing?", Jinbei whispered to himself as he was about to fight the assassin. He saw White charged at fisherman in a spinning motion, Jimbei put up his guard, but White automatically stop and in rushing motion quickly broke Jimbei guard with a side kick. Jinbei step back from the assassin, and saw he was in the swing motion once more. Jinbei soon rushed at White with multiple punches, but was able to dodged all of them with ease.

White then punched the fishman in the chest. And push the fishman back from the force of the impact. Jimb was shocked from White's fighting style, it was loose but had a powerful attack. That it might be even stronger than his fishman karate.

…

Ace heard everything in the forest, he try to head toward their but, soon a stone lion came out the ground and try to bite him. Ace, soon used Hiken at it and burn it to ash. Soon two other came at him back, " **Kagero** ", he blast the two lions as well.

"What the hell! Where are all of these lions coming from?", he soon heard clapping from somewhere he look up to see a blonde man with beard floating in the air.

"I knew you were strong, but not this strong!", he soon landed on the ground, "You are definitely Roger son!".

Ace flinched from his words, "What how do you know? Unless..".

"Yes, i am one of the Kings of Metro. My name is Golden Lion Shiki, and I come from the Grand line", he began to explain to Ace, "You must have heard of me!".

Ace had a plain expression, "Never heard of you!".

Shiki was shocked, "What, no impossible! I faced legend in the grand line. Garp and Roger!".

"Huh, you faced gramps?", Ace asked Shiki.

"Yes, why you asked?", Shiki reply to the flame user.

"Well, guessing I never heard of you before, it must means gramps went and kicked your ass", he told Shiki, "And probably send you Impel Down.".

Shiki face was filled with rage, "Shut the hell up you bart!". Soon a ground lion came toward Ace and he blasted it away with fire. Soon Shiki appear behind him and punched him in square in the face sending him flying near a lake. Ace got up from the ground, but before he could do anything water soon garb him.

He struggled but couldn't break fear from it, he then saw Shiki. Coming towards him laughing, "Well, well. I guess that will stop you!". He proceeded to punch Ace in the gut, causing the fire user to cough up blood. He continued to do this for awhile, he then motioned himself to get out his sword and place the blade on Ace's neck.

Ace had a look of determination still on his face, Shiki looked at him and scoffed, "You aren't worth killing.". He pulled back his blade and dissolved the water, he soon began to head towards the forest until.

"Stop!", he turn to see Ace trying to get up from the ground, Shiki scoffed.

"Give up kid. You can't beat me now.", he explained to Ace, "Your father was strong, he would have easily avoided those attack. But, you. Well. Your a disappointment .".

"Shut the hell up!", Ace yelled at the blonde, "I don't want to hear crap about that man. I don't think of him as my father!".

Shiki nodded his head side to side, "You are a fool Ace. If you don't acknowledge him as your father, then you will never surpassed him.", he explained, "Saying that he isn't your father, means you don't acknowledge his strength. He was able to becomes the most feared man in world. If you do not acknowledge your father, you will not know his strength!". He then left Ace as he finished his words.

Ace only ;looked at the man and then pounded the ground causing it to crack, "Why, can't I do anything right?". He looked at his fist, "Do I need to acknowledge him?"

…

 **With the group…**

Everyone was defeated by Oracion seis, Law was on the ground holding his ribs. Jinbei was on the ground with bruises on his face, and White looking down on him, "I never thought you were this weak.".

He looked at Wendy and soon rush behind her and grab her, "Sorry, but we need you kid!". Wendy soon try garb Charla but garb, Happy instead.

Law was shocked, "Wendy! Let her go!", but was kicked by White in the face.

White soon appeared with the group, "Alright, let's go the king is waiting.", Brain soon fired magical blast to the group.

" **Ice Time!** "

" **Rock steel wall** ".

A ice and rock wall protected the group, it was soon revealed to be Kuzan and Jura, protecting the wizards. Soon, the Oracion Seis left without a trace. Kuzan and Jura explained that the dark guild knew of their plans. That Ichiya was able to heal them and the others, but Erza was in pain. Law quickly went other to her and look at her arm, "Looks like that snake bite is severe.", he took a vaccine and injected her, "This will ease the pain a bit, but I think I'll need Wendy to heal her.".

"Huh, why you need her?", Natsu asked the Surgeon, "She just a girl.".

"She knows healing magic. Not only that she the sky dragon slayer!", He told the group in revealing her magic to the group, "We need to save her!".

The group saw that he was worried about Wendy, Natsu put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Taffy! We'll save no matter what!".

Law smiled at his words, "Just like straw hat."

…

Ace laid in the floor thinking about Shiki's words, he then got up from the ground, "Alright I can't stay here! I got this feeling that something has happen!'.

He soon ran into the forest to go with the group, "I wouldn't lose this time! I promised you Shiki, I'll pound you to the ground you hear me!'.

…

Law went with, Gary, Natsu and Carla. Gary turn to Law, "Hey Law I gotta asked you something.".

"Yeah, what is it Gary?", Law reply to the ice wizard.

"Do you know Corazon?", he asked the surgeon, and saw that he flinched by his words and lowered his hat to cover his eyes.

Carla looked at Law, "You should tell him now Law. It not right to keep secrets from your teammates.", Law gritted his teeth and blood came out of his mouth.

Law sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I know Corazon. He help me from a dangerous man.".

"So your, that Law.", Gary said out loud, "Why haven't you told?".

"I can't tell him. I can't tell him, that I'm alive I have no right to.", Law explain to Gary, "It best he doesn't know I'm here, i don't want him to die again.".

Gary was about to say something but were soon ambushed by a dark guild, "We can talked later.'.

…

 **In a cave…**

White and Shiki waited for the Seis to do their business, "So, Lord Shiki. Were you able to finished your business, with fire-fist?".

"No, I just went And gave some word of advice.", Shki reply to White with a smiled, "I hope he takes to heart and comes at me with everything he's got. So were you able to fight that Dragon slayer?'.

"No was not. I was order to get Wendy, a member of Catl Shelter instead. But, I will face him one way or another.", White soon began to walk away from Shiki, "I want to see if he can handle the power of a tiger!". And soon disappear in the darkness.

…

 **Where Lucy is…**

Jinbei had decided to stay with Lucy, Hibiki and Erza, knowing that none of them had any fighting skills.

"So, Jinbei", Lucy asked the fishman, "How strong was White, it looked like you were having trouble fighting him.".

Jinbei grunted, "Yes, I was. His style of fighting was completely different from ones that I have seen.", he remembered how losly he moved but, had tremendous strength, "I was careless enough to let him get the better of me.". Soon the bush ruffled from afar, Jinbei took a fighting stance while Lucy cowardly hide behind him.

"Oh, there you guys are!", it was soon revealed to be Ace.

Lucy sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness!".

"Where have you been Ace?", Jinbei asked the flame user. Ace began to explain, what had happen to him and his inclosure with Shiki.

"I see, Shiki the Golden Lion is here in Fiore.", Jinbei aid out loud, "Someone as strong as him will be hard to take on.'.

"Don't worry about it Jinbei"., Ace told his friend, "Next, time I see that blonde bastard(No afence Lucy), that I'll burn that bastard. So what up you guys.".

Jinbei explain to Ace about their situation, how they encounter the dark guild and Erza being bitten. That they needed to find Wendy to cure Erza.

"I see I better get on my way.", Ace then began to leave, but stop and turn to Erza and walked towards her. He knee down on her, he took off his hat and placed on her head and lend down and kissed her in the forehead, "Don't worry Erza I'll get you help.".

 **In Erza mind…**

" _AHHHHHHH! Ace kiss me in the forehead._ '

 **Back in Fairy tail…**

Mira and Cana had a raging aura surrounding them, "WHY DO I HAVE THIS TOWARDS ERZA'S?".

Everyone in Fairy tail, did not talked to either one of the two, since they didn't want to die.

…

 **That the end of the chapter. I like to say sorry for not hurrying my updates. I had a major writing block in my head. So anyways her are some matches I might have…**

 **Law, Leon and Gary v.s. Racer**

 **Jinbei and Lucy vs.s Angel and ?**

 **It will take awhile for me to upload a chapter again, but please review..**

…

 **Somewhere else…**

Hades sat inside his airship, he was thinking of times long ago, until he heard a voice, "You thinking about lord hades?'. Hades soon step out of his trance and saw a man wearing a red suit, had sunglasses with stars on them.

"So I see you have arrived. Mr. Gold or should I say Gild Tesoro?".

...


	31. The doctor we'll see you now

**I don't own Fairy tail and One piece…**

…

Law and Gary stood before Racer. Natsu went ahead to go find Wendy.

"So, you two think that the two of you can stop me?', Racer told the two of them, "You wouldn't be able to catch up to me!".

Law smiled, "Oh, yeah?", he pulled out his sword to the dark guild member, "Bring it on you asshole! You ready Gary?".

"I'm ready Law!", Gary soon released an ice magic onto Racer, "Have a taste of this you freak!".

Racer soon zoomed around the Ice attack, he then kicked the ice mage in the gut. But, he saw Law create a bubble, he switched out Gary with him, soon a charge went through his thumbs, " **Countershock**!". He try to attacked racer with it but, Racer dodge it and shocked a tree instead.

Racer sneered at what happened a t the tree, "If I was a second slower. I would have been extra crispy. I got get serious", he waved his hand around. Soon motorcycle came down and charge at both Law and Gary.

Law held his ground as the motorcycles came running down, he couldn't see Gary anywhere, but he soon snagged by someone, "Hey what the hell?'.

He looked up to see Gary riding on one of the Motorcycle, "Yo, law whats up?. Quick get on I need someone to land hit one the guy.".

"Don't worry about it.", Law pulled out his sword, "I wouldn't disappoint you.".

…

Ace walked through the forest, he had no idea where he was, "damn, I should have asked for direction or something.", he sighed in defeat, but he soon heard an explosion from somewhere else, "What was that?". He decided to head where he had heard the explosion.

…

 **In a cave…**

Shiki had heard the explosion, he pulled out a lacrima piece, "Brain what the hell was that?".

" _It Jellal. I hope to revive him to help us has fail._ ", Brain had said over the piece, " _He wants to have Nirvana all to himself._ ".

"Huh? You serious that guy still alive?", he turn to White, "White go find that bastard and kill him. If anyone gets in your way, do the same!".

White understood and began to leave the cave, the king turn to the lacrima piece, "Brain have someone find Nirvana quick! We need find it quick or else we'll lose our chance in having it!".

…

 **Law and Gary…**

The two of them were chasing Racer in the motorcycle, Law took the chance to cut down the rest of the motorcycles, "Come on Gary I need a clear shot at the guy!".

"I'm trying!", Gary yelled at the sucrogen, "Man we need some help!", he soon saw Leon and Sherry up ahead.

He went and stop of his friend, "Hey Leon. We need your help".

"Are you sure?", Leon looked at the bike, "I think it full enough as it is!'.

"SHUT UP and get on!", Law yelled at the white haired teen, "Or you scared?'.

Leon glared at the surgeon, "Fine, but you better do anything weird."

"That goes double for me", Sherry also commented.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?", Law screamed at the ice mage.

...

Racer looked around, "Huh, where are those guys?". The road onto a plain, but soon a ice ape appear out of nowhere and try to slam him. But racer was able to quickly dodge the attack.

"Hmph to slow!", Racer comment on the attack.

"You really thinks so?", a voiced said to him, he turn to see Law appear before him and sliced the bike into to. He try to swing at Racer too, but quickly teleported away. He behind Law and kicked him in the back.

But Law only smiled he soon Shambles to replace himself with a log, soon a ice dragon and hammer came towards him., "Oh, snap!".

The dark mage speed away from the attack, he look around and saw Gary, Law and Leon battle ready, "You punks I'll make you pay for that!".

With the group, Law look at the two ice wizard, "We need to plan on how to attack this guy.".

"Yeah, this guy wouldn't let up.", Gary reply to the ex-pirate, "Hey Leon got any ideas?".

Leon thought to himself, "Yes I do. But, we must work together to accomplish it!'. Law and Gary nodded at the white haired mage.

…

Racer waited for his opponents next move, "What are they up to?'. He saw Gary and Leon strip out of their shirts and screaming at them for doing so, "What?".

Soon Law and Lepon came towards Racer, "Hmph, really this again?", he then saw a bubble surrounding the area, "Huh?", what surprised he the most was that a part of the forest came towards him from the sky. He was shocked at sight, but quickly move out of the way, but he did he saw Leon firing a swarm of ice birds to him. He speedly dodge all of them.

He looked around to see anymore surprises, but what was confusing was Gary. He saw him freezing his feet to the ground and having a ice bow and arrow in his hands, near a cliff.

Before he can think of any reason to understand what was happening, Law appeared again trying to slice him. But Racer was quick again and dodge it and attack Law from all sides, "You think I would see that coming?". But only saw Law with a smiled, soon a icehawk from Leon trying to attack him. But speed away from the attack and it landed on Law.

Leon grinned his teeth but, Racer soon appear behind and attack him. Fell fell to the ground face down, Racer place his foot on his back, "Hmgh you think you can touch me with that kind of attack?'.

"No, but I figure out your magic.", it shocked racer, "Your magic allows you to slow down everything around yourself, making you seem fast.'.

Racere gritted his teeth, "Yeah, so? What if you figure out my magic! Big Deal".

"Would you like to know Law's powers?", Leon gave a smirked, "You see Law is a devil fruit eater!".

Racer flinched at those words, he had heard of devil fruit eaters. They were able to obtain strange powers by eating such fruits, "Wait he's…".

"Yeah! He ate the Op-Op fruit. It allow him to manipulate the area under the bubble he creates.", Racer looked up to see the bubble, "We were keeping you busy so you could not put two to two together.".

Law appear with his fingers cross, " **Room Shambles!** ", Racer fell victim to Law's Op-op fruit, and was quickly swap place with Gary. He saw his feet frozen to the ground, he try to escape but it was too late. He saw Gary appear where he was.

Gary smirked at the dark wizard, " **Ice make: Arrow!** ", he let go of the bow string and fired it to the dark wizard. It priced Racer cleanly at the center of his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Law smiled at the direct hit and place his shoulder, "Nice, work Gary!".

"Thanks man would haven't done it without you and Leon.", Gary reply to the ex-pirate, "come on, let's go and get that guy!".

Law nodded and teleported all three of them where Racer was.

…

Sherry followed where she had heard that impact and saw Racer on the ground, "Who went and defeated Racer?".

Soon, Law, Gary and Leon appear at the edge of the cliff, "Oh my love your safe!", she then hug his arm, and turn to Law, "You didn't do anything funny did you!".

"Why would I?", He screamed at Sherry enraged, he sighed and walked up to Racer with Leon and Gary at his sides, "what are we going to do with you?".

Before anyone could react, Racer smiled widely and open his sweater and reveal a bomb on his chest. Leon quickly took action and garb racer and jump off the cliff. Soon the bomb exploded, "Leon!", all of them screamed for their friend.

Soon a pillar appear out of the forest, Law felt a dark power from the light, "That ain't good! Gary!".

"Yeah, on it!", He created a ice stairs and everyone started to climb down.

…

Ace saw the pillar of light, "Caro is that Nirvana?", he soon heard a voice.

" _Ace you there?_ ", Ace stopped from running, "Yeah, is that you! Hibiki!".

" _Yes it me, I have some troubling news! It seem that Jellal is in the area!_ ".

Ace eyes widen, "Did, I hear you right? Did you saw Jellal?".

"Y _es, I'm afraid so_ ", Hibiki said surely to the flame user, " _But, the good news is that, Natsu was able find Wendy and heal Erza._ ".

But, Ace didn't seem he was listening, he was focus on the idea that his old enemy was still around, "Why is that bastard here. I thought I made sure he was gone for good.", a murderous dark look appear in his eyes, "i'll make sure this time, he's gone for good.".

But, he soon felt a some hanging him from behind, it felt like a warth he had felt only once in his life, "Ace don't fall to the darkness.". Ace soon snap out of his bloodlust.

He looked around to see where the person who had hug him was, he gave up after awhile. He place his hand inside his pocket, he pulled it out to reveal a red flower of some sorts. He felt a warmth to it appearance, he couldn't help but smiled.

" _Ace are you still there?_ ", Hibiki asked to the flame user, " _You haven't been saying anything._ ".

"Sorry I was lost in thought", he replied to the wizard, "He can you tell me where that lights is i want to see what happening..".

"Yeah, sure!", Hibiki replied to the flame user, "I send them right away".

Ace soon had a map inside his mind, "Alright, here I come Jellal. I'll show you how much I grown".

…

 **Jinbei and everyone else…**

Jinbei sat on the ground looking at Erza and Wendy, Hibiki went and knocked her out a couple of minutes ago, He had explain everyone the power of Nirvana. He was shocked of how powerful it was, "I must be on my guard. I cannot let the magic take hold of me", he turn to see Lucy, "Lucy-san is everything okay?".

Lucy looked at the fishman, "Oh sorry Jinbei, I just feel that I'm not doing anything helpful for the alliance. I feel like dead weight.".

Jinbei nodded his head side to side, "No you are not!", he replied to the blonde girl, "Being here and supporting your friend is the best thing you can do.".

Lucy looked at the fishman and smiled, "Thanks Jinbei, I really needed that!".

Jinbei smiled, but soon felt something in the woods, "Hibiki, Lucy, move!", he garb Wendy and Erza, Carla flew out of the way. A purple like dragon came crashing down on where the were. Jinbei looked at the purple substance, "Is that,.. Poison?".

"Gate of the west, Hydra".

…

 **There you go Law, Leon and Gary's fight, it was really hard to make. Some mistakes i now, but I was able to do it.**

 **So can anyone guess who came into the story. You'll have to wait**


	32. The Sea Knight vs Hydra

I do not own fairy tail or one piece please support the official release.

…

 **JinbeI and Lucy**

Jinbei had Erza on his back. Hibiki had Wendy on his. Lucy and Charla ran beside each other as they ran deeper into the forest, they were running for their lives. A purple goo dragon chase them throughout the forest. It rotted everything in it path.

The soon saw a river, what surprise them the most was Gary stomping on Natsu while being sick.

Gary soon shoot Ice lances to the group but Lucy summons Sagittarius to counter Gary's attack. Jinbe look at the wizard carefully, "Who are you two?'.

Gary looked at the fishmen with shock but then smiled, he try to attack Jinbe with an Ice spell, but the fishman punch the ice spell it dissolve into water, "I'll asked you more time who are you?".

The imposter look at Jinbe, "Jinbe member of Laima Scale, a fishman according to Gary. To bad that all I have on you. BUt you blode I know alot about you, and that your celestial wizard".

Jinbe and Sagittarius stood in front of Lucy, "Yes, Lucy is one so?', Jinbe asked the imposter.

The imposter soon transformed in Lucy, "What good will that do? We know that your not the real Lucy!".

"Oh I'm real enough!", she then revealed her chest to all of them. Lucy freaked out, while Sagittarius, Jinbe and Hibaki were shocked.

"It so wobbly", Natsu groan on the boat.

"They're real alright", Hibiki and Sagittarius said while Jinbe looked away from the sight. Lucy kicked the two pervs.

The Imposter order Sagittarius to attacked them in which he did with no will at all. Jinbe was able to move at of the way but Hibiki was so lucky. Jinbe soon punch the air to send water particles to Sagittarius to blow him off the ground, "Lucy seal the gate!".

Lucy so send back Sagittarius back to the spirit realm. Jinbe soon attack at the Imposter before it could do anything else, but before it could do anything else. But, soon was shot by arrows, he looked to see it was Sagittarius, "How?".

Lucy then try to seal him back to the spirit realm but failed, the imposter explained she was the one who summon her and was the only one to be able send him back.

"That will be enough.", said a voice it was revealed to be Angel, "We found nirvana let not ws precious energy.". The imposter soon was revealed to be the celestial spirit Gemini.

Jinbe soon got up to get in fighting stance, "So I'm guessing your the one behind the act?".

"Well, yes and no.", Angel explain to the fishman, "But, I really don't want to explain my reason to a smelly fish!". Jinbe growled at here comment, Lucy soon summon Aquarius to attack Angel. But it was revealed that Angel had Scorpido. It was revealed that they were a couple and didn't want to fight each other.

JInbe soon wasted no time to try to attack Angel, he lanch a blasted of water to her. Then out of nowhere the purple poison protected here from the attack. It shocked Jinbei, it allowed him to remember who had such power.

"Hey, who going on and picking on my mistress?", a voiced said it was revealed to be a large man with horns, blue marking under his eyes, black haired and a beard, metal claws for hands, large bat wings, wear a black long coat, green pants and black boots( or just look up Magellan).

"Is that Magellan, no something different!", Jinbe try to understand of how this person was here.

"Meet one of the four bronze star keys, Gate of the west Hydra!", Angel explained to the group. And soon Hydra from three poison goo dragons behind his back. He launched one to Lucy but was blocked by Jinbe by using a wall of water.

"I will not allow you to harm Lucy-san!", he punched the air to send the water particles to Hydra who was the pushed back by a bit and grunted in pain.

"You dirty little. Miss Angel let me have a go at that fish freak!", Hydra growled in anger.

"Well fine! I can't do anything to calm you down!", Angel told the spirit who soon then charged at Jinbe. Fishman reacted by firing water bullets to the spirit, it caused the spirit to winched in pain. But he reached the fishman and punched him in the face sending him into the forest.

…

Jinbe was launched through trees, he stopped by platting his feet on the ground. Look up to see a poison dragon coming towards him. He barely dodge the attack, he knew that his opponent would be difficult to defeat.

Soon poison soon started to ooze down on the ground. Jinbe soon jump to the trees, to escape from the poison.

"Stop running you Fish freak!", Hydra yelled at the Fishman as he flung poison to him. Jinbe jump through tree to tree, but soon some of the poison soon struck him on the shoulder. He felled to the ground in pain.

"Ahh!", Jinbe soon got up from the ground he notice he was near the stream he was before, "I must see if Lucy and the others are okay.". He then turn to see Hydra charging towards him, Jinbe then took another fight stance, he waited from the spirit to come close.

"Your dead you fish freak!", the poison man came towards Jinbe with a fist of poison before it reach Jinbe. The fishman uppercutted he spirit in the gut, and causing the spirit to be launched into the air.

Hydra was sent to the river where they had come from, Jinbe knew he would had more of advantage there.

…

 **At the river…**

Hydra landed in the river, he held his hand to his stomach, "Ahh, that damned Fish Freak. I'll".. Before he could do anything he looked at Angel and Lucy fight. It shocked him to see her being attacked relentlessly by Gemini.

"Why is that blonde taking all that damage?", he was amazed how much she could take, "Angel I think that enough!".

The white haired girl looked at the bronze star spirit, "Be quiet you insect! I am your master.".

Hydra eyes shocked by her words, "What? But, but… _I thought we were partners!_ ".

…

 **A few years ago…**

 _A younger Angel is in a cell. She sits on the darkness part of the cell._

 _But, soon the cell opens to reviled a man wearing sunglasses and a pink fur coat, he had tan skin and spiky blonde hair. He walked towards Angel, the girl was scared of the man, but he soon held out a bronze key, "Don't be scared I only have something to give you."._

 _The girl was confused by the man's word, but decided to take the key. It soon shined, the man smiled, "Now say, Open The gate of West Hydra."._

 _The girl nodded, she repeated the words, and soon Hydra apper, "Hello, my name is Hydra", he looked at the girl, she looked as if she was going to pee herself, "Ahh, sorry I didn't mean to scared you!"._

 _The girl looked at the man, "It okay. My name is Angel."._

…

 _The years go by Hydra and Angel bond grew close, but everything soon began to break apart. Now having the power of the celestial spirit, she wanted to gain more power. Hydra remain loyal to her, but did not feel comfortable in killing other celestial spirits,_

 _ **In the celestial world..**_

 _Hydra sat in front of his gate in the celestial world. He looked around, the other three Bronze Star gates were still close, "My friends I wish you were here to tell me what I should do. My master, my Partner. She change from how we first met"._

 _Hydra sighed, "What will I do?"._

 _Soon Ursa Major open, Hydra was shocked, it been years since he been open. Nearly impossible to find his key. He wanted for his return, "I wonder what his master is like?"._

…

 **In the Present..**

Hydra soon got out of his trance as he was attacked by Jinbe with a water whip to the gut, "Ahhh! You darn fish!".

The fishman did not stop there he gave a large amount of water from the river, to create a humongous wave. He release it to Hydra who was overwhelmed by the attack and crash into a large rock in the river, "Ahhhh!".

"As part of the alliance in stopping The Orasis Seis I will defeat you!", Jinbe proudly announce to his opponent.

Hydra got up from where he was standing, he was about to get ready but looked over to see the Lucy and Angel fight. He saw Gemini, they stop attacking Lucy, they said they felt how her spirit felt.

Hydra was confused by the spirit words, but soon felt their feelings as well. All of them were happy, one spirit caught his attention was Ursa Major. He felt that his fellow bronze key was happy with his master as well, "I can feel their happiness. It the same one I had with mistress Angle. This girl care for her spirit.".

Hydra soon made up his mind he would used his power, to cancel his contract and the others. He soon saw the Blue Pegasus member began to give information to Lucy.

…

Lucy was being filled with symbol she didn't know, " _Lucy._ ", a voice called out to Lucy, it was revealed to be Ursa Major, " _LIsten to me Lucy, I may not be able to be with you in the battlefield, but I will help you used this spell._

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria…**_

The blonde haired woman soon fired the spell on towards Angel. Planets collided against the white haired woman. Hydra was amazed by how powerful the girl was, and soon started to believe he had found his new master.

Lucy pass out on the ground, Ursa Major appear as a image and carefully place her near the land of the river. She rest peacefully, the spirit smiled with delight. He soon saw Angel trying to summon another spirit but, Hydra interfer.

"Move away you buffoon!", Angel order her spirit, but he only gave her a glare of hate.

"No, Angel you have abused the power of your celestial spirit far too long!", A golden aura surrounded Hydra, "By the power invest by the Spirit king and the twelve golden keys I hear by break your contract with your spirits and never to use them again!". Soon, he released a golden aura on to her.

Angel began to feel weak and saw all of her keys disappearing and were beginning given to Lucy, "You have only have yourself blame, Angel!", Hydra told the white hair girl, "We will not serve you any more!".

The spell ended and Angel soon fell unconscious and started to drift down stream. Hydra only sigh, "I really didn't want to do that to her, but she left me no choice.".

He soon saw Natsu and Lucy and Natsu go downstream, the boy was still motion sick, "Aww, crap I got to go save them!",but he soon started to disappear, "Uh, oh guess my time here is done!".

Jinbe saw everything what had happen to Lucy and Hydra, he no longer needed to fight Hydra, "No worries Hydra I will go save Lucy and Natsu!".

Hydra couldn't help but smiled, "Yeah, I'll leave to you that girl showed me a new light on things". He finally went to celestial world, leaving the rest to Jinbe, who began chasing the two wizards.

 **Kuzan and Jura..**

Kuzan and Jura were weirded out by Hawkeye new personality. He explain to them how he only became this way so he could find his long lost brother.

"By the way do you know who the KIng of Metro that came to help you guys?", Kuzan asked the dark guild member.

"Ah, yes his name is Shiki the Lion", he replied.

KUzan was shocked by his answer, he knew this would be more difficult for them to defeat this dark guild.

….

 **White..**

White waited in the shadows he had found Jellal but, didn't do anything to stop him. So the red haired woman Erza came, he then remember who she was.

He was only a boy in the Tower of Heaven, he was famous for beating guard to a pulp. It caused him to be heard by many. But, only one did not show feared, and it was her, he was confused by her not fearing him. It caused him to stay away from her.

He soon was recruited by Metro and gaining the power. He soon began to stare at the both of them, "Will they help me have a fight with the dragon slayer?'.

…

 **That the end of the chapter please give me reviews.**

 **I need some advice show I have Sabo in this story or not.**

 **And who should the other spirits be?**


	33. Nirvana found, War at its Peak

**I do not own fairy tail or one piece…**

…

 **White…**

The man waited long enough, he saw that Jellal did not know who he was and was planning to destroy nirvana. The assian rush to the blue haired man casting the spell and punched him across the face.

Erza and Cobra were shocked by White appearance, Jellal fell to the ground. White turn to Cobra, "What are you waiting for an invitation? Hurry and diactivate the spell you fool!".

The red haired man wasted no time and did what the man told him to do out of pure fear, of what the man might do to him. White then looked a Jellal, Erza had ran towards him in comfort, she turn to White. She looked at him careful, "What I know you!".

White flinched by her words, " _No, impossible! She couldn't have remember me!"_ , he turned away from her, "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaking me from someone else!".

Erza knew he was lying, "No, there no don't about it! You were in the tower of heaven as well!".

White gritted his teeth, he wanted her to stop needless words, "Yes, fine I was there! So leave me alone!", he looked at the pillar of light, it was ready to unleashed it power, "I will used this to lure that dragon slayer here. So I can test my skills.". Soon the light erupted from the pillar causing the floor to crack apart.

…

 **In the forest…**

Ace looked up to see that a pillar of light had erupted, "Oh, no did they found Nirvana?".

The flame user soon ran toward the seen, what he saw was shocking it was a castle that was walking.

…

 **Hide out…**

Brain and Shiki saw the castle, "Well, well, well.", Shiki smirked with excitement, "It seems that Nirvana has been found.". Shiki floated with carrying Brain as well, "Time to get our fruits of labor.".

…

Natsu and Lucy now in new clothes, saw the castle rising. Jinbe was also with them, and saw it was the Nirvana, "Oh no are we too late".

"I guess we are!", a voiced had said and was revealed to be Law with Gary, Leon and Jenny with them, "We better hurry! Jinbe you stay here with Leon to take care of Jenny. Try to stop this thing!".

The fish man nodded, "I will try to!". Law then created his bubble and began to teleport them to Nirvana.

…

Erza was caring Jellal over an edge, "Hold on Jellal!", she pleaded to the blue haired man. She was soon lifted by someone, surprising it was White, "You!".

"Don't get me wrong I need you alive so that Dragon slayer here". He then let her go on the edge with Jellal, "I'll take my leave.", he began to enter an entrance.

"Wait!", Erza pleaded with him as he enter the pathway, "Why do you want to fight him.". White simple turn to her and growled. Hidden in the shadow he began to grow and his entire body began to be covered by fur, in the shadows his eyes were blue. Erza was shocked at what she had witnessed.

"Do want anymore explanation?", White growled with power, "I will be able to test this power I have!". And soon enter the castle completely.

"Natsu", Erza whispered, "You may have to go up against a monster.".

Jellal soon woken up his sleep and was mumbling something, "He ate a devil…".

…

Ace soon used his devil fruit powers to fly himself to the castle, as he did he try to remember the words that Shiki had told, "To acknowledge him as father? How can I?', he found a place land, "But, either way I'll have to go all out If i'll need to win.". He soon heard explosion, looked up to the tower, to his surprised it was Natsu with Happy on his back, "Hmph, I guess I know where Natsu is.".

Looked around and saw the one man he wanted to fight, Shiki the Lion. Shiki also saw Ace and smiled, "Guess It's the start of round 2!".

…

Law separated himself with Gary and Lucy, to find Wendy, hoping that she might be here, "Wendy! Wendy! Are you here?".

"Law?", a voiced cried out, he soon saw it was Wendy and Carla, "Law!".

"Wendy! Carla", the man ran up to her and hugged her, "Thank Kami that your alive! Are you okay?'.

Wendy then explained to him what had happen to her, "So, I see you went and help Jellal.".

"Yes.", Wendy replied to the cow hat man, with tears with her eyes, "I wanted to help him. I'm a terrible person aren't I?'.

Law smiled and rubbed her hair, "No, of course not! You did what every person who can heal a person would do!".

"What's that?", Wendy sniffed.

Law gave a heartwarming smiled, "To help a person in need!".

Wendy was shocked by his words, "It ture', Carla said to Wendy, "You're a person who wants to help a person in need.".

Wendy smiled and wiped away her tries away, and soon the castle began to move. Law looked around to see they were going, and knew where it was going, "Cait Shelter!".

…

 **On the ground…**

Kuzan decided to stay in order to slow down the castle with his ice. But, the ice continue to break off it legs.

Kuzan soon took out a lacarma piece, "All wizard saints in the area, the mission is now on code red. Please evacuate anyone in a 10 miles radius of Nirvana! I will try to slow it down!".

He soon went and used his ice powers once more to stop the machine.

…

 **Time skip…**

Natsu had defeated Cobra, he was suffering from the poison of his magic. Soon a man appear before him, too his surprise it was White, he had a bottle in his hands, "Here some medicine for the position.".

Cobra looked up to see White helping, Natsu, "White what are you going?', the assassin went behind and knocked him out, looked to see Natsu still having the bottle in his hands.

"Well hurry up and drink it!", White yelled at the boy, "Or I'll force it down your throat!".

Natsu got scared by the White yelling, "Okay. Okay!", the pink haired boy drank the medicine, "aww, Grape flavors.".

White soon turn to walked towards the tower, "I'll wait for you at the main center of NIrvana. I want you at your best.", Natsu continued to stared at the man.

"Why do I feel that, I'm staring at a Tiger?', Natsu saw an image of a Tiger above, "I better go and fight him.".

…

Ace soon arrived in plaza of some sorts, there stood across him was one of the King of Metro, Shiki, "Well, Gol. D. Ace, your here once more.".

Ace stared down at the man, "I try to understand what you told me before.", his hand turn into a fist, "That I needed to acknowledge him to becoming stronger.'.

Shiki smiled at him, "Did you acknowledge him as your father?".

"No", Ace replied to the pirate, "But, I can acknowledge him as a man who was able to strike the fear throughout, the Grand Line.".

Shiki eyes widen and soon laugh at his words, "You are sure funny. So then you ready to face me?".

Ace soon squad and laid his right fist on the ground, a blue aura surrounded him, "Yeah I am. I'll used this new from I been working on to take you on!:.

Shiki was shocked by his words, "What do you mean?".

Ace smiled at his words, "I'll show you! Ah!".

…

 **Flashback…**

 _Ace was in the forest, training with Rayleigh, he was throwing fists of flame at the man. Rayleigh was blocking him with his sword, "Your getting good Ace, but not at the level you'll need to be!"._

" _Damn, it I want to be stronger!", Ace yelled in anger, "I want to protect my friends!"._

 _Rayleigh sighed, but soon felt a power being built up from him, and his flames were turning blue, "Ah, blue flames!"._

 _Ace soon calm down, "Woah, it happen again."._

" _What do you mean?", Rayleigh asked the devil fruit user._

" _Well!", Ace took off his hat and rubbed his haired, "Well ever since, I absorb some of the lacarma, I been able to create these blue flames, when I reach a breaking point!"._

" _Really now?", Rayleigh was curious by Ace's words, "Let's see if I could help you achieve this from."._

…

 **Present…**

Ace now had a blue aura around him, and his eyes turn blue, "This here is **Safiria Akuma Doraibu!** ".

Shiki was shocked by this transformation, "This power is incredible!", he gave a smiled, "Bring it Boy!".

…

 **Natsu…**

The Dragonslayer Natsu after receiving help from Wendy and Law who came and cure him of motion sickness, remember White's words, "I go to go and find White!".

Law was confused, "Wait, what do you mean?'.

"That guy is real dangerous!", Natsu explain to the doctor, "I got his scent. You stay here and take of Jura okay?'.

Law only smirked at his words, "Fine but don't get yourself killed!".

Natsu only laughed at his words, "don't worry about! I won't die until i find Igneel.", he soon left the group.

"Hey guys look!", Happy said to everyone in the room, "That staff is talking!".

….

Natsu follow the scent of White into a hall of some sorts, "Hey White are you here or what?", Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, "Are you scared or something.".\

"Jeez shut up kid!", White said to the boy, "Seriously everyone can hear you with that voiced!".

Natsu stared at the man, "I came, so are you ready to fight me or what?".

"I'm ready.", White soon took a fight stance. Natsu charged at him with fist of flames. White began to dodge of all of the attacks.

"Is that really the best you can do?", but he soon felt a fist struck him, "Ah!".

"Don't worry about it!", Natsu yelled at the man, "Caused I'm just getting started.".

White only smiled, and his shadow change into the image of Tiger, "I'm hoping for it!".

…

 **Law…**

Law was on the ground trying to fall into unconsciousness, "This guy is something else!". Law was facing against Zero the true leader of the dark guild, "But I wouldn't let you destroy Cait Shelter. That Wendy's happiness!".

…

 **I know it been a long time but I would like thank all you to sticking by this series. I would like to have more reviews to have the energy and time to continue this series.**

 **Here are the next fights.**

 **Ace vs, Shiki.**

 **Natsu vs. White.**

 **Law vs. Zero.**

 **Thank you please review.**


	34. Dragon vs Tiger

**I do not own fairy tail or one piece please support the official release…**

 **The first battle is going to be Natsu vs. White. Then Law vs. Zero and final Ace vs Shiki. I'll be writing a chapter each fight.**

…

 **Natsu and White…**

These two men were battling out in the old ruined city, the pink haired mage was attacking White with his fist of flame. White was delivering blows to Natsu as well, "I'm impressed Dragonslayer I've not seen anyone else keep up with me!".

"Well I don't know if I should be happy by that comment. Knowing that you killed people before you bastard.", he soon unleashed a Fire Breath attack. White jumped back away, in trying to avoid the attack.

The two of them stood in front of each other. Natsu stared with eyes rage and White looked at his eyes, "Hahaha", The assassin began to laugh, but the kind of laugh that someone was enjoying themselves.

Natsu was agitated by the man's actions, "Hey, you jerk why are you laughing at! Do I have something on my face?".

White wave off the boy, "No, I'm sorry. It just that your eyes remind me of a friend of mine.", he told the dragonslayer, "He the same eyes of determination.".

Natsu was surprised by the man's words, "Really a friend? What happen to him?".

The man gave the dragonslayer a shrug, "Don't know was taken from villages a few years ago, to the tower of heaven.", Natsu eyes widen when he heard those words, "He was lucky enough to not get capture. Now, I hear you went and destroyed it along with your brother. That was quite impressive.".

"What that means you know Erza and Jellal!", Natsu yelled at the man, "Erza never mention you or anything.".

White scoffed at his words, "That woman! Don't you dare say that name.":.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?', Natsu wanted to know the man's beef with his friend, "Did she do something wrong?".

White took off his fur trim coat and hat, "I was know in the tower of heaven, as the White Tiger of Hell",", Natsu felt chilled from his spin, "I had a reputation of killing the guards at that place. For that many feared me except Erza.".

"Why is that so bad?', Natsu asked the assassin, "She was afraid of you.".

"That was the point!", he yelled in frustration, "Just how does someone me not be feared by one single person! It doesn't make any sense!".

"She probably has a reason!", Natsu explained to the man, "If you and her talk maybe.."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!", White screamed at the dragonslayer, "The time of words have ended! I will give you every single bit up of my strength!". The man soon began to grow, his skin grew fur that was white with black stripes, claws grew from his nails, his teeth began to grow into fangs. He had turn into a humanoid tiger creature, "Get ready.".

Natsu was in awe, in what he had witness, "Are you a take over magic user?".

"No", he then appeared before Natsu punched the slayer in gut, "I'm a devil fruit eater." and soon sent him flying in the air.

…

 **On the ground…**

Kuzan and Jinbei were exhausted from stopping the moving castle, "Man this thing wouldn't go down!".

"Yes, even with the combination with my water and your ice. Thing has some strong legs.", Jinbei told wizard saint. But they soon saw the structure charging up it's beam, "Oh, no it going to release it attack!".

As he finished his words Kuzan went up to the air, "I"ll block the attack with Ice!".

"Kuzan, are you crazy!?', the fishman told the the iceman, "You'll die!".

"I have to stop it or else other people will die!", Kuzan soon released his ice, " **Ice Age!** ". Kuzan soon created a giant ice ball. The structure fired it beam and collided with the ice ball. The giant ball began to crack, Kuzan continue to create more ice.

"Kuzan!", he look to see it was airship of his guild up in the air, "Don't worry, we here to help!".

Kuzan couldn't help but smiled at his fellow guild members, "Thanks guys!", the ship came at the direction where the beams was and absorb some of the blast.

…

 **Natsu…**

The dragonslayer was up in the air, he was in shocked what he had heard, " _That impossible. Devil fruits only existed in Ace's world! How could he have one?_ ". Natsu soon recovered and stared down where White was and saw he was there. A shadow appear before him and saw it was White in his tiger from, he raised his claw and soon electricity demanded from it.

He soon swung it down at Natsu. The dragonslayer received an electrical shock from the attack, "AAhhh!". White soon garb Natsu by his leg and flings him to the ground, causing the ground to crack from the impact.

White gracefully lands on his feet and stares at Natsu, "Is that all you can do boy? I was expecting more!".

The dragonslayer soon picked himself from the ground, he was panting heavily and barely able to stand, "Don't worry punk. I ain't done yet!", he ignited his fist on fire, "I'm all fired up now!'. He soon pounced at the tiger man, he flung his fist at his gut. White let out a grunt, Natsu smiled at delivering damaged, but the Tiger man gave smiled, his hand had block Natsu attack.

"Sorry, but you have to try better!", he pulled Natsu in and delivered a punch towards his face. White soon used his tail to grab Natsu by the neck, he soon began to deliver blow after blow towards his guts, causing Natsu to spewed blood from his mouth.

" _Damn it!_ _I can get out this grip, His tail is...His tail_ ", Natsu soon had an idea, he open his mouth and bit White's tail.

Crack….

"Ahhh!", White soon threw Natsu somewhere else and began to pet where the dragonslayer had bit him, "What in the world kid why did you bit my tail?'.

"You were choking me first you jerk!", Natsu responded as he got up where white had thrown him, "And your fur taste discussing!".

A tick mark appeared on White's head, "Screw you man I brush my hair everyday and used the best conditioner. I make sure my fur is the best their is!".

Natsu was shocked and began to laugh at his words, "Really mean? You groom yourselves? Man, I expect Happy to do that, but not you man!".

Tiger eyes began to twitch at the boy comment, but soon began to chuckle, "Ha, I guess your right this pretty funny.".

Natsu looked at the man, "Hey, I got to say why are you with those guys. You seem kind of a nice guy if you asked me.".

"What?", White was shocked by his words and soon let out a sigh, "Let just say that I have a debt I have to pay off. But, let end this chit chat. Once again kid I want you to come at me the best you can. If you don't. I will kill you!".

Natsu soon pounded his fist together and ignited them, "Okay, I make sure you'll lose and bring down this walking piece of junk.".

…

 **Erza and Jellal…**

Erza had defeated Nightmare, Jellal saw flames in the background and he turned to Erza, "Erza, I need to go where Natsu is he's in trouble. Only I can help him.".

Erza looked at Jellal, "Is he fighting White?', the bluenette nodded, "He was there with us, at the tower of heaven, right?".

"Yes, was the same as us.", Jellal began to explain to his friend, "He was known to act violent and would kill guards constantly. He was soon sent to solitary confinement, since the guards were too afraid of killing him. But, soon a man came into Tower and took him away and gave him a fruit ".

Erza eyes widen from his words, "That fruit would happen to be a Devil Fruit?", Jellal looked at the red haired woman, and gave a nodded, "What that impossible! Those only exist in Ace's world the grand line! There no way.".

"Yes, impossible but what I can remember now is that, Metro is the one who has them", Jellal explain to Erza, "I do not now how they have him. But, I do know that Natsu will have a hard time in fighting. I must go!". He soon ran where Natsu was fighting, Erza only stan d and watched as Jellal ran.

…

Natsu and White were battling out, the white tiger man had advantage using electricity in shocking the dragonslayer. Natsu continue in trying to use his magic, but it was getting more and more weaker, "Man, I need some fire!".

White soon deliver the kick in his ribs, knocking Natsu into another building, "Huh, losing that fighting spirit! I hope you don't have any regret!".

"Yeah! Not beating you!", Natsu soon released a fire dragon slayer roar at White. It consumed the tiger man, "Ha, what did you think of that?'.

The fire extinguished it showed the tiger man, with the top clothing was burnt off, "Not bad kid! That tickle a bit.", but soon a yellow blast struck behind him and knocked him to the ground. The attacker was soon revealed to be Jellal.

"Jellal why are you here?", Natsu shouted at the man with hate in his eyes.

Jellal soon walked towards Natsu and revealed a golden flame in his hand, "I want you to eat this! This is the fire of rebuke this is a powerful fire magic, it will be like eating etherion.".

Natsu wanted to punch him in the face but, White soon got up from where he feel and charge at Natsu with another electrical claw. Before it could land on him Jellal used his body to block the attack, "Ahhhhh!".

White eyes widen when he saw that Jellal had taken the attack, "What?".

Jellal drop to the ground Natsu was stunned at what Jellal had done, "Jellal why? Why did you do it?".

Jellal gave a smiled to the dragonslayer, "I wanted to give a reason to trust me.", he raised up his hand with the flame, "So please take it.".

Natsu knew that Jellal was serious in helping him, he grab his hand and let the golden flames consumed him and then began to eat the flames, his skin began to become scales.

White was in complete shocked what was happening to the dragonslayer, "Could this be? The Dragon Force?".

Natsu now full charged, let a powerful roar that shook the ground. The pinkette then headbutted the tiger man in the stomach causing him to be blown away several feet away, while crashing into many ruin buildings.

White soon try to recovered by getting up, but Natsu had already arrived where he was and deliver an ax kick to ribs, causing him to spit out blood, "Ahhhh!". White then garb Natsu ankle with his tail and toss him away. He stubbly got up for the ground, "Damn he's even stronger than me now. But, hey at least this can get go".

Natsu was staring down at White, "Are you going to give up or are you going to fight me?'.

White crack his next side to side and took a fighting stance, "Bring it on!". Soon the both of them exchange blows with one another, White used his strange fighting style to try to gain some ground, but Natsu knocked him off balance with his power. White was surprised of what was happen right now, he was losing for the first time.

'This must be the power of the dragonslayer!', White couldn't do anything to overpower his opponent, 'i cannot lose to him I must use Los garra de muerte' ". He then wrap around his tail around natsu hands to his body.

"Hey! What are you doing?", Natsu yelled at the tiger man as he try to break free from the tails power. But, he saw White stretching his arms wide and his claws filled with electricity and becoming sharper.

" **Los Garra de Muerte!** ", White then struck Natsu on the chest releasing a large shock of electricity throughout his body. Natsu was knocked out by the attack he was given by White, the assassin soon released the dragonslayer. Natsu drop to the ground like raggy doll.

White sighed, "man, you are one tough bastard kid!", he then began to walk away from him. "Where are you going?", White stop in his tracks and turn around. He saw Natsu getting up from the ground slowly, "I'm done you here me! I got people counting on me in beating you here and now!". Golden Flames soon surrounded the pink haired teen, "RAHHH! EAT THIS YOU CAT FACE FREAK! **FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!** ". He soon headbutted White in the chest, he then continued to push White throughout the Nirvana crashing into building after building.

Then final reaching at the edge of the Nirvana, Natsu stop the attack. And fell to the ground with White doing the same. White was knocked out and began to change back to his human from, Natsu panted, "Ha, I just I win!".

Natsu could not enjoy his victory, The ground violently shocked looked and saw Nirvana being surrounded by a barrier being cut in half and a blue fiery blast being launched to the air "huh, what the hell am I missing?".

…

 **Sorry for the wait it was hard trying to write this fight. It was weird since it wasn't Natsu fighting Zero, but hey at least I finished. I hope you guys keep on reviewing. Peace out!**


	35. The Cure for Chaos

**I do not own one piece or fairy tail please support the official release…**

 **Hey guys i know it's been a long time, It just college and stuff, but thanks to everyone who still remain…**

…

 **The halls of Nirvana…**

Law was walking through the halls of the ancient ruin, with his sword as support, "I have to reach towards the energy source!", he and others separated to each different area to destroy one.

Law saw a light at the end of the the hall, the devil fruit eater found a new burst of energy and ran towards it. As reached the end, someone stood inside the room, Brain, "So i choose the right room to stay in after all!".

"Room", a bubble was created around him and Law, the pirate tried to pull out his sword, but Brain close the distance and threw a right hook enchanted with dark magic directly to his face. Sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Law spat out a large amount of blood, 'He reacted to quickly for me to even see!', he fell on the ground unable to recover. Still having consciousness, he saw Brain walking towards him and planted his foot on his head.

"My Law you almost caught me in your devil fruit power.", the explained as he began to crush his skull, "The Ope Ope fruit is such a troublesome fruit. It can help heal those in need. The exact opposite of destruction! Destroying you will give me more assistance from Metro!".

He rose his leg to crush his head but, he was able to create a bubble to trade places with himself with a rock to avoid the attack. Law pulled out his blade but saw once more Brain charging at him. Law then switch once more, "From the looks of things i'll be playing keep away!".

"What to scared to face me?", Brain taunt him as he charges up his magic, "Here try to escape this! **Dark Gravity!** ". Law soon felt the heaviness of the spell and collapsed on the floor to the ground.

Brain soon flings himself up to air and slamdown his fist on Law's exposed back and crack the floor in which he was on, sending him to the next floor down,

Law crashed on the ground under the floor, the force of the impact caused to at least break two of his ribs and nearly punctured his lung, "Okay I can't be his punching bag anymore!", he stood up and saw Brian rushing towards him once more.

He then stick out his thumbs out, "Hey Brain! Eat This! **Countershock!** ", he paced his thumbs on the crazed man's chest and released a voltage of electricity to his chest. The attack was unexpected, causing him Brain to jump back, but he still hd difficulty standing.

"That was shocking! Law!", Zero try to get himself to stand straight. But, when the dark mage look up to Law he had gone and felt something stab his stomach. Look down and saw it was Law, " **Injection Shot!** ".

The sound off a click was heard throughout the room, it pushed Zero into the wall. Law smiled at this, "Do go feeling high and mighty because you had and average in the first round. I wouldn't make the same mistake of letting my guard down twice!". He then create a bubble and went into cut Zero in half, before the blade could reach him Zero recovered. He garbed Law's face and flung him to the hole he had made, sending him in the air.

" **Dark Delete!** ", and multiple dark energy attack were launched at the surgeon. Law made the effort of trying to block all of them with his sword, but was able to block a few and received some of the attack. Law landed on his feet on the next floor, looked up to see Zero arrived, "Don't worry Law! I will not do the same mistake as well! And will destroy until your nothing but dust!".

Law prepared for the worst, he drew out his sword, "Bring it on!".

…

 **Fairy tail…**

Corazón waited inside the main hall of the guild, he had a worry expression on his face. Mira brought him tea to his table, "Thank you Mira!", he place the tea on his lips.

"What Corazon! It's..!", before she finish her sentence, the blonde man spit out the hot liquid, "It's hot.".

"I should had check first. I just been worried about this whole situation!", explain as Mira served him another cup of team, "That the group need some more help that's all!".

Mira smelled at the devil fruit eater, "well if you feel that way then, why not go help them? No one here is going to stop you!".

Corazon was shocked by her response, "You're right! I'll go call some friends of my for some favors". He ran towards the exit of the guild, until he tripped over nothing.

…

 **Nirivanna…**

Law was in a difficult situation, Zero stood on top of him, "Please tell me Law did you think this would be easy? I was not seal without a reason you know!".

He then pressed on his chest cracking a few ribs, "You know immortality wouldn't sound bad if it counterdic what i believe in.".

"And what would that be you maniac?", Law asked wondering if he could buy some time.

Zero took his foot off from and began to walked around the room, "You see Law, immortality is something that distracts from the idea of destruction.", he explained the pirate, "If something is allowed to live forever it means it cannot be destroyed at all! And if I can't destroy it then it is distraction!", a powerful aura surrounded Zero, "Now disappear! **Genies Zero!** ".

A swarm of phantom came rushing towards him, law was too weak to move and the phantoms quickly consumed him, "This spell will erase your soul and even your very existence! No one will ever remember you!".

Law vision became blurry as the phantoms cam all around him, but, only one thought came to his mind, 'Wendy'.

…

 **Flashback…**

" _Law do you think Grandeeney out there?", a small Wendy asked Law as they sat on atop of their guild._

" _Well she has to be.", Law replied as he threw a rock randomly, "I mean finding a huge white dragon can't be to hard!"._

" _Yeah, but I'm too small to go around and find her.", she sniffed as was about to creede, "What Am I supposed to do now?'._

 _Law looked at her and sighed, "The only thing you can do now is wait.", this got the attention of the girl, "Wait until your big enough to go find her. If you want I'll go with you want!"._

 _Wendy looked at the boy and saw he was serious about this, she soon wiped her tears and smiled at her friend, "Thanks Law!". She then laid down on is laps and took a nap on it._

 _Law could but help but, smiled at her action, "Don't worry Wendy I'll always be there for you."._

 **...**

Zero looked upon the phantoms consuming his opponent, "ah, I now can relieve myself of the idea of immortality! Now to eliminate the others.". The dark mage carelessly turned around believing he had won. But, as he began to walk away, a single word stop him from continuing…

" **Room"**

A large bubble appear and grew more and more. The bubble was able to be seen outside of Nirvana surround the main body. Zero turn to see Law breaking free from the phantoms with katana in hand and looked directly. Before Zero could do anything Law swung his Katana at him.

Law was able to cut Zero in half, but he didn't just cut the dark mage lone. The devil fruit user was able to cut the entire structure in half, "Sorry, Zero but I can cease to exist now. I promised Wendy that I help find her mother!".

Zero couldn't help but smiled at the man, 'His eyes are filled with chaos and destruction. Being killed by him doesn't seem to be a terrible thing. Simple hope that Shiki also comes down with me.

…

Wendy felt the ground shaking from where she was at and the ethernano ball in front of her. She heard the order in her head and destroyed it with a dragon roar.

She then went on outside, to her surprised Nirvana was cut in half, "And knew only one person who could done this, "Law!".

…

 **A few miles from the battle…**

Corazon and the 4th unit of the custody enforcement ,with favors of the wizard council that he used, saw what had happen. A man with brown hair and glasses came next to him, "General Corazon! We should move out!".

Corazon turn towards Lahar, "I quit the army and the wizard council. You have no need in calling me general Lahar!'.

"You are right. But to me you're still my general!", Lahar said as his forces moved into the forest.

….

 **In the forest…**

Two elderly men walked into the forest, but both of them had a powerful aura, one of them was Zacatecas Porla and in front of him was a man hidden in the shadows, "So why are we coming all this way again?' The youngster seem to handle the problem already!".

The man turn to Zacatecas, "There something I need to check on that all. ANd I need you to completely destroy that weapon for me Zac!".

Zacatecas sighed, "well I guess I have no choice, but to follow you Zero King of the Wizard Saints, Joyboy". In the light Joyboy was revealed, he wore a red and yellow headband with the fairy tail symbol on it, he wore a pure white kimono with a red cape over it with the wizard saint symbol on it and wooden sandals. He had a bushy gray beard and hair. He also had a pair of black frame glasses.

…

 **Well it was short but aces fight will end it all since all the fight happen at the same time. Sorry for the wait I had school and work so yeah. Thanks for your support.**


End file.
